Alucard's Bride
by BlackHeartedCrow
Summary: He's waited so long for her, waited for her to come to him. War and Death has torn them apart and now she's with him once again. His love, his life, his bride however there is only one problem... she can't remember him.
1. Awaken

Hello Everyone! I know, I know this story was up before and it was but I took it down because I didn't like the way it came out. So, after re-editing it over again, I didn't put it up, I was busy with life that I thought maybe this could be a good story to just keep in my computer. Until someone (Kaiser's Apprentice) sent me a message asking if it was me who wrote this story. Well Yes! it is and I thought why not put it up again. I'm very careful of my stories because they're my babies and this one was like my first...ever. Well I hope everyone enjoys. Oh and if anyone is a Beta! give me a call and we can talk sometime.

* * *

><p><strong>Awaken<strong>

Deep in the cold gloomy streets of England. Terror could be found as monster's from tales mother's tell their children go bump in the night. However it was another night for Hellsing. Alucard and Seras were in a rat trap of an building taking down an endless sea of ghouls. "_Great._" Alucard said as he stabs the vampire in the heart with his hand. A twisted smile of delight and pleasure runs across his face, no matter how many times he does this it will never get old, but what was a vampire hunter to do? Blood files over the walls as the vampire turns to nothing but dust. "Puke vampire. All this for nothing. I didn't even have a bit of fun before killing him." Disappointed and disgusted evidence in his voice to find the vampire in the corner of the room, kneeling down with his arms over his head like a small child afraid of the Boogeyman under his bed and what really get Alucard pissed was the fact the vampire was crying. _Crying?_ Anything but that. What a waste of time. "Police girl!" he barks.

"Yes Master?" answers Seras running to his aid.

"Lets go! Don't slow me down." He orders walking fast out the building

"Yes Master" Reply's Seras as she runs behind him.

Alucard exits the building faced with his Master Sir Integra. She stood there with a cigar in her mouth, arms crossed and eyes closed; Walter by her side. Her face is calm as she takes a long drag from the cigar. She opens her eyes coming into focus on her Servant. "Well?" she asks with the cigar still in her mouth.

"Mission complete. Target has been silenced".

"_Hmm_", now looking at Seras .

"Yes Sir"

"I see. Well then let's move the clean-up crew will be here in minutes." Sir Integra orders, walking away to her car as Walter opens the back door for her than they drive off.

Seras takes a breath."Another night well done ha, Master?" looking at her Master standing beside her to only see him looking up at the moon.

"It is truly a wonderful night, Police girl." His reply confuses her because it wasn't what she expected.

"My name is Seras Victoria, Master!" Reminding him of her name for he never called her it. Even though he knew her real given name he just didn't feel like saying it. It was to late too fight about her name for when she looked again her Master vanished right before her eyes. "_Master?_" almost like a whisper leaves her lips as she glared up at the night sky.

Back at the Hellsing Head Quarters down in the dungeon sat Alucard in his chair with a glass of wine in his hand, an open bottle on the desk and another empty glass, faced down. He sat there with his eyes closed resting, dreaming of the past. Not of wars and those he killed. No, he dreamed of something else, the same dream of a lost that changed his life forever. He was in his castle many, many years ago when the world was ruled by Kings and Queens. Running though the great halls of his old castle in Transylvania yelling out someones name. The name of a woman "_Elisabetta_!" He cried searching from room to room. "My love, Where are you?" He called again he could hear her voice echoing off the walls calling him as if she was looking for him as well. He runs outside towards a great cliff just above the roaring sea, he found her standing at the cliff with a distance look in her eyes, her long jet black hair blows in the wind. He sighs, happy to have found her. He moves closer calling out her name, but she doesn't turn or answer him. He calls louder hoping she did not hear him yet still no answer. He watches her looking down at a piece of paper in her hand for a moment, a letter perhaps. She glares at it for a while than lets it go in the wind. She looks up with tears in her eyes. "_My Prince is dead, all is lost without him. May God unit us in heaven_", and with that she leans over the cliff, falling too her death in the roaring sea. Alucard reaches out his hand to stop her "**NO!"** he cries with a loud voice, it's too late...

Alucard's eyes shut open. He's in shock as blood tears falls from his eyes. He breaths deeply to regain himself when, he is calm he leans back in the chair, the glass of wine still in his hand. He holds his face with his other hand. "_If only I've been there to stop her. If only..._" he whispers his hand shaking, more blood tears falls from his eyes when he moves his hand. "Elisa...betta" he says slowly while taking a breath. Suddenly he is fulled with rage and hate. "Why didn't you wait for me! WHY?" he yells, slamming the glass of wine in his hand on the floor and knocking the desk over as the wine bottle and glass make a loud crashing sound echoing though the dungeon walls. He slides from the chair and falls too his knees with a soft thump, his hands cover his face as he lowers his head on the ground. "Why now! Why these bad memories after so many years?" he questions crying in the dark alone. Sometimes he could remember all the wonderful times they sent together. The way he hold her, her smell, her lovely green eyes that long dark hair, those lips. He couldn't take his eyes off her, she was the most beautiful woman in all the empire of Romania and now she's gone forever a past buried and forgotten in the oceans of time. After so many years the same dream has hunted him for days now, he thought it was nothing at first for he would often dream of the past. However it was _'her'_ that plagued him in his sleep. What does it mean?

_Far away_ from England deep in the earth there laid an under ground cellar. Most have been over a hundred years old. The walls were made of stone as rats and inserts run the place. Spider weds big and old surrounded the cell. However, there in the mist under years of dust surrounded by darkness sat a coffin made of stone. Inside the coffin eyes begin opening from the person inside, bearing it's sharp teeth, it breathed out and in deeply. The eyes were as flashlights of green in the dark. The coffin opened slowly as rats and inserts run too the other side of the cell. The coffin top opened wider as a name was breathed from the person inside as it sat up, the name echoed the walls of the cell "_Hell...Sing_" out into the air reaching distances even though the person did not yell. For only a true vampire could hear the call of another awaking after years of rest.

Alucard's eyes opened wide as he heard the call, he smiled knowing that a vampire has risen from their years of rest. He couldn't wait to meet the vampire.

The rain fall hard in London that day not even the sun could get though the thick gray clouds. The Hellsing mansion stood tall and proud in the countryside with all it's greatness. The rain hit the windows making a continues tipping sound, after hearing for a while the sound would become smoothing. Sir Integra sat in her office writing down reports, the sound of papers moving about as Walter was in the kitchen making tea; it was almost Sir Integra's tea time as Seras was in the target room with the Wild Geese and their leader Pip, laughing and joking around while they tell each other their adventures; she wanted to practice her aim and make sure she was really for any next mission they would have. Alucard he was in his coffin sleeping dreaming, but it was different than the other one from last night; he saw his beloved coming to him instead with open arms, one of his sweet memories of when he was human. Suddenly, he awaken from something in the mansion; he could hear everything from the mice in the walls to the humans and Seras in the target room. From the outside he could feel the presents of a vampire. He also heard the call from his Master's room with one of the head guards outside.

"Yes. What is it?" Integra answering the phone.

"Sir, there is someone outside the gate. We keep telling the person to leave but she won't, Sir".

"Who is it?"

"I don't know it's a woman? What would you have us to do?"

"Wait for my command. I'll be down in a minute."

She walked out her office with Walter soon by her side and, Alucard not too far behind hiding in the shadow's. She came towards the door of the mansion and far off was the main gate and, there the woman stood. In a run down dress, long black hair covering her face. From afar she looked like a homeless person begging for money, but something was wrong the woman seemed distanced as if a ghost, a lost soul. Walter stood beside Integra as she walked out into the rain with an umbrella over her in his hand; the guards on the inside of the gate stood with guns pointing too the woman. However, she payed them no mind and continued standing there; it felt as if she knew Integra somehow and it give her a chill. Integra walked towards the gate and looked at the woman though the bars, she couldn't see her face because it was covered from the woman's long hair, the woman do not speak at first but waited for Integra. Integra said nothing but watched her square in the face like a Texan showdown, the woman moved closer too Integra and gently pulled out a letter that seemed which seemed too have faded away over years. The letter wrote **Hellsing** in big letters and was sealed in a red burn with the Hellsing symbol on it. Only a Hellsing could have given that symbol. Integra took the letter and the woman nodded. She opened the letter and it wrote...

**Dear, Hellsing**

**If you are reading this than you must have found my other vampire. If she has awaken do not be alarmed for she will do no harm to you. I promise, as Alucard has done no harm to his Master. This woman is different therefore do not take her looks for granted, she is dear to me and I have keep her away for protection; she's another one of my successes as a vampire hunter as Alucard is. **

**Be sure that you give her to Alucard. He will take good care of her and will tell you everything that you need to know. I made a promise years ago too bring her back. Now she's his once more.**

**You are her Master now as well . Good luck Hellsing and remember... "In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation. Amen." **

**Keep the Faith, Dr. Abraham Van Hellsing **

Integra hands shook after reading the letter.

"This... is a letter from thee Van Hellsing". She softly reply's her eyes focused on the letter.

"What? It couldn't be!" Walter said with disbelief in his shaking voice.

"It is and this woman is a vampire of Hellsing as Alucard."

Walter' eyes widen _'A letter from thee Van Hellsing himself and was even in his hand writing'_ he thought. Walter looked to the guards and singled for the gate too be opened. As the gate opened the woman slowly walked in and bowed too Integra. The vampire tried standing up again but she fall to the ground.'The creature was weak and tried she must have traveled long' thought Integra. Integra took a good look at her face, she was beautiful and young, probably in her early twenties. Yet the question remind _'Who was this woman? And why wasn't she never mentioned before?_'.

"Take her inside!" Integra ordered

One of the guards carried her inside. The guard took her to a room in the basement and left. Only Integra stood inside as Walter and Seras waited outside, Seras as well as the Wild Geese heard about some woman outside and wanted to know who she was. Pip teased Seras saying _'maybe zhe waz prettier than her tan you'_ which earned him a slap in the face. Sir Integra wanted answers from this girl when she awaken. But first things first.

"**Alucard**!" She yelled, he had a lot of explaining to do and the best time was now.

He came like a phantom though the walls with a smile on his face, standing in front of his Master he took his hat off and bowed.

"Alucard who is this vampire?" He lifted his head up with confusion. She pointed behind him, he turned and what he saw made his dark evil heart almost burst. He didn't answer his Master as first because he was at a complete lost for words. He continued to look at the woman."Servant! I asked you a question?" She ordered which brought back he's attention.

"Do you believe in destiny?" Alucard started but couldn't finish. He kneel down next to the woman and took her hand in his; her hand was soft and cool too the touch and, she smelled like leaves and dust. He was so happy he almost smiled. "She's my Bride."

"What?" snapped Integra, "When? How long?" she added.

Alucard turned to her and smiled. "Why before I became what I am now Master". Integra calmed alitte _'Alucard had married this woman when he was human when ever that was_' she thought. _'Yet that would mean she had be asleep for a long time maybe after or before Van Hellsing made Alucard his servant for the family of Hellsing'_. Suddenly the woman's eyes opened as if sleeping beauty from a long rest. She looked towards whoever was holding her hand her dark green eyes coming into focus. Alucard gazed at her with hunger and pain written in his dark crimson eyes.

"Who are you?"

"_My love._" He breathed his words came out sweet and calm. "Oh. I've waited for this moment forever."

"Huh? I don't know what you are speaking off, Sir."

"Tell us your name?" interrupted Integra. Something was wrong here and she could tell that her Servant was not going to be happy.

The woman looked at her unsure if she was a woman or man but answered. "Elisabetta but please call me Liza" she smiled.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Integra more softly. The girl did seem nice.

"I don't know. There was this over powering feeling that came over me to come here and, this name keep ringing in my head." She said unsure of herself. Alucard let her hand go and stood facing the wall with his head down. Something was not right with his beloved. She looked at him as if she didn't know him.

"...and you don't remember anything else?" Integra draw. She wanted too know more about the girl maybe something she saw or heard would signal a memory.

"No. Should I?" Said Elisabetta she was getting worried now. It seemed like a hole just dropped in on her memory somehow and this person with long blonde hair started asking her questions. Not only that but the man in the long red coat seemed upset about something as well. This place felt strange to her,_ 'Where was she? Was she even home for that matter?_' she thought.

"Elisabetta, look at me." Finally the man spoke again from facing the wall. He looked like a child put on 'time-out'.

Elisabetta looked at him unsure, he turned around again he eyes a dark red. She was frighted for a moment but something in his eyes called out too her. She stared at them in wonder and without fear as he stared at her forest green eyes.

"Do you know who I am?"

She looked at him for a long moment. The room was so quiet a feather could drop and they would hear it. Integra watched wanting to know the answer as well. However the girl's face looked as if she was giving a lot of thought into the answer, her eyes roamed over Alucard from top too bottom. As last the girl looked to his eyes, her face blank.

"I'm sorry, Sir. I don't."

Integra lowered her head and shook it with a slow sigh coming from her lips. There it was the feeling that something would go wrong and, here was the reason why. Alucard however wanted to roll up in a little ball, climb to the highest mountain and scream, or live under a rock and not drink living blood for the rest of his immortal vampire life... with the fact that his love had forgotten him.

**Note: Hey reader, what do you think? Leave a review if you want I won't force anything on anyone LOL! Have a good one!**


	2. A Sad Tale

Hello Everyone! I just want to thank everyone that has favorited and alerted my story. It really means a lot to me. I want this to be a story for everyone to enjoy and I'm hoping all of you are having a great time reading this. Oh! and I'm still looking for a Beta, I dislike having to edit everything I write, and more ideas would be super fun! Love you guys and have a good one.

* * *

><p><strong>A Sad Tale<strong>

"Alucard! I need to speak with you now!" Ordered Integra as her eyes watched the woman staring at Alucard. He walked slowly out the door into the hallway where Walter and Seras were; they left by now knowing that Integra wanted alone time with her Servant. She looked at him as he leaned against the wall with his head facing up to the ceiling, she watched him for a while, every now and than his face would scrum up as if he was in pain. Finally, Integra broke the silence taking a cigar too her lips and lighting it she took a deep inhale while letting it out slowly. For a moment she felt she should offer Alucard one, it looked as if he needed it. "So tell me the whole story", asked Sir Integra with her eyes closes as she leans against the opponent wall facing Alucard. His face stop scrumming a bit as he lowered his head, he looked too his Master with confusion yet again.

"The..._story_?" Saying it left a taste in his mouth. He knew this was going to be a long night. Didn't his one and only love just say she can't remember him? His body felt ripped apart and there was no amount of power in his vampire soul that could bring it back together again. It reminded him of a story they tell children in nursery rhymes. Wasn't there a person who fell and something like '_and all the King's horses, and all the King's men couldn't put Humpty together again_'. Well he knew now how that felt his insides hurt and if his Master wanted to know the '_story'_ as she put it, well he just hoped she was not expecting a long one. He wanted to lay in his coffin for a while forgetting his event ever happened.

"Yes. The whole thing; everything. How did you and Van Hellsing meet?" It was a question that in one way or another would always come again. Every Master that he had was curious as to the mystery of his downfall. Alucard or Dracula as he once was isn't a force to be messed with. Often Integra would thank God for Van Hellsing having Alucard as a servant, she would hate to be the one Alucard was hunting. He never and, I mean _never_ missed his target. Alucard is unstoppable so how in all that is holy did a simple doctor in blood disorders contain Dracula, The No Life King, The Prince of Darkness, Vlad the Impaler etc etc; too be a Servant for the Hellsing family? After all this time she has been his Master had she felt truly bold enough to ask.

Alucard stood quiet for a while, '_So she wants the story ah? So be it_.' Taking a deep breath although Lord knows he don't need it, he allows the corner of his vampire mind to travel back years and years ago to the memory. As memories came back to him of that night long ago he breathes, "I'll tell you everything. My Master..."

* * *

><p>The cold and stormy night in Transylvania had not let up at all since Van Hellsing and his trusted friends have gotten there. It was as if the country knew there was an outsider in their mist and it wanted him to leave and never return. Yet they had a job to do and if God be in heaven they would do it or die trying. Mr and Mrs. Harker have fled for their lives after the battle in England with the creature of darkness, promising to never be seen again if the monster still breath. Van Hellsing agreed it was best and watched them say their last goodbyes until the monster was dead; that creature however was a smart one and jumped on a ship back to his beloved homeland. It had taken Van Hellsing weeks too get there for Dracula had many friends and allies of darkness. Vampires and ghouls of all shapes and size would attack wherever they went, no one wanted to take them in for the night in fear that the breast would come for them and their children. Van Hellsing couldn't blame them for they have lived with this creature for centuries. They have lost good men along the way and their deaths would not be in vain. The only ones left were just the main four, a British doctor named Jack, a rich Englishman named Arthur, an American from the wild west named Quincey including Van Hellsing, himself. They had been bought together by faint too hunt the undead and made a vow to never stop until God called them home. Now being in Transylvania they were searching for the True Prince of Darkness himself and the time had come to finally rid him from the land of the living. Hellsing knew that he may never survive this mission but it was a risk he'll have to take.<p>

Finally, after days of waiting they caught up with the monster, they knew that he would not stay hidden forever; he was weak from the fight in England while trying to kidnap poor Mina and they knew once he was strong enough he would make his move. A young girl ended up being taken in the middle of the night; she came back to her parents home the next night however she was not the same anymore for she had become one of the living dead. They quickly took care of the girl since her parents wanted her to have a painless death but before they finished her, the monster showed up to take the girl. It was a big mistake in the creatures part for he was now out in the open. The monster tried to withdraw but it was too late Van Hellsing was high on Dracula's heel chasing him all the way up to his castle. The hour had come, as Van Hellsing kicked down the door with is weapon close in hand.

"I know your in here Monster. Come out, in the name of God!" He ordered but only heard laughter in the shadows.

The castle was pitch black and old as water leaked though the walls. It smelled of things Van Hellsing dare not confuse too his own soul for only God knew the true horror behind these walls and every soul that was taken here. Dead silent as the grave for Van Hellsing could only heard the beating of his own heart and the movement of his steps along the dirty marble floor. He looked corner to corner making sure to watch every movement he could find in the darkness. He checked in any doors that he could find; he felt as if he was walking though a labyrinth however he feared this one had no beginning or end.

"Where are you?" He yelled out of anger. This was getting out of hand. The monster could have left the castle long ago for all he knew. It seem like he was traveling for years, he only hoped that his trusted friends were alright.

"_Where am I, in deed?_" Dracula laughed. He was playing with him. Darn it all, that creature and his ways were driving him mad. However he won't give up so easily, the creature wants to be found he just knew it. Probably to kill him and him alone, he knew Van Hellsing was the leader therefore killing the others wouldn't be hard although the American Quincey was no laughing matter that man had good skills with a weapon in hand and without.

"Come out Dracula! It's over give yourself up."

"You think you can kill me moral? Do you? No man can kill me, many have tried and do you know what happened to them? The same thing that is going to happen to you. Leave now old man and I'll let you see a few more years."

"You think me a fool? You'll only get stronger and come back for poor Mina. You won't find her anyways her and her husband have went into hiding. So, you can kill me if you want but you'll never find her", he yelled into the darkness. Still there was no sign of him but Hellsing keep searching.

"_Grr_..." Dracula growled, "I knew I should have killed Harker when I had the chance, he is smarter than I thought. No matter Mina will me mine for she plays a special part in my plan."

"What? What plan?" Van Hellsing was rewarded with more slience.

As Van Hellsing wondered around in the dark. Some how he found a door far up a long staircase. He opened the door to see it was a church, the bright full moon shine though the broken church glass above the alter where a huge cross stand in the moonlight. Van Hellsing somehow felt peace knowing what he was doing would not be in vain and God would reward him for his bravery. There was twenty rows of wooden benches on each side and a huge chandelier over the center of the church. Van Hellsing walked inside something as caught his eye; a long rectangular white stone object laid before the alter. A _coffin_.

'_He must be in there_,' thought Hellsing believing he had found Dracula's resting place. He walked quietly towards the coffin, his heart racing and his palms sweating though his white gloves, with is weapon ready in one hand he reached his other towards the coffin. Covered in dust and spider webs his hand shook as he lowered it on the cover. He took hold of the opening and said one last prayer. In a flash he throw open the coffin as the cover made a loud thump on the old marble floor echoing throughout the church. He pointed his weapon at the coffin his blue eyes blazing with fire. '_The creature will finally meet his end now_!' Then just as Hellsing was about to attack he stopped, he realized something odd. Extremely odd.

His eyes widen in surprise for the creature within was not Dracula at all; she was beautiful like a sleeping bride and, God help him for but a moment he felt like a prince coming too rescue her from the evil dragon like a fairly tale. She wore a long white dress and her skin was pale and smooth as her hands were folded together over her heart; her hair was jet black with full pinkish lips as soft as a rose. Hellsing could not believe his eyes for the girl looked just like... Mina, he almost thought for a moment it was. With that in mind, Van Hellsing now understood why the monster wanted her so. Mina reminded him of this girl. Whoever she was?

"Get away from her!" yelled Dracula from the shadows.

Hellsing turned and there he stood like a demon from hell with his eyes burning crimson red. Count Dracula, he were clothes as a noble count with his cape alive and flowing in a mysterious wind. Hellsing stood his ground as Dracula stalked closer towards him with his hands opening and closing in rage.

"Stay away from her." He repeated walking with calculated steps towards the alter.

"And what is she to you?" Van Hellsing forced, he pointed his weapon at him. He wanted to know who this girl was, he had fought many of Dracula's children of the night but never has he seen this girl before.

"That is none of your concern," he stated with a smile, "I said too leave her be."

Van Hellsing stood before the coffin glaring at Dracula with his weapon pointing at him. '_Something is off. The creature cared mostly for himself. So, why was he ordering him to stay away from the girl?'_ Hellsing watched has the creatures eyes moved from the weapon in his hand too the girl in the coffin. She looks just like Mina therefore this girl must be important too him. Hellsing was not the one to put others before him in the face of danger but he had to take a chance. Thinking fast Hellsing moved his weapon and pointed it at the girl ready to strike.

"Who is this girl?" he demanded quickly before the creature could have the chance to attack.

"No!" roared Dracula, his eyes widen as he reached out his hand to stop Hellsing. However before he could move his feet, he stopped with the look in Van Hellsing's eye. Dracula knew he would do it, "Don't hurt her," he whispers as his face softened with worry and fear. Hellsing was surprised again tonight. The creature for the first time showed fear. Yet, not fear for himself but for the girl. He thanked God in heaven he found this girl for on his own he would be a dead man.

"Is she one of the women you took Monster? Answer Me!"

"No." Dracula answered with his head down. It seemed as if he's given up somehow.

"Well..?"

"She's my bride."

"Your bride? You're lying. Why would you go after Mina if this girl is your bride. Don't lie too me Monster or it will be the end for her."

"No! Please, she is."

"Please...," Van Hellsing stated like it had a bad taste in his mouth,"Out of all the innocent lives that you have taken, how many of them asked for mercy? Yet, you dare say '_please_' too me you Monster from hell! I should end your life and this girl now before she becomes a creature of darkness like you. You're Nothing! You hear me...Nothing!" Hellsing was in rage now over everything that his trusted friends and him been though. Poor Mr and Mrs. Harker in hiding and the families who lost a loved one helping to kill the monster.

"You'll pay for that you...," said Dracula in rage he wanted to tear out his beating heart with his teeth for that statement. He moved in too strike when suddenly he stopped as a loud gun shot filled the air. He dropped to his knees first than flat on his chest. He was out cold.

"Van Hellsing, my God are you alright?" asked doctor Jack coming in with Arthur and Quincey behind.

"Yes. I'm alright," he answered taking a breath. This was one of those moments he was glad he had friends and one of the reasons why he honored them so dearly because they always came on time.

"Wow wee! Hellsing you sure got yourself into big trouble," said Quincey moving Dracula with his boot to make sure he was out.

"I've been though worse," Hellsing laughed.

"I say, why does he live in a place like this?", states Arthur holding a napkin to his face while looking at the rats and God knew what else was in there. Was it too hard to ask that a vampire lived in a more better environment.

"Who's this sweetly pie?", asked Quincey pointing to the girl in the coffin.

"Dracula's bride," answered Hellsing

"What?", asked Jack while giving Van Hellsing a drink of water, "You can't be sure?" he finished.

"That's what he said."

"Whoa she's a real fox and if I didn't know any better. I say she looks like sweet Mina," said Quincey standing beside the coffin.

"Quincey, don't call women '_foxes_'", replied Arthur correcting him on his Yankee talk but Quincey laughed it off as always.

"Well judging from the look of the girl, she seems to be no danger too us. I believe she is in some deep sleep like coma", stated Jack, "What do you think Hellsing?"

"You are most right Jack, most right indeed. However, I just can't understand why would he want Mina if he has this girl?"

"Who knows maybe she can't wake up or maybe he just wanted the best of both worlds. He is still a man for Christ sakes," said Arthur remembering the time when he fooled around with some twins before he laid his eyes on Lucy. '_The good old days_' he thought with a sigh.

"That maybe true."

"Yeah. What y'all saying seems alright and all about Missy over here but, what're we gonna do about the Count? That shot was a pretty good one, if I do say so myself, but anytime now that vamp're is gonna be on the run aga'n like a wild goose trying to fly," said Quincey looking at Dracula.

"I have an idea," said Hellsing smiling. The others looked at him as if he has gone crazy again. Yet, they trusted him so far he has never lead them in the wrong direction.

* * *

><p>At first all Dracula could hear was the content drops of water leaking from who knows where. It began to ignore him for as the same time the water made a dropping sound, his head would pound like a tight belt was around it. He opened his eyes slowly to see where he was yet, everything was out of focus; objects seemed to be dancing in his head back and forward and, left to right. He shook his head as memories beforehand came back as a flood. Him running too the safely of his castle with Van Hellsing and his friends on his heels, him yelling at Hellsing to get away from his beloved bride and than...nothing, nothing but pain and now this. When his vampire eyes came into focus he wasn't too surprised to find himself chained hand and foot inside a cage within a dark stone room. There were no windows on the room, of course, and a wooden door. He grew angry suddenly with the knowledge that he has been captured but, what of his bride? If anything should happen to her it would be the end for every living soul he came across. He hissed and cursed with every word he knew while calling Van Hellsing to come and face him however no one came. For several days it was like this, by than he was hungry and tried from the endless nights of shouting and trying to get out of the chains. Finally, the door opened as light shined in Dracula moved his face away, when he looked he saw the outline of a man at the door. He bared his razor shape teeth like a mad dog.<p>

"Let Me Go!", he hissed loudly.

Van Hellsing stood within the doorway holding a glass of wine in his hand while the other rest in his pocket. He inhaled the wine before taking a long sip, he looked to Dracula finally with the corners of his lips risen up. '_What is this fool smiling about? Doesn't he know I am going to kill him and his company for what they have done'_ thought Dracula. Hellsing continued to smile, him and his friends have worked up a way so that the monster would be no danger too them or anyone else but, first he had to make the breast understand that he was his Master now, whether he liked it or not. He looked too the monster as a father would to his son about to be punished, knowing no matter what the son said or did it wouldn't change the outcome. He finished the glass of wine, which was quiet good, if he might add and lowered it too the floor as he walked in the cold dark room. While unlocking the cage Hellsing took a wooden spear out of his long jacket, he rose it over his head with fire blazing in his blue eyes, his golden and sliver hair looked wild like he had endless nights of sleep yet, he looked healthy and frighting as ever. In a flash, he stabbed Dracula in the chest; he knew it wouldn't kill him, Lord knows some poor soul tried that already. Blood covered the floor and walls of the cage as some fell on Hellsing's jacket and face; Dracula shouted in pain as blood flowed from his mouth and chest, than his body became limp within the chains like a dead man, for a moment Hellsing thought that was it but, he knew better there was no way Dracula could die so easily. Softly Van Hellsing heard something coming from the monster, than it got louder and louder. Laughter._ 'The beast was laughing at him?_' Hellsing thought, _'That low life is chained from head to foot, hasn't feed for days and, impaled with a wooden spear_! '_Yet, he finds something amusing_!'. Hellsing was enraged as Dracula kept laughing soon it was so loud he thought his ears were going to fall off. He felt a pain in the pit of his stomach with the chilling feeling that while his trusted friends and him were fighting for their lives and, those good men that die putting their lives in danger; Dracula was laughing at them.

"How Dare You! You pitiful creature!", he screamed. Hellsing balled each hand into a fist and with all the strength he had throw them at Dracula's face. One by one, he screamed in pure anger as the monster took hit after hit, Hellsing didn't care where he throw each punch, his face, his chest, it didn't matter. Suddenly, strong arms threw Van Hellsing flat on his bottom, carrying him out of the cage as he kicked with all his might. Someone came in front of him and closed the door of the cage.

"Abraham Van Hellsing! What the devil has gotten into you?", someone yelled.

"I told you not to let him drink so much", someone warned, "...and now look what happened. He's gone mad."

"Don't worry your little head doc. I got him", replied another voice.

Van Hellsing couldn't even make out who was talking. He keep yelled that everything was the monster's fault. Than he felt something hard hit him on the side his face. The blow was so painful he stopped yelling in shock, only than did he come too his senses.

"**Abraham**! Do you hear me? Got a hold of yourself man!", yelled Jack.

"It's his fault. Everything that happened is his fault", he answered.

"We know old friend. We know." Arthur said softly, "But that is no excuse too go off as a madman like this creature here, he lost his soul years ago to madness and we won't let you do the same. We are different Hellsing. Remember that, remember."

"That's right. "In the name of God impure souls of the living dead shall be banished into eternal damnation", Quincey quoted, "You taught us those words Abe, and ever since I've been tell'n myself that. We got too win. We have to keep going. No matter how tough it is."

By than Arthur and Quincey released Hellsing. He stood with his face down and hands tight in a fist. "I know. Can you ever forgive me? It pains me that you all had to see me like this" he sighed, "I'm only a man."

After a moment of silence, Quincey added, "Wait a sec! I thought you said you were a doctor?"

The room was silent again as each one smiled until suddenly the room was fulled with laughter. '_Leave it to Quincey_' thought Hellsing. "Thank you Quincey. I needed that".

"At a time like this and all you could do was make a joke", sighed Arthur wiping the tears in his eyes from laughing so hard, "I worry about your mental health sometimes Yankee."

"Well, I won't argue with Arthur but, I must say it was quit an ice breaker" chucked Jack.

"Thank you, thank you" bowed Quincey.

"Now what do we do with the Count?" asked Jack

They looked too the cage to see that the monster was out cold again. Blood still leaked from his chest where the wooden spear was.

"Lets wake him up. We need too talk."

"Are you sure about this Hellsing?" asked Jack. He wanted to make sure Hellsing wasn't going do anything crazy when dealing with the monster, they had to be; Dracula had a good eye for his victim's weakness.

Jack opened the cage again as the three men came inside with him closely behind, they stood before the vampire looking down at him. They hoped their plan would work, they couldn't really keep the vampire here forever. Sooner or later he will find a way out and they were not going though that again. For days they had looked at every bounding spell they could get their hands on. Of course, they asked Van Hellsing if he was sure about this and begged him to rethink the matter but, once Hellsing's mind was made up it was impossible to change it. They found the curse they were looking for to bound the monster too Van Hellsing; mind, body and, whatever soul was left in the creature. The spell would make him, Dracula's Master and if he die before his time the spell would go to the next person of the group however, the spell is blood bound so if Hellsing was to have a child the spell would to it and so and so on.

"Well lets get a move on. We've haven't got all night. I would must like to get some rest before we leave for the train. I can't wait to be back in good old England", said Arthur covering up his mouth with a yawn.

"He's sleeping. Don't you think we should do the spell now?" asked Jack taking out the book of spells from his pocket, he opened it to the page they needed. It had a star in the middle with writings around it in a circle.

"No. I want him awake so he can understand what is too become of him. I have no time for his silly games. If he is to be my servant than I want to tell him loud and clear." replied Hellsing

"Alright one vampire slave com'n up!" said Quincey. He grabbed a hold of the spear within Dracula's chest and gave a mighty pull. Dracula jerked awake yelling from the pain. Blood continued to flow from his chest and mouth. He breathed heavily for a moment until his blood crimson eyes fell on them. The doctor with a book in his hand, Hellsing standing next to him with his arms crossed, the rich Englishman with his fist on his hips standing proudly; Dracula knew he hated him most of all since he killed his beloved bride Lucy however, Dracula felt he was doing him a favor the girl knew every men in town, she was probably going to take his money and run. Dracula gave him a smile which made the Englishman's eyes narrow. It fell however, when his eyes came on the American who was standing there with the wooden spear in his hand, waving it with a smile too see it caused Dracula pain; Dracula hated that man more than Hellsing, for one he was hard too kill since he was good with weapons and he destroyed most of his children of the night. One day he will see that man stuffer for what he did, he bared his teeth at him which only made the American smile more. "Howdy partner" greeted Qunicey in his best Western accent. The others smiled in union.

"What do you want? Leave me in peace you filth. Your very presents makes my skin claw and my eyes burn." Dracula replied, he wanted to insult them as much as possible. He had lost the battle but not the war. "Once I get out of this place I'm going to rip your hearts out and leave your bodies to be eaten by wolves" looking too Quincey, "...and you, I will make you stuffer daily for all my children you killed while you beg for death! I hope they met you in hell American!", Suddenly than looked to the rich Englishman. "How did it feel when you killed your precious Lucy? You know she wasn't all that bad when I fucked her. The only difference between her and a whore on the street was you didn't have to pay her." He laughed.

At that Arthur's face was red and eyes dark in hate. He tried to reach for the monster and tear him limb from every miserable limb however Quincey grabbed his arm and Hellsing the other. "Don't you say a **BLOODLY** word about my Lucy! You hear me Monster! Your days are numbered!" he roared.

Dracula laughed even harder this time until the American hit him on the head with the wooden spear like a master punishing a bad dog. "You shut your damn pie hole you filthy animal! We had enough of you talk'n shit." He commanded hitting him one last time. Dracula fell quiet than his body hurt and his head was pounding from all the yelling and loss of blood.

Van Hellsing looked to Jack who had a horrified look on his face. Jack cared about Lucy dearly although she played with his feelings and Quincey's; never knowing which man she would choose to be her husband put him in a dark place. His thoughts cloud his judgment of whether he was good enough for her, Lucy lived a high life and she surrounded herself with the best things money could buy. Jack was a working doctor and could not give her the life she wanted and, Quincey owned many lands in the States but even that wasn't good enough for her. Arthur seemed the best choice since he was a wealthy Englishman, who like her, lived with the best things money could buy. To say it broke his heart that she didn't love him because he was some poor doctor would be putting it mildly. The words Dracula spoke put him in a trance for he, at times, felt all the pain he was going though happened to him because of that girl and God help him but maybe she got what was coming to her. Lord only knows how many broken hearts and empty wallets she left behind. He pitied himself.

He felt a warm strong hand on his shoulder. He looked too see Van Hellsing his teacher and friend give him a smile. "Come my friend. It is time to bound this monster."

At that Jack came out of his one man world and smiled. "Yes it is time. Come now Arthur no more shouting! It's time to put this to rest", he said looking at Arthur trying to calm himself and Quincey who give a smile, he felt proud he got too hit the monster with the spear.

"Yes indeed. It's your show now Hellsing. We're counting on you", stated Arthur.

Van Hellsing came froward, standing in front of the monster as he did before. Dracula looked up at him, his eyes narrowed trying to understand what the others were talking about. If they thought he was going to die so easily they had another thing coming.

"You can't kill me." Dracula said with a smile."You're wasting you time old man."

"Silence!" commanded Hellsing, "I will not be hearing anymore of your foolishness. I have something you should know. So, listen and listen good. You have nothing here for you, your followers are dead and still your kind runs this earth. You have helped make these creatures of darkness therefore it should be you hunting them."

"Why would I help you?" Dracula roared. Van Hellsing must have lost his mind if he thought he was going to help these men in hunting vampires. He was a vampire as well, if Hellsing hadn't notice. Dracula promised himself as soon as he was free he would tear them apart the first chance he got. Mina would have been his if that stupid husband of her's didn't escape his castle. He knew he should have killed Johnathan Harker when he had the chance.

"Whoever said I asked your help? I am telling you, you are going to help! No vampire can defeat you Count. You're the best that is why I have chosen you to serve under me."

"Serve you? He chucked. "Have you lost your mind? Did you hit your head or drink too much old man? I. Serve. No one! He said every word loud and clear so that Hellsing would get the point. '_He must be insane'_ he thought. However, Hellsing just stood there unmoved by Dracula's words. He couldn't help up break a smile at the corner of his mouth, making Dracula's eyes narrow again.

"Oh yes you will monster and you will do it willingly," turning to Jack with the book of spells in his hand. He gave him a nod. Jack looked down at the book and began to read out loud. Arthur and Quincey took out a piece of paper from their pockets and began to read as well. The words were the strangest thing Dracula had ever heard. Some of the words were Latin and some Greek, or so he thought. As they read Van Hellsing took out a blade, removed his white glove off his right hand and cut himself along the palm. He went too Quincey first and did the same then Arthur and lastly Jack. When all their right palms were cut they let the blood fall on the floor in front of the creature. Dracula's eyes widen too see such blood, it made his mouth water. Suddenly, with a loud voice Van Hellsing began to say words as the others but different. Something about '_master_' and '_slave_' and '_bound_' too Dracula's ears in the strange language. His eyes widen suddenly looking to Van Hellsing as a great wind picked up around the room, the blood on the floor began it glow a bright red and move under Dracula into a star surrounded by a circle with writings around it. Van Hellsing and the others continued to say the strange words as Dracula saw a red crimson smoke rise from the bloody pentagram surround him. The wind blew as a mighty world wind around and around, he felt his back become hot like a red hot iron was pressed to his skin. He yelled out of pain and surprise, the pain flowed down to his legs, feet and toes and up again to his arms and hands and fingers. Dracula looked to his hands and saw the markings on the floor imprinted too his white gloves they glowed a bright red. When the men stopped reading the strange words, Hellsing came forward again. His blue eyes burning like fire and his blond hair wider than before. The wind blew as the ground shook under his feet as Hellsing came inside the bloody star with Dracula.

"Whatever is bound in heaven shall be bound in earth and whatever is released in heaven shall be released on earth! We bound you Dracula! We bound you, we bound you, we bound you!" He keep saying over again. The others joined in as their voices became one. The red smoke that was surrounding him as a flash tighten around him like a chain; his arms, legs and neck. The burning feeling on his body go hotter as he yelled once more. Soon the men voices stopped and the wind stopped and the burning stopped and all was silent. The red smoke released him and disappeared. Dracula breathed heavily as a weight was lifted off of him. He looked to Van Hellsing who seem to be glowing all over. Hellsing smiled at Dracula.

"What are you smiling about? What the HELL did you do to me? Get me out of here at once!" Dracula ordered. He felt like he was under tons of water and his arms and legs were heavy. Everything felt off somehow as if his body was not his own but a puppet on a string waiting for his puppet master to pull the strings. '_What is happening to me? I have to get out of here. This is insane. What just happened_?' he thought.

'_What is the matter Dracula...afraid?_' came a second thought.

Dracula eyes narrowed to Van Hellsing. He still had that smile over his face. '_How are you in my thoughts? What kind of witchcraft is __this?_'.

'_Shame on you to think playing with others minds your game alone vampire_' Hellsing thought back.

'_How? What have you done old man!'_ Dracula shouted in his mind.

"This is the end for you vampire. Think not that your life is meaningful to me because it is not. Your serve is needed No Life King, you have been weighted and found wanting and it is time you've paid the price for your sins. I am your Master now and you are my Servant until the end of my life time".

"Never!"

"Oh. You think to challenge me vampire. Think again. For you are connected to me mind, body and spirit. Your children of the night shall be nothing but dust in the wind. For it will be you who shall destroy them."

"I have nothing to loss. Who cares if I am bound to you. Kill me and get it over with so that I may welcome you into hell in the afterlife." He laughed with a sigh. His body hurt all over and he hadn't feed in so long it seemed like forever.

"She cares" Van Hellsing answered. When Hellsing said that Quincey and Arthur left the room. Soon they came back with Quincey holding a long stone box at the head and Arthur at the end. When they came inside the room with the stone box they dropped it lightly on the ground. After looking at the long stone box in confusion for a moment, Dracula's vampire heart almost jumped out of his chest when Arthur took hold of the cover and pulled it back.

"No" he grasped. "No, No, No". Curse God in heaven for making him suffer so. How could he have forgotten about his beloved bride. There she laid peacefully at the mercy of these men unaware while she sleep. There was a hot pain in his chest when he looked at her, the guilt of what had happened all those years ago. '_If only she had waited. Just a little longer_' he thought. Memories of being filled with joy coming home after a long war, hoping to be welcomed in the arms of his beloved. Yet seeing her laying beautiful and pale in a coffin at the center of the church made him wish he had die in battle with his men. The priest telling him that her soul would be forever damned because she took her own life by throwing herself over a cliff into the sea, when she believed him to be dead. The pain, so much pain filled him like a angry volcano god that he cursed God and all those that followed Him. What was life without love? What was life without peace and happiness? What was life without her...all the blood he loss and all the men he killed couldn't ease his pain. There was no God for him, there was no God for anyone. Without even thinking he mumbled, "I'll do it. Leave her be. I'll do anything you say".

Van Hellsing and his men looked at each other in shock. They didn't think it would be that simple however they would not be fooled so easily. He was Dracula after all. Hellsing acted quickly by taking this opportunity to lay down the ground rules. "From this day forward you will serve me and only me. If I am to have children you will serve them as well for the bound I have over you is by blood. However if I don't have children and die then one of my trusted friends will be next in line as your Master. And so on and so on. Understand?"

Dracula nodded.

"If you try to escape or kill me one of my friends will kill her. You will stay with me as your bride with them. She will be placed where no harm can come to her; if you do as you are told vampire than maybe, just maybe, she will be yours again when she wakes".

Dracula's eyes glowed with a drop of hope. If he does what he is told and be a faithful servant to Van Hellsing, he could see his beloved again.

"You will stay here for the time being", Hellsing ordered. Quincey and Arthur once again took the stone coffin out the dark room. As Jack followed closely behind. Van Hellsing watched Dracula for a while longer as he silently killed his pride; the hunted now becoming the hunter. Van Hellsing slowly walked out the cage and locked it once more. He turned to the door and looked back at Dracula. He laid there as a broken animal, a bird that has forgotten how to fly, a soul never to see the light of day. For a moment Hellsing almost felt pity for the creature. He had learned and read much about Dracula's mortal life and it was worst than a Shakespearean tragedy. "I've made a new name for you as well vampire. Can't go around calling you Dracula, of course".

"What is it?" mumbled Dracula.

"Your new name shall be... _Alucard_" he said and closed the door behind him leaving Dracula in the dark.

"Yes. My Master"


	3. First Taste

**First Taste**

Years passed as Dracula now known as _Alucard _and Van Hellsing destroyed vampires and creatures of the night together. It wasn't long until governments and world leaders knew of the infamous Van Hellsing. They would pay even beg Van Hellsing to come help them to clean their country of such evils.

Though it all, Alucard stay by Van Hellsing side until old age let death finally take him to rest. Hellsing had a son however before he dead, told him everything he needed to know to control the creäture and how to destroy the forces of darkness that haunt the night; Alucard served him as well and his son after that and his children after that. Masters came and went as did the years yet he remained faithful and loyal to The Hellsing Family for hundreds of years.

When Alucard finally bought his story to a close. Integra couldn't believe it yet she felt a string of pride for her great-grandfather Van Hellsing. However the fact still remind that Alucard only became a servant to the Hellsing family to protect his beloved. She was full of anger suddenly because for as long as she could remember she thought it was because Alucard was made a servant. Yet, the anger turned down into respect for Alucard and of pity as well. He may have had a spell placed on him, but in the light he _choose_ it. He could have killed Van Hellsing's son or the others in line while finding information of where they hind his bride; but he didn't. Integra could only image having to serve someone for years only to keep the one you loved safe. It made her shuddered.

"You only became a servant to protect her." She finally whispered softy for if it wasn't for Alucard's vampire hearing he wouldn't have heard, it sound as a question when really it was a statement.

"Yes", answered Alucard with a sigh. He stood there with his head down watching the cold hard stone floor with interest. How would his Master see him now? A coward? A fool? The dangerous strongest vampire to ever live under her command is bested by Van Hellsing by holding his love hostage and a bounding spell. The thought was unthinkable. For years he felt like a laughing-stock, if only Van Hellsing had to the mind to end his miserable life in peace. And yet after everything. Everything! He's done serving the Hellsing Family was in vain. His beloved has forgotten him._ Him_! Of all people. Was this a trick, a game or a lie?... No! Van Hellsing wouldn't do such a thing. Would he? His Master's movements silenced his thoughts to the corner of his mind... for now.

With a sigh, she took another cigar out her suit inter pocket towards her lips. Reaching in her pants pocket and taking out her trusty lighter she lite the cigar and gave a mighty inhale. As the smoke-filled her lungs and came out though her nose, Alucard could see the cigar calm her nerves. He would tell her often that smoking was bad for her but she would always tell him, _What does it matter if I'm going to die someday anyways, _or his favorite; _Mind your own damn business. Vampire. _So, he stopped telling her altogether, who knew better than him that everyone needs their simple pleasures.

"I can't believe it. All this time you've done this was to protect her? I envy her for that".

"Why?"

Integra blew out the last of her smoke from the cigar she was holding. She let it out slowly as the once long cigar is now the size of her thumb. She had to take a moment to let all this new information in. Van Hellsing chased after Dracula because he tried to take Mina however Dracula made it safely to his homeland but Hellsing and his friends chased him still. Hellsing found Dracula's bride while trying to find him, he threaten to kill her until Dracula tried to stop him, he was imprisoned and told if he served Hellsing he will keep her safe and finally he would have her again.

"True love holds no bounds, as they say. What are you going to do now? She doesn't remember you."

"I know". He sighed rubbing his eyes in circular motions. Tonight was a long one with him and Seras haunting down that ant of a vampire and his ghouls and now this. He needed a drink and a nice long rest in his coffin. "If it is not too much trouble Master. You can let her stay close to me. I will have full watch over her."

"Damn right you well!" Integra pulled out Van Hellsing's letter in her hand. She reached her hand out as he took it. Placing her hand back in her pocket she watched him read the letter. His red eyes moved over the letter two times. Remembering every single word written upon it. If anyone knew it would be Alucard if the letter was really from Van Hellsing. By the widen of his eyes, she guessed right. It was from him.

"He wrote this" he said, "He kept his promise."Alucard knew for sure that this wasn't a joke. Van Hellsing did keep her safe all these years and she had only woken up til now. Alucard closed his eyes for a moment knowing his sacrifice was not in vain. _Thank you. _He thought, _Thank you._

"We still have a problem. What about the girl? She will have to work for me if she wants to be any use."

"I know"

"Good. Get her started on training when she's well rested. What's her name?" asked Integra

"Elizabetta but call her Liza" He said.

"Alright than. I'll have Walter come and give her some clothes and ...something to eat. I suppose."

"Yes. Some blood will do her good."

"Good night, Alucard." She said while walking away down the long dark hallway.

"Good night, my Master." He said but he was already gone.

Liza sat on the bed looking down at her dress. It no longer looked like a white dress but off white with dirt at the bottom and it had the smell of something old. She paid to attention this because she could only think about the woman with long blonde hair and he man in the red coat. His eyes. Something was strange about his eyes. Red. Red as blood roses, she thought. No one has eyes like that it was unreal and not natural. It made her shudder.

_'What happened to me?' _she thought. Rubbing her head she pulled back her long jet black her from her face. Somehow all she could remember was..was...falling. Falling down a long cliff and...water there was so much water. Like the sea swallowing her whole never wanting her to see the light of day again. She rubbed her eyes as the sound of the ocean filled her ears. '_What happened to me? How did I know to come here, I've never heard of someone called Hell...sing. What a strange name to have'. _Her thoughts only made her head hurt more. She breath deeply trying to clear the fog in her mind. Yet it only stay blank. There was a light knock on the door suddenly so she put her thoughts away for now.

"Come in" she called sweetly.

Walter came in bowing his head to her, as she stood up almost losing her balance and bowing back.

"Good day Ma'am I'm Walter the butler. I brought some new clothes to change into. I hope you don't mind" he said laying them on the dresser.

"Thank you sir. That is very kind of you. I will enjoy them" she smiled back

He walked over to a door on across the bed to the left.

"Here is the bathroom and the door to the left is the closet. I will take my leave now. If there is anything you need, please feel free to ask", Walter smiled.

"Well there is one thing you can do for me?" Liza asked looking down

"Yes? My lady"

"Well I'm quit hungry and I feel as if I haven't eaten in years. May you bring me something please."

"Yes my lady" replayed Walter with a bow. He closed the door behind him.

"You know she'll need blood. Right?" whispered Alucard from the shadows

Walter couldn't see him but knew he was here.

"Yes. I do but I have a feeling she doesn't know what she's become. Poor girl. How are you going to tell her?"

"Tell her?...She doesn't even remember me. How could I tell her anything."

"She's your_ bride_ Alucard. You know her better than anyone. Find a way to make her remember. Or how should I say use your _charm._"

"Oh Angel of Death. How you never change" whispered Alucard from the shadows. Leaving a proud butler.

Walter hummed to himself walking down the long hallway to the basement in Hellsing Mansion. He walked pushing a tray with a tall cup of medical blood. He walked pass door after door until he finally stopped at one. He knocked lightly clearing his throat.

"Who is it?" asked a young voice from behind the door.

"Walter, my Lady. You asked for me to bring you something to eat"

"Oh yes. Please do come in" she said

Walter opened the door while pulling the tray behind him. Liza stood in the mirror at herself. Walter had left her some clothes which was a long black grown. Made in warm cotton it covered every curve all the way to her ankles, with a pair of cotton slippers designed with golden flowers. Walter could smell the bath oils in the air and her hair was lightly wet. She must have taken a bath while he was gone.

Liza grazed at herself combing her jet black hair that reached to her back. She can't stop looking at herself her skin seemed so pale making the black grown seem darker and her green eyes. Glowed almost... dangerously, even as a monster in a fairly tale. Her full lips no longer was the color of pink but red. Yet she was the same person just plain hungry. The bathroom was a Queen's dream for it had a huge tub and bath oils in colors and smells she's never even dreamed of.

She hummed to herself as Walter pulled in the tray. She smiled brightly to him in the mirror. He brought something for her, she thought,_ 'Finally_'. She couldn't wait to eat, it seem she hasn't eaten in years. Liza stopped combing her hair placing the brush down in the side of the bed. She turned to Walter who smiled again.

"I hope you've enjoyed the clothes I left for you?" he asked smiling

"Oh yes" she said looking down at the grown, smiling up at Walter who seemed pleased. "I love it, it suit me so well. Thank you Walter."

Walter held up his hand, shaking his head.

"No need to thank me Ma'am. It's a pleasure"

He turned to the tray picked up the glass of blood.

"Here you go Ma'am" he said gently handing her the glass. Liza looked confused as her eyebrows rose to her hair-line. Walter who didn't pick up her worry keep smiling with his hand reached out. She took the glass in hand studying it. The color was crimson red and it seemed thick but not too thick, she was sure it wasn't wine.

"Hm, Walter" she said as he stood watching her.

"Yes my lady?"

"I don't mean to be rude but I think you must have misunderstood me. When I said something to eat'"

Walter looked at the glass in her hand.

"I see but you must forgive me when I say, I didn't misunderstand you"

"I asked for something to eat. I'm not sure w...what this is..."

He saw her smell the glass and turning it away in disgust. He guessed right, she didn't know she was even a vampire. The living dead, the creatures of the night. Thinking quickly he had to lure her into drinking the blood. Sir Integra doesn't want another non-blood drinker like Seras.

"I assure you that's very good for you and delicious . May I add" smiling quickly.

Liza again seemed unsure of what she was holding. Walter smiled said other wise that she should trust him. Grazing at it she smelled the red crimson liquid in the glass. She gave a little smiled at Walter nervously, not wanting to be rude. She took the glass to her lips, as she opened her mouth to let the liquid in.

As the liquid entered her mouth, Walter stared hoping she would really drink it.

Her face screwed up in to disgust as the taste was bitter and cold. Slowly she drunk. Suddenly the taste was sweet and not bitter yet still cold. The taste was wonderful as it poured down her throat. Her taste buds went to heaven at last, her face soften enjoying it.

Feeling the last drop pour into her mouth she hummed to herself smiling while her eyes closed.

She could still taste it. Licking her lips for more. She lowered the glass down, opening her eyes at Walter. She smiled brightly giggling a little as she had just eaten candy for the first time.

"Walter..." she breathed still smiling. "It taste so wonderful no... better than wonderful it taste delicious. The most delicious thing I've even tasted" she said in pure happiness. "What is it?"

"What is it?" he asked repeating her question. He had to make perfectly clear about what she was asking.

"Yes of course. I have to know what this was. It taste so fine. Please tell me?" she said putting her finger in the glass and wiping some on her finger to lick it. She knew what she was doing was not lady like but the liquid was too good to be true.

Liza had to have more or she'll go mad. Walter stood there thinking of how best to answer her. How do you tell someone who they just drunk a glass of blood? Human blood no less. And the fact remain is she enjoyed it was making this even harder. She may not like her answer. But although she did ask.

Walter let out a sigh. He straighten his tie while placing his eye-glass over his eye. He stood tall clearing his throat as he said it.

"Hm...What was that Walter?"

Liza was so into the strange red liquid that she didn't hear what Walter said. She stopped and put the glass down. It was so unladylike, if her mother thought her doing such a thing her hands would be red from spanking.

"Well...my lady..." he started off but stop to reconsider the matter.

"Oh come Walter you can tell me. It wasn't deadly was it?" she asked giggled but unsure.

"Oh no, my lady" he answered quickly.

"So...what was it?"

Walter looked down again, he looked up at her. He couldn't lie to her she would find out sooner or later. Now was the best time to get it over right. Right?

"It was blood" he said straight forward.

"What?" she asked not understanding him maybe she heard him wrong.

"It was **b****lood****"** he repeated.

Liza was no fool and wasn't just some girl who played around like her brothers after their lessons. She read books upon books like a good girl. She understand what he said to her but the only word that seemed foreign was blood. People don't drunk blood. That was well...impossible. He could be lying but it's rude calling someone a lair. Or he could be pulling a joke on her.

She remembered falling as a child on her hand once and how quickly the blood come out. She had to suck on her cut to make the bleeding stop. Then it hit her. Hard and unforgiving. They did the same. And before she drunk it, it did have a very funny smell. But the blood didn't taste the same at all. This one tasted good.

Liza looked down at the glass. They're must be a reason.

"This must be a mistake. People don't drunk blood. This tastes nothing like blood. How could I have enjoyed it so much and why would you give it me in the first place?"

"You're a vampire"

"Vam...pire?" she questioned

In her childhood she remembered how her brothers and her would sit around their Uncle. He would tell stories of creatures who would come in the middle of the night taking young women into a lair. Feasting upon their blood. Their mother never approved of him doing such a thing, since it would only give them nightmares in the end. What were they called again? She thought.

Suddenly, realization dawned on her like a flood. She jumped up quickly as if the bed caught on fire. Her eyes widen with her lips in a great "o". The room began to spin as her knees got weak. Blood. He said, could it really be. She backed to the dresser making the glass cup fall to the floor.

"Oh my. Let me get that Ma'am", said Walter as he tried to reach for the broken glass.

Liza got to it first however and cut her middle finger. She jumped back pulling her hand towards herself. She turned her hand over to see the cut digit. The cut was not deep but still it hurt. Then within a blink the cut healed itself.

"What...what..?" She tried to say but she couldn't get the words out of her mouth. "How did that happen? I cut myself but it healed like nothing happened."

"I told you Ma'am. You're a vampire", came Walter's calm reply, " Any cuts or bruises will heal in seconds. You must not worry yourself. You are still the same just..."

"A killer! She finished. "A monster! How did this happen to me?"

"Please my lady. You must calm down."

Walter knew this would be hard for her to understand since she woke up in a strange place and now to find out that she's one of the undead. He came towards her with slow steps to not alarm her. Her head snapped up looking at him with horror. As his arms came out to hold her, she shook lose.

"No, stay away. I want to go home."

She saw the door. She ran for it as quickly as her weak legs could carry her.

"No!" yelled Walter.

He ran to the door only to see her already gone. He called her name, searching the mansion for her. Yet there was no sign of her it was like she vanished. He came to the main floor of the mansion. While he walked pass something caught his eye. He turned to see that the main door was open but only a little. As if someone forgot to close it. He came to the door and opened it wide.

"Oh no. What have I done?"

* * *

><p><strong>I just want to say THANK YOU! THANK YOU! Everyone that reviewed, favorited or following my story. For a moment I didn't think I was going to continue. I'm glad I put some things aside and moved on with it. Thanks everyone so much and I hope you enjoy reading. Oh sorry if there are any errors (I don't have a Beta) But hey hoo it's cool with me. <strong>

**Love Ya!**


	4. Bring Her Back

**Bring Her Back**

The cold night air left the people of London to safely stay within their warm houses. Not a whisper was heard as a fog wiped over the streets with the full moon shining brightly without a cloud in the sky; making every star in the solar system polish the sky in sliver glitter. In the darkness feet running at an impossible speed ran down the stone streets of London. Liza ran feeling an over powering feeling within her. She had no idea where she was going but that wouldn't stop the ugly truth that was slowly crashing down on her. Even now as she ran, she didn't feel out of breath, she didn't even see her breath in the cold night air and the speed she was running left her in awe yet frighten all the more. Leaving her to believe she was not the same anymore.

"_I have to get away from here. I have too. I just want to go home."_She thought.

Blood tears began to fall from her eyes as thoughts of her home came to her mind. She missed home. The green plains, huge rocky mountains, the cold nights, cool evening and warm mornings. Trees wide and tall as the eye could see; deep roaring seas over cliff tops. Her home. _Transylvania._ How sweet it would be to see it; where the air smelled of rain and evergreen trees with the promise of fresh flowers or soft snow.

She began to think of her mother. Sweet and brave; always knowing what to say. Her father, proud and strong with a taste of gentle in his eyes. Her six older brothers, who could forget them; tall, built, handsome and smart. She was the only girl and last born of the family giving her brothers a reason to be protective, if a man even thought of gazing at her the wrong way they would feed them to the dogs.

She tripped,"Ah!"She cried, falling on her stomach as the red tears clouded her vision. Moaning in silent on the ground she turned to her side bringing her knees to her chest as her long black hair spread out over her and the street.

"Father. Mother. Brothers. I'm scared, please help me."_ S_he whispered softly like a prayer.

Liza felt so weak and helpless, she could remember her oldest brother telling her, even though she's a girl it didn't mean she couldn't be strong. Mother was strong, she nursed and raised seven children, while still looking her best, all the while being a support to father. She needs to be strong. For her family. For herself. The cold ground under her covered her skin in goosebumps as the wind blew. The full moon shined on a tall tower making the shadows come alive until it reached her, the huge bell rocked back and forth in the wind, she lifted her head to see the bell tower with the moon shining behind as it glowed in white light.

She smiled remembering the bell tower from the church in her homeland. She had to get out of the cold quickly, she slide her arms under her while pushing up. She stood on uneven feet holding her arms as she walked towards the church.

**XOXOXO**

The guards of Hellsing were on full alert for the girl. Sir Integra made them look high and low until she was found. She waited in her office tapping her fingers on the wooden desk, staring at the phone to get word on the girl's whereabouts as Walter stood by her side. Finally the phone ringed and she wasted no time to pick it up.

"Yes. Where is she? Have you found her?" Ordered Integra quickly before the other person could answer.

"No. Sir, we haven't found her. We searched all over Hellsing grounds and she's nowhere to be found" answered Seras.

"Are you sure?"

"Without a doubt. Sir, it could be possible she left Hellsing grounds long ago"

Integra sighed. This was not good, not good at all. "Alright come back to base. We need to review the matter."

"Yes, Sir Integra" she said cutting off the line.

"This is all my fault."

Integra turned to see Walter facing the huge windows that faced the front of the Hellsing mansion.

"Walter.." She said softy.

"No. Sir Integra, no it's all my doing. I gave her blood. She wasn't ready for such news that she's become a vampire. I can only image the confusion she's already in. Waking up in a strange world, in a strange time and all the many things she will have to learn and do."

"It isn't your fault. How could you have known she'd act the way she did? We'll find her, Walter. I just hope she doesn't hurt anybody."

"_She won't hurt anyone"_ came a deep low voice for the shadows

Integra looked up from her desk. Eying the dark room she heard heavy footsteps in a slow pace walk out of the shadows. Spotting Alucard's red coat and bright red eyes.

"Alucard", she stated. She already knew he heard about the girl running away and wanted his thoughts on the matter.

Alucard walked to the desk bowing his head showing his Master respect. Integra leaned forward resting her elbows on the desk with her fingers crossed.

"Alucard we seem to have reached a problem."

"I know she's gone. Police girl is right. Running at her speed she left Hellsing grounds long ago" Alucard informed.

"We need her back. How do you know she won't hurt anyone?"

"She's still unaware what she's become."

"But I gave her human blood! I said she was a vampire!" Walter yelled, turning toward Alucard. "Someone could be on the streets and all she'll have to do is smell them"

"Yes. That is true. But if she reacted badly to drinking blood chances are she won't do it again. The fear of taking life will control her thirst."

"Are you sure?" asked Interga

"Yes", he sighed. "You don't know Liza, she won't kill anyone she maybe foolish at times but her heart is forever pure". He said with a softness in his voice Interga once heard while she was a young but, later Alucard stopped for he knew she maybe a child on the outside but she was grown on the inside.

"My only question is how is it possible she didn't know she's a vampire?" Interga stated towards her servant.

Alucard lowered his head. He knew this question would show up sooner or later. Guess it was better to get it out in the open now.

"She was dead already" he whispered.

"Dead...already! What kind of madness are you talking about?" Demanded Interga as she and Walter tried to recover from the shock.

He laughed. "Madness you say. The only madness I'm talking about is the one that makes a man lowly and foolish as I am to think he could keep a corpse bride by his side. She was dead you see. Without a living breath in her body." He stood up than looking at the great white moon in the distance. "I refused to give her up. She was mine and mine alone. Death could not have her because she was my light, my lock and key to happiness. A miracle I found and all the war, death and blood washed away with just a smile from her lips. I grew mad you see. Mad as everyone called me so that I could keep my homeland safe. And her. I had come back from the grave like I told the priest I would on the day I heard she'd taken her on life. I arose with power more than I've ever dreamed. But she was still lost to me. Dead, like I was when my enemies finally caught me. I thought. If I can live so shall she. I went to her resting place deep within the coldest cellar. Her body was still fresh. I bathed her in my blood for days on end. I would feed endlessly and in return I would lay her in a tub and full it with my vampire blood. Every night, I watched and waited hoping she would come alive for every time I filled it, the blood would vanish. Finally after many years. I gave up. I hate to admit I did but it's the truth. I thought, God with His endless love had mercy on her and allowed her into the Golden Gates. Why would He want an angel like her to come love a devil like me? I left her body alone wearing a white dress in the church she loved. But her body never rot and she never awoke".

How many times? How many times was Integra amazed? Yet again Interga sat speechless after her servant told another tale that made her head spin. She dared to look at Walter, who was standing with his mouth open and eyes wide. She thought he had a heart attack, for a man of his age; until he blinked once than twice than repeatedly like his eyes were trying to send a message too his brain. She turned back to Alucard but his vision was towards the window. She cleared her throat once and grab a cigar. She lite it and inhaled deeply and exhaled slowly. First, a letter from Van Hellsing and another vampire on her doorstep, then the story of Dracula's downfall and now this! Forget cigars, she needed a drink. Where was her father's wine he liked to keep? Maybe she could find some in the cellars.

Integra put that thought aside she had bigger problems besides getting her hands on her father's wine. This girl has to be found as quickly and calmly as possible. Having Seras or the Wild Geese look for the frighten vampire would make matters worse. She needed someone who will found her without worrying if things go wrong. Alucard was the best choice, well the only choice. She had made her decision and it seem Alucard did as well, for his crimson eyes watched her like a lion waiting for his preys' next move. She looked at him and his lips turned into the most widest smile showing all his bright sharp teeth, his eyes glowed within the shadowed office as a child with a secret. All she had to do was say the word and her servant would not hesitate.

"Servant". Integra ordered with her back straight.

"Yes. My Master". He answered back his voice as smooth as silk.

"Find her and bring her back. That's an order".

Alucard's eyes glowed even brighter as he smiled from ear to ear holding back his laugh. He took off his hat and bowed once again in one jester.

"Yes. My Master". He smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow I know this is super late but New Years was coming and now it has ended. I'm so thankful for everyone that took the time to favorite, follow and review my story. I'm sorry this is so so short but I will try to add more in there. I love you guys and I hope you all had a wonderful New Years. Many kisses and hugs!<strong>

**Oh for anyone that doesn't know I'm taking some pieces of my story from the movie "Bram Stoker's Dracula and most of it from the Japanese OVA of Hellsing. I'm so glad OVA Ten is out now but it's in Japanese (sigh). oh well. **

**Love Ya!**


	5. Memories

**Memories**

As the bright moon shone over England, as Liza walked towards a bell tower that was in fact an abandon church. Once the church was at it's prime, standing wide and tall, so the people of England would know there was a place of peace to heal their wounded hearts. Now, it stood before Liza as a haunted soulless ally to the shadows walking these ghostly streets. The church in all its appearance reminded her of the one within her homeland. The church bells could be heard from the valley too the mountains; to let all Romanians know it was time for believers too come and worship.

With that in mind this seemed the safest place to lay her head and rest. The wind blew once again as she quicken her steps towards the church. Holding on to her arms while she tried to keep as much warmth as possible. The dress she wore was good for walking around the mansion but not for the weather outside. Walking up the steps her heart fell seeing the chains upon the doors.

"Closed?" She said to herself puzzled. How could it be closed? This was a place of worship.

Tears as red as blood started to fill her eyes as she remembered what she was; a vampire, a creature of darkness. She couldn't walk on holy ground, abandoned or not. She maybe a monster but as a girl risen in a God fearing home she won't dare. She sat on the steps feeling defeated. She was so cold and hungry, her stomach didn't growl but it felt like it was eating itself from the inside. All she wanted was a home cooked meal and a warm fire to sit by. Maybe she should have never left that place. What was it called again…Hell…sing? No matter how many times she thought about it that name still sounded strange. Speaking of strange this land was strange. The houses, streets and those big things with wheels under them all in different shapes and color; what happened to the horses? How did people get from one place to another? She sure hoped they didn't walk for that would be troublesome.

Maybe this was what it was like for her Uncle. As a child her dear loving Uncle would travel the world. He would come and tell them of stories and adventures he had. He was an explorer; living his dream to find out what lied beyond the rocky mountains of Romania. He told her of lands covered in sand as the eye could see under the hot sun, wet steamy green jungles, homes on mountain tops, cites with building so tall they almost touch the sky and places with the ocean so close you could get lost just watching it. He talked of their different tongues, clothes and races with skin from dark to light and the many kinds of food he tasted. He loved food. He told stories of war and love mostly fairly tales since her brothers and she were little at the time. Secretly at night he would tell scary stories of monsters and witches. Her mother forbid it because she feared the children would have nightmares, so he would wait until dark; when mother and father were in bed and tell them.

Those where the golden years of her childhood. Sitting by the fire as her Uncle went on and on about stories and legends he's heard traveling the world. One of the stories she remembered was of the undead taking children or young women to suck out their soul. She was sure he said children to scare them even more. But she was a child than so she thought like a child and was frightened of the stories yet she grew into a young educated lady and didn't believe in such stories any more.

"Nosferatu." They were called in her native tongue.

A tale that came from her very own homeland. She remembered how her father would place a sliver cross under her pillow and her mother telling her to say prayers before bed. She's never seen one but her homeland had their tales.

The cold wind blew mightily making Liza crawl in a ball. She had to get in or she'll freeze to death. Rising up on weak knees she stood in front of the chained doors. Maybe if she pushed hard the chains would break they seemed old enough to loosen.

She pushed hard leaning her body into it until suddenly the chains cracked and broke off as the doors flew wide open letting the cold air in. Surprised at how easy that was she gazed at her hands in wonder. This could have taken forever but she broke them off with no problem.

"What have I become?"

Walking inside she pushed the doors closed once more with a loud thurm. She turned around to the lifeless church. Spider webs ran across the walls as dust covered the floor and filled the air. There were rows and rows of benches on each side; the bright moon shined though the glass windows bought a haunting gray light in, the place didn't smell bad too for an abandon church just of dirt and mildew. Step by step she walked towards the altar were a huge wooden cross with Jesus on it stood with nails in his hands and feet. The silence somehow felt frightening, yet peaceful at the same time. She looked up seeing a chandelier without candles in them, and a chipped painting on the ceiling of a blue sky with baby angels.

Walking down the altar something flashed within her mind, like a memory buried under a mountain of ice and snow. It sent a warm feeling to the tip of her fingers and toes all the way to her heart. Suddenly, like magic the church started to change right before her eyes. Bright candles surrounded the church in a golden light and the smell of honey and vanilla with a hint of flowers filled the air, figures on the benches formed as shadows at first until they started to gain shape and color. All of their faces turned to her that made her insides bubble in fear. Flowers from her homeland of all colors bloomed all around making her gaze in wonder. Ahead she could see a man standing in front of the altar in a black robe with a bible in hand. Then there were women on the left side standing in a line, dressed in red with flowers in hand and men on the right with their hands folded behind him in royal uniforms.

Her eyes grew wide as she saw her mother sitting in the first row with her six brothers from oldest to youngest behind her. Her mother had tears in her eyes yet she didn't seem sad but happy. She felt a weight on her arm and turned next to her only to see her father holding her arm though his, she gazed at him as he smiled back. His green eyes twinkled in the candlelight.

"I'm so proud of you. My sweet little girl you're so beautiful", he whispered.

"Father." She said looking at him with her mouth open. She couldn't believe it. Her mind was in riddles as a soft melody played in the background.

He continued to walk her down the altar slowly. Moving forward a man caught her eye that she hadn't seen before. He turned to her as his jet black hair reached his shoulders, his goatee small under his thin lips. His eyes were a bright spearing blue; dark and hallow but fill of warmth she couldn't explain. He smiled under his thick mustache at her making her knees go weak and her face turn hot, she smiled in return as he gazed down at her.

Liza looked down at herself. To her surprise she was dressed in a white dress made if silk and soft as cotton; it shined in golden light with sliver and red designs around the hem. The dress was beautiful as it flowed behind her, it came to her that she was in a wedding with red and white flowers in hand. Looking at her groom, he was dressed in a uniform like a man of honor with the royal seal on the breastplate of the dragon.

Liza's eyes watered with tears at such a perfect moment. Everyone she knew was at the wedding, her parents, brothers, cousins, aunts, and her dear Uncle. Her childhood friends were the bridesmaids; loved ones and friends of the family were sitting on the benches with smiles. Liza smiled to herself gazing at the people she knew and loved around her. Her eyes returned to the handsome groom, as he reached out his white-gloved hand towards her waiting at the altar when her father and she came to a stop.

Liza in a moment of happiness so great that it warmed her body and soul leaving the loneliness in her heart gone, reached her hand out to touch his.

"_Elisabetta."_ He said lovingly.

Then everything vanished.

Before her eyes everything fainted into darkness as the church become cold and haunting once more. She stood there with her hand out as if he would reappear again. But he didn't. The chill of the air sent chills all over her body. She wrapped her arms around herself. Sadness came like a roaring flood as it took over and filled her with loneliness.

"Was it a dream?" She asked herself. "It felt real. I should remember if I was married or not. Yet I can't. Why can't I remember anything? What's wrong with me? And w…who was that man? Is he my husband?

The empty church gave no answer to her questions. To her right she saw a half closed door leading to a stairwell. As she came to the doorway she looked up the spinal roll steps up to the bell tower.

"Hello? Hello?"

No answer was heard but the sound of the night wind. Feeling that this was the safest place to go she walked up the old wooden stairs to the bell tower.

**XOXOXO**

A fog arose on the streets of England like a nightmare coming out of a child's dream. A creature came with crimson eyes and shiny sharp teeth as the full moon shone upon them out of the mist. Knee high boots leading up to black suit pants and jacket, compete with a white shirt and red tie covered in a long red coat. Alucard stepped out looking up at the moon light sky. He smiled to himself as the symbol on his white gloves glowed red but for a moment.

"What a beautiful night", he whispered.

He walked down the dead streets as not a sound could be heard but the clicking of his boots. He would stop a while to smell the air for Liza's scent. She wasn't gone for long therefore her smell still must linger in the air. The thought of her made him worry suddenly. What if something happened to her? What if she feed on someone; on a night like this no one would be running to anyone's aid.

_'Why should I care?_' He thought bluntly. _'She doesn't even remember me. My wife, my love, my one true angel with but one kiss from her lips could warm my cold heart has forgotten me'_. Alucard grow angry thinking of it.

He cursed himself for all these years serving the Hellsing family and for what? For his love to forget him; the purest thing that his blood stained hands ever touched and that didn't draw back in fear. She was strong, so very strong to look him in the eye and touch him and love him. Bliss it was. Pure bliss.

Maybe he was looking things the wrong way. As a human she won't hurt a soul. But now as a vampire she will have to learn that death is her friend. For she's no longer among the living, but the dead. Working for the Hellsing Organization isn't fun and games. People's lives were dependent on them, whether they knew of them or not, to do their job so the living did not cross paths with the creatures of the night. Murders and thieves were one thing, if they were human, but a crazy killing-without-cause freak is another.

Therefore, Alucard will wait for her. He will make her fall in love with him as he did many years ago while teaching her the ways of a Draculina. She is still his beloved Elisabetta within, and nothing would change that.

"I have you in my reach once again, Elisabetta and I will not let you go into the unknown alone. You are mine and I am yours. Together forever, my love."

As the wind blew he suddenly smelled her scent. It was weak but it was still there. He walked down the street each step with a propose. Her scent grew stronger until Alucard stopped dead in his tracks, gazing down onto the ground was small drops of blood. Her blood. He bend down on one knee to examine it closely. He took his long white gloved finger into the blood and draw it up to his eyes. He smiled. She had been here. But where? He lifted his head to the bright full moon as it shone over an abandoned church. From afar he could see the chains on the wooden door had been broken, as it hung loose on one of the knobs.

"_Liza, you never change. Seeking shelter within a church from the night_". He thought.

He headed towards the church. As he came to the door, he hesitated. What would he say to the girl? He hasn't seen her since she told him that she didn't know who he was. He sighed. This was becoming a problem, although he liked challenges, lived for them, it was the reason he loved his job but, he couldn't help feeling this wasn't how it was suppose to be. She was supposed to come to him like an angel with open arms and him to her like a lost soul thirsting for freedom. He would swim in her love and their days, more like nights, would be filled with joy, excitement and endless possibilities. She would become strong and deadly to any foe that stood in her path. Oh! He couldn't wait, couldn't wait to see how powerful she would become. The No Life King with his Queen will have freaks fall at their feet. Oh and the Police Girl could come along too if she put her feelings for drinking blood aside.

He opened the wooden door slowly as he put his head inside to see if she were here. Turning his head both ways he couldn't see a soul in sight. He walked inside while closing the door behind him. Her smell was strong but where was she? He stood there for a moment as he realized this church remind him of the one in their homeland. _The one they were married in_. It sent a warm feeling and a stab of pain too his heart. Out of all the places, she had to hide in a church that reminded him of the one they got married in. If he could put his hands on Fate, he would struggle it.

The first step he took made a loud creak sound.

**XOXOXO**

Liza's head lifted up faster than the seeing eye, spin became strong like shone, eyes zeroed in searching for any sign of movement, and her ears swallowed the sounds around her. She couldn't place her finger on it but she could feel trouble was near. Was this how animals felt in the wild, seeking, listening and waiting for signs of prey or predator. She heard something without a doubt. Yet there was an invisible voice warning her to find out who dared too disturbed her or, wait and see if whomever it was to find somewhere else and leave. Whoever it was, she felt a flow of power and age come from them like rays of the sun, making her spin straight and her eyes to widen. She sat on the floor frozen waiting to make a run for it or, for the person to go away. After a while, the person didn't go away but walked closer within the church to the door downstairs leading to the bell tower. She didn't know how but she could fell and hear every move the person made.

She rose to her feet as she heard the door downstairs open.

"No. No, please go away." She said. The person's movements downstairs stopped as if hearing her reply. All was still as she stood there counting the seconds go by. The person moved again but this time up the stairs one step at a time in a calm slow pace. She snapped out of her frozen state as warning bells in her head told her to hide. _'Hide, hide, hide, hide'_, it kept saying. She looked around as the footsteps became closer up the stairs. In the distance she found a small hole, without thinking she rushed to it as she got down on her hands and knees and crawled though on her stomach. Her foot wasn't an inch in the hole as the door opened. Silently she pulled her knees to her chest with her back to the wall. The small hole within full view. The person walked inside closing the door behind them. Heavily footsteps came from the door towards the middle of the room.

"Come out, come out wherever you are. I know you're in here little one. There's no use in hiding from me."

Liza felt a chill run down her spin. My God she was scared. The power coming from this person oozed all over the room taking in every corner and his voice, she could tell it was a man now, carried around like it demanded attention. He was an eagle and her a worm. She was no match for someone like him.

"Come now girl, stop playing these games. I have better things to do than go looking for you. Are you _afraid_? Do you feel as if you've been bested? Have you given up the fight before it's even started, and now hide in fear? I guess I would hide too, a weakling like you could never take me on. But there is no reason to fear me, little vampire."

She gasped. _'Did he know? How did he know what she was?'_ He must have heard her for his steps moved closer to the small hole. She covered her mouth to stop the scream in her throat as she saw his shadow cased by the moon pass the hole.

"Yes. I know what you are. For there are many creatures that go bump in the night. Why hide what you are? Embrace it. The night is young and the living lay asleep so come out and show another of your kind your face in the moonlight."

She didn't know what to think after that. He said 'another of your kind', was he like her too? Slowly Liza released her hand from her mouth, she moved her legs from her chest and slide them beside her. Maybe she could have a look and see if this person was scary or not. She lowered her face to the small hole while she rested on her arms. She turned her head to the side and with one eye she looked out the hole. She saw boots and the hem of a red coat. Red coat? Could it be that man from Hellsing? The one who asked if she knew him? He's a vampire?

Suddenly like he could read her mind his boots turned and faced the hole. She sat up quickly, as the man walked towards the hole. His boots, she could see, stood right outside of the opening. He stood there like he was waiting for her to come out. Well she wouldn't move an inch if he tried to hurt her.

"Oh, so there you are. A little mouse hiding in her hole. Now what can I do to make her come out? Hm. Should I reach in and grab her?

Liza's eyes widen at the statement. If he wanted her to come out she would do it herself; she won't have this man placing his hands on her without permission. In one last bit of hope she pulled all her courage together.

"Go away, or else I'll bite you!" She threatened quickly. All he did was laugh. _'Great idea_' she thought, _'You wanted to threaten him and all you did was make him laugh'_.

"You bite me, and I'll rip your teeth out of your head."

"Leave me alone. What do you want?"

"I want you to come out from hiding. I told you so. My Master is worried that you've gone off and killed someone. I want to make sure she worries no longer. Now come out, or I'll drag you out."

"You will do no such thing!"

"Have it your way."

With that the wood from the wall started to crumble and break as he hit it over and over. She pulled her hands over her head to stop the wood and brick from hurting her. She yelled as a white glowed hand broke though the wall. In her panic she crawled out the hole and right in between his legs. Seeing the door in the distance she moved her cold feet under her making a run for the door. The banging on the wall stopped behind her but she paid it no mind. A powerful hand reached around her upper arm and pulled her back with such force it left her breathless. She turned at the last minute to see she had come head first to a chest. Another hand grabbed her other arm holding her in place.

"Get off of me! Let me go!" She ordered with venom in every word.

"Ha! And what are you going to do? Bite me!" He laughed.

Somehow one of her arms got loose and without thinking with all the strength she had. She punched him. His head flew up as blood ran from his nose and mouth. Liza stopped struggling in shock, she wanted to hit him but she had no idea it would be such a strong blow. His head remained in the same spot as a sound rose from his chest. Laughter. He's laughing? He let her arm go without a second thought.

"Now that is what I've been waiting for. The little one has some guts. How about that?" He lowered his head to look at her with a smile so big it took up half his face, his red eyes glowing in the darkness. "Well girl you've got nerve, I like that. You'll need it in this line of work. The Hellsing Organization can't have dead weight hanging around. No. You'll do fine just fine, if you keep that fire in you."

"You...you madman. You did this to see what I would do? Why?"

"I told you, you'll need it where we're going."

"Where is that?"

"Why the Hellsing Organization. The place you felt so freely to leave."

"I...you…I can't go back. They give me blood."

"Of course. You're a vampire. As am I."

"You...you're like me?"

"Yes and I'll be the one teaching you everything to know how to be a proper vampire. Now lets go."

"Wait! Please, tell me where am I? How did I get here?"

"You're in a country called, England. Many years from the time you remember. This is the 21st century."

"But...I...What?"

"All will be answered in time. Now come you've given The Angel of Death a fright."

"Angel of Death?"

"A nickname I give to Walter. The Butler."

"Oh. Walter." Her face grew hot with shame. She had forgotten about him. He was so nice to her and all she did was make him worry. "Alright I'll go with you. But first tell me your name."

Alucard was heading towards the door until her words stopped him. Oh how he wanted to tell her it was he, her beloved Vlad. But there was no time for that. She wasn't ready. Yet, he was glad that she defended herself it meant she wouldn't be running from danger. If he could get her to fight. But the time for that would soon come, and she was still scared inside of what she's become. He turned finally and looked at her with a grin, she was so beautiful, her eyes glowed a bright green and her long black hair blew in the low wind, her pale skin dressed in that black dress. He bowed with his hand on his heart and the other to his side.

"Alucard." He said

**A/N: I just want to give a shout out to my Beta and Partner in Crime "KaiaUchiha1" Thank you so very much for helping me with this chapter and I pray many more to come. I also want to thank everyone and I mean EVERYONE for the favorites, reviews and following. It really warms my heart to see people enjoying my idea for a story that I had many years ago but never had the courage to write. Thanks so much. I love you all and have a wonderful weekend. (Blows kisses)**


	6. Safe With Me

**Safe With Me**

Liza looked at the strange man in front of her as he opened the door, she didn't know anything about him and she didn't have a reason to trust him. His dark red eyes and wide smile made her think of a wolf waiting in the shadows long enough for her to drop her guard so he could devourer her. Well she won't let him think he had the upper hand. His nose and mouth healed within moments after she hit him and he acted like it was a good thing? He said she has fire, and that she would need it soon. She just hoped not soon enough.

"Are you coming girl?" He ordered, while he still held the door open. "I haven't got all day."

"Don't you mean 'night'? Vampires come out at night, don't they?"

"Smart girl, very smart. Now move dawn is approaching. Unless you want to burn in the morning sun."

Liza didn't need to be told twice as she walked though the door and down the stairs leading to the church. The strange man's heavy footsteps not to far behind. As she came out into the church everything remained the same, for some reason she felt upset for the memory of the wedding was still fresh in her mind. The candles, the flowers, her family and friends and…him. The mysterious groom with hunting yet sweet eyes. The feeling made her stop and take one last look around the church. The strange man walked pass her and down the ail towards the main doors.

Alucard turned when he realized she wasn't following him. He saw her gazing around the church with a small smile on her lips. He watched for a moment as a thought came to him.

"_Is she starting to remember the past?... No!" _He thought quickly. _"She couldn't even remember me. Of all people." _He shook his head to clear his mind he had to wait, just wait. "Come on girl. What interests you so?"

Coming back to the present, she turned to him. While she was trying to re-live the wedding in her mind, she had forgotten about the man. Walking towards him, she turned her head once more to the altar. _'Good Bye',_ she thought. He opened the door as they walked out into the night. The wind wasn't as strong as before but it was still cold. Placing her arms around herself and trying to surpass a shudder that rose up her spin she took a step forward but suddenly something heavy and warm, fell over her shoulders making her sigh in relief. Looking behind her, she saw the red long coat the strange man wore, turning to him, he smiled, but it wasn't like the wild crazy smile he wore before, no this one was small and gentle. Liza was so taken back she couldn't do anything for a moment as he placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Better?"

"Yes. Thank you." She answered softly.

"Good. Lets be on our way." He said as she placed her arms within the sleeves.

The coat was heavy as it weighted down on her small shoulders yet warm to keep out the cold air so she wouldn't complain. But that wasn't the odd thing about it, it was the smell. As they started walking down the street, Liza leaned her head inhaling deeply. For some reason she swore she had smelled this scent before. But where and when? Liza felt angry again for the fact that she couldn't remember anything. She remembered her family, bits and pieces of her friends but everything after that turned blank. One memory kept turning up no matter how hard she tried to forget it. The memory was of her falling from a high place as her body felt like it was lighter than air, then came the emotion, this deep endless sorrow in her heart and soul like she didn't want to go on living for something was taken from her or, someone. It frightened her, this memory, for she can't place a time she felt such a way. Finally, came the water; cold as ice swallowing her whole, she wanted air but the sadness let her stay under.

_'I want to die.' _She kept thinking_. 'Please let me die...there is not life for me now. Without, without...' "Without what?"_ She thought desperately. What was it she couldn't live without, what happened to drive her into killing herself? Liza was so caught up that her feet stopped moving. She stared at the ground with a frown. _"I have to figure out what this memory is trying to tell me."_

"Something wrong girl?" She heard a voice say. Looking up she saw the strange man facing her. "Are you having second thoughts about the Hellsing Organization? Or you being a vampire?"

"I...no. I was just thinking about... everything." She said breathlessly. "How did I become this...this monster?"

Alucard looked at her. If she was a monster than what did that make him? He had done things, horrible, terrible, frightening, and unspeakable things. If anyone was a monster it was he. She was still his sweet innocent beloved inside but he was no fool. He knew the heart of a lioness beat within her. She just had to let her out and roar. She was probably upset because she can't understand why her memory slips from her. She was always like that never to withdraw from a challenge.

"You are no monster." She lifted her eyes too him. This strange man, what was his name again…Alu…card?

"What do you mean? Of course I'm a monster. I feel different all over even if I cannot see it. I hear everything and, I have this hunger within me that won't go away." In a moment she was in front of him, looking up into his red eyes while he looked down into her green ones, he had to understand, he had to. "I feel like...sinking my teeth into someone so they can feel my pain. The old me would never think of such a thing. Please tell me you understand?" She dropped her head, as waves of shame and loneliness rose in her.

"No, I don't understand. Pain and suffering is what made me who I am. Fire and death is what molded me into this before I became a vampire. So it makes no difference to me. But you, you are young." He lifted her head by her chin with his white-gloved hand. Once more she looked deep within his fire red eyes. "Innocent little things like you have no business being vampires. Yet, it cannot last forever. Soon your innocence will fade like leaves on a tree that is what the life of a vampire does to those who posses it. It allows you to see the world in a whole new light. You've been living in the sun and now you must live it in darkness. Come into it. Or else it will only get harder. You must drink blood, sleep in a coffin and learn how to control the power within you."

"But...what if I don't want to?"

"Then you will not survive." Her eyes widen. "Nothing lasts forever little one, even us." He released her chin and started walking again. Liza stood there, rooted to the very spot. She didn't want to die, she wanted to live, this new life was strange but it's the beginning. She looked around herself on the cold streets of England. As shadows danced in every corner. She didn't want to be like that or the abandon church alone as it wasted away. No! She will stand as long as she could. She had too.

Liza took a deep breath and with quick steps caught up with the strange man...no with Alucard.

**XOXOXO**

She was brave he gave her that. He heard her footsteps keeping in track with his. He would have transported by mist or smoke but the night is young he enjoyed the cold English air before the sun rose to wake the living. What a girl, all it took was for him to say she won't survive for her to follow him into the unknown. He wondered why her eyes were still green and not red like every other vampire. It made no difference he loved seeing her eyes they somehow always knew how to hold him within their depths. Walking gave him time to think for a while let his mind wonder, Liza seemed all right with not talking so, he remembered how he came upon those green eyes.

**XOXOXO**

"Hey! Get back here you coward!" someone yelled, "You can't run, cousin. I'm gonna get you!"

A boy run across the green plains as the sun shone bright behind the fluffy clouds on this sunny day. All seemed right with the world on a day like this one nothing could possibly go wrong yet, for one person or better yet a boy of about the age of nine, all was not right with the world. He run across the wide fields not for fun but fear. He feared his cousins. For they were older and stronger than him and the pain they afflicted hurt in the worst way. His heart raced faster than normal as his small legs carried him a short distance compared to his thirteen and fifteen year old cousins. He hated when they visited. What in heaven made his father believe they were friends was beyond him. Everything was all smiles and hugs until his father's back turned. Then their true faces came out, they've been beating him dry for as long as he could remember. He supposed it was his fault too, if he wasn't so weak and afraid he'd have the courage to tell his father how much they've hurt him. It wasn't him who broke the vase, it wasn't him who put all the clean sheets in the mud, it wasn't him who kept hurting himself, it wasn't him drawing on the walls and, so much more. No, it was them, it was always them.

Yet time and time again they caused the crime and blamed him. His father would look at him in shame, believing him to be the bad child. "Maybe if you've had friends." His father would say, "You need friends, Vlad. It's not healthy staying by yourself all the time." _If only he knew_. He enjoyed being alone he would daydream while lying on the grass on a day like this or, walking through the dark halls of the castle. Often he would think of mother, he missed her, wondering what she's doing in heaven while he wasted his time here. At night he would watch the stars hoping she's thinking of him too. Things have changed without her; _father_ had changed without her.

Thinking of her now made his eyes blur with tears. If only mother were here, he wouldn't be running like a coward from his horrible cousins. No, she would notice things like this, would have put a stop to it, she always protected him.

"Come here little _prince_. We just want to play." One of his cousins cooed.

Remembering where he was he ran harder trying to put as much distance between them as possible. He had his guard down this time and they caught him by surprise. One of them hit him in the head with something hard or threw at him something hard, he didn't care, all he knew was it caused him pain that he fell to the ground holding his head. They started coming towards him but, with power he knew not, he got to his feet and ran. They were surprised thinking he was going to run for help but when he started running towards the woods they gave chase.

Finally, he reached the woods knowing the wide tall evergreen trees would give him shelter. He knew not to run in a straight line so he zing-zinged through the trees, jumping over branches and fallen trees, he felt like air at that moment. Hearing his cousins' footsteps far behind. He knew these woods like the back of his hand, he would escape here when he wanted to be alone now he'll use his knowledge of the forest against them. He almost smiled when he heard one of them crying out as they fall over uneven ground.

"_Maybe it will be different this time. I can do this." _He thought, as he forced his feet to move faster. Whatever happened behind him didn't stop his cousins because he could still hear them trying to find their way in the untamed woods. Seeing light ahead symbolized the end of the thick trees. He reached towards it with a new purpose. He could hide. Stay until it grew dark, or when they've finally given up the chase and return to the safely of the castle. At night wolves ran these parts and to face one was a death sentence. All it would take was the howling of a wolf for them to think twice about coming back within this forest.

He reached the end finally by coming up a small hill. Being careful as he came down on the other side he ran across a river that came up to his thighs. The water was high because of rain a few nights ago for regularly it would reach his ankles and, he could step on the flat-stones to get across. The water chilled his small body to the bone, but at least he was far from his cousins now. He made it across, losing his breath trying to climb out the ice-cold water. Kicking his feet under him, he hid behind the biggest tree. Sitting with his knees to his chest he let out a breath to calm his body. He made! He finally made it! Now all he had to do was wait until they've decided to leave.

"Come on stupid. You're so slow!" The fifteen year old ordered.

"But I'm cold and hungry." The thirteen year old complained.

"Your always hungry. One day you're gonna get fat and no one likes fat people." The boy laughed although, he was out of breath. "Mother is going to make you sleep with the pigs because you'll be so big."

"That's not true!" The thirteen year old yelled, with tears forming at the corner of his eyes. He wiped them a way angrily. '_His brother could be so mean sometimes_,' he thought.

"Yes it is. Piggy, piggy, piggy! You are a big fat pig."

"Leave me alone...or..."

"Or ..._what_?" The fifteen year old warned with fire in his eyes.

"Nothing." The thirteen year old said dropping his head in defeat.

"That's what I thought. Now help me find that little bastard so we can go back. He's gonna get double beatings for making me go though there. I could have been _eaten_. Wolves could have been in there."

"Really?" The thirteen year old asked in fear, his eyes going wide as he searched the way they came for any signs of a wolf.

"Yes." He said with a matter-of-a-fact voice. "Do you wanna be eaten?" The thirteen year old shook his head. "Good. So help me find him."

"I don't see him. What if he's still in the woods? What if he turned back and told Uncle. We'll get into trouble if he tells Uncle. Father will be mad and he won't give us stuff or worst... he'll let us go to bed hungry!" The thirteen year old said, his voice getting high pitched and fast with each word.

"He wouldn't. He's too much of a coward to tell his father..."

"How do you know?!" He cut in.

"Because I know alright. Now... SHUT UP!" The fifteen year old roared.

_*Ahchooooooooooooo*_

The two boys stopped as one. Turning their heads in every direction looking for the source of the noise. Their eyes wide and ears alert like deer's searching for unknown danger.

Vlad tried. He really tried but his cold wet body betrayed him. He was laughing on the inside with glee as they fought amongst themselves trying to find him. Until he sneezed. He covered his nose and mouth as to not make a sound. He heard movement but was too afraid to look. He prayed, prayed like he never had before, _'Please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me, please don't let them find me...' _He was so caught up with his prayer he didn't hear them anymore. Thinking they must have left he got on his hands and knees and crawled to see the other side.

"Gotcha!"

They were behind him! His blood turned cold freezing his lungs and windpipe making it hard to breath, his heart raced like it was going to jump out of his small chest and, his body stopped like he's been trapped by Medusa's gaze. _'Why?_' He thought, _'Why can't today be different.'_

"There you are little_ prince_. We've so worried about you. Making us run after you like some lost puppy. You really shouldn't have done that because now you're gonna get twice what we owe ya. GET HIM!"

He tried to crawl away at the last minute but one to them caught him by the ankle and the back of his shirt. He tried to pull away but they were too strong. The fifteen year old grab him by the shirt and threw him. He landed on his side painfully as they came towards him he went fetal position but his cousins already know that trick. The thirteen year old grab him by the arm making him stand to his feet. The fifteen year old came in front with a wicked smile on his face. Times like these made him wonder how they were family.

"Why are you doing this? Please let me go!" He pleaded with them.

"Why?!" The oldest cousin laughed. "Because you think your better than us. Don't you? DON'T YOU?! You and your father, your brother think you can do whatever you want because your _royalty_."

He punched him in the stomach.

"My _father_ should have been King, *punch* not your weak, *punch* stupid father, *punch* he's the reason we have to live in fear *punch*! Those Turks take everything *punch, punch* and all your father does is hide in his castle in fear." *punch, punch, punch*

He hit him in the face this time as blood leaked from his mouth.

"What's the matter little prince? You don't like the mean things I'm saying about your spineless father, hm? Soon your fathers' going to die and no one will weep for him. No one will weep for you too. Maybe..." The fifteen year old looked to the river, "I should kill you."

"What?" The thirteen year old snapped, "That wasn't part of the plan. We beat him up and leave. Not _kill_ him. We'll be killed if we do."

"And so what. You scared?" He looked to his young brother, "His father isn't going to do a thing and besides no one will know. Isn't that right cousin?" He said holding Vlad's chin as his vision went in and out. His body was in pain and his legs felt weak, if his cousin dropped him he would fall.

"_Please somebody, anybody help me. Help me please."_

"Lets take him to the river." The oldest boy ordered, walking to where the earth and water met he noticed his brother wasn't behind him. He turned seeing that his brother lowered their cousin to the ground but didn't move an inch. "Bring him over here already!"

"I don't think this is such a good idea brother. He's only a kid. I mean he's foolish just like Uncle but he's still a kid." Before he could finish his last words his older brother came to him in a flash and slapped him across the face. He forgot his brother could hit hard. The blow almost brought tears to his eyes and his head spin.

"You're just like HIM! To afraid to do what has to be done. I knew I couldn't count on you to do anything. Walk away and hide like the baby you are. Let men like me handle things." He snapped.

The fifteen year old was about to pick up the unconscious Vlad when his brother pushed him. He fell on his back because he lost his balance on some mud. His little brother looked at him with tears and red eyes.

"I HATE YOU!" He screamed. "Your always making fun of me. You're never a good brother. Never! If you want to kill some kid because father always compares us to Vlad. Then you're on your own!"

_"__Hey! What's going on over there?"_

Both boys' eyes widen at the idea of being caught. Slowly the oldest boy got to his feet looking at his brother angrily as he wiped the mud from his beeches. They looked to where they heard the voice. Their hearts racing and mouths open until the stranger showed themselves. When the stranger finally showed themselves, the oldest boy laughs slowly as his brother lets out a breath.

It's a little girl. About the same age as Vlad maybe. She came from where the river flows down stream. Walking on the same side of the river that they are standing on. Her eyes look back and forth between the boys until her eyes lay on the unconscious small boy on the ground.

"What happened to him? Is he alright?" She asks, her eyes wide at seeing the boy on the ground. Questions plagued her mind was why are the boys standing over him like that? Why haven't they called for help?

"Mind your own business girl." The oldest boy orders, "You have no right being here. Now go!"

"Don't talk to me like that!" She ordered back, "You can't talk to a lady that way."

"Oh...so what are you Queen of Romania? What are you gonna do about it?"

Her suspicious were right. These boys possibly hurt the small boy and they looked like they were going to do worst if she's hadn't come. "You hurt him didn't you?" Pointing to the unmoving boy on the ground. She started to worry that he may never wake up.

The oldest looked down and kicked the small boy with his heel. The small boy moaned but that was all he did. She gasped not believing he would do such a thing to a small boy who had no chance of fighting them off. Now she was really glad that she came to see the source of the noise.

"Stop, leave him alone!"

"Get out of here girl or else we'll beat you up too!" The oldest yelled back.

"What...she's a girl." His little brother whispered.

"So what. She shouldn't have stuck her nose where it doesn't belong. Now she'll have to pay for it, unless you want _Uncle _to know about it." The thirteen year old shook his head. "Good now grab her!"

Seeing the two boys move towards her she stepped back in fear. She was only trying to help now she's going to pay a price she didn't want to pay. Thinking quickly she turned her head from side to side. _'Of course, how could she forget?'_ She thought.

"Don't come any closer. I'm warning you. You will regent it."

"Oh yeah! How is that I wonder." The oldest said.

She took in a really deep breath and yelled, "COME HERE BOYS!"

The two boys stopped in their tracks at her yell. They looked at each other with confused expressions clearly on their faces. They heard nothing for a moment and began to laugh until they heard barking got louder by the minute. Soon one, than two than three huge dogs came calmly to her side. The boys back up in fear at seeing six man-eating dogs, the dogs looked to their little mistress to see if there was something wrong. But the dogs soon realized the two boys backing up where the reason for their little mistress's unsettled nerves. Like good dogs they growled at the boys showing their long white sharp teeth.

The little girl stood with her hands on her hips, "Do you still want to beat me up?"

"Please we're sorry, so, so sorry. Don't hurt us. Please." The oldest boy pleased. He looked like any moment he would pee himself.

The little girl smiled and whispered two words. "Get them."

With that the dogs moved in for the kill. The boys ran towards the river. They yelled at each other of who was going to be the first to jump in until the dogs started barking. They both fall making the little girl laugh as the boys swim across the cold water and ran within the woods like their lives depended on it. Once the dogs saw that the threat to their mistress was gone they came to her side. One of them, the oldest of the dogs, came to the unconscious boys side, licking his face and whining.

The little girl hurried to the boy's side and saw that he was wet and dirty. _'Poor boy'_, she thought. Turning the boy over on to his back she had a look at his face. Blood and mud covered it and his face looked in pain. She checked his chest to see that he was still breathing. She took him by the hands and pulled him towards the river. She laid him down with his head upon her lap; she took out a handkerchief from her dress and wet it as she gently wiped his face little by little. The bright sun was at its highest point as it shone through the trees onto the boys face.

He moaned at first turning his head from side to side. His body hurt all over and there was something cold and wet touching his face. He could feel the ground under him but something warm and soft was under his head. He heard a noise as well, was that humming. Someone was humming to him. Maybe he died and his mother came to take his soul to heaven. He smiled at the thought. He felt a warm pressure on his forehead replace the wet cold thing that was there before. It moved to his head and then his left cheek.

"Oh no. He's getting a fever." Someone said. Whoever it was had the softest voice. Maybe it really was his mother. He tried to make his eyes open just to see her one more time.

"_Mother. I've missed you. Please tell me I can come with you. Don't leave me." _He thought... or so he thought.

"Mother?" The voice said. "Poor thing."

Like magic the small boys eyes opened. They closed and opened again and again until his bright blue eyes came to her face. His mouth opened slowly as his eyes took in her face. She smiled happy to see that he woke up; she didn't want to hurt him like those nasty boys. She was his friend.

"Hello." She called.

"A-are you an angel?" The small boy asked.

The question made her face go hot and her eyes wide. She quickly put a smile on her face and shook her head as her jet black hair framed her face '_The boy must think he's dreaming_', she thought with a smile. "Sorry. I'm no angel. I'm afraid you're still alive." The boy's eyes moved around him. "Don't worry those horrible boys are gone. My dogs chased them away. Don't worry you're safe with me."

Safe? He hadn't felt that way in a long time. But the girl had to be an angel, her wide eyes glowed the sweetest green and her hair was as dark as night that seemed to reflect colors of the rainbow and, her skin was so fair and perfect like a new doll. She had to be an angel; no one with a face and voice like hers should be human. Whoever she was he had to know her. He just had too. He tried to sit up straight until he felt small hands on his shoulders helping him. His head waved for a moment but the girl was there to keep him upright. Taking a deep breath and letting it out he finally had control of his weak body. He turned to her and his heart almost stopped.

"_She's beautiful." _Was the only thing that keep running though his mind. He had a better look at her face now and he still couldn't believe it. He felt something wet move on his cheek and turned to see the face of a dog, then he saw five more of them all surrounding the girl like guardians. They smelled his hand and feet making sure he was not a threat to their little mistress. He pets the one that licked him and rubbed its ears. He liked dogs they were his favorite animal.

She giggled. "They like you." She said. "Don't you? Huh don't you like the nice boy. Better than those mean ones right?" She asked the dogs and they all wagged their tails in happiness. The boy looked at her and she couldn't help looking into his blue eyes. They spoke of sadness and pain even when he smiled. She felt so sorry for the boy having to be beaten up so badly but the good thing is she found him or he found her. Together they were safe.

Suddenly the dogs stopped moving hearing a voice they knew in the distance. The girl heard it too. It was one of her brothers and it sound like he was worried about her. She must have forgotten the time. Her mother and father must be worried sick. The dogs ran off following the voice as the boy and girl remained. She didn't want to leave him but she really had to go. Jumping to her feet and dusting off her dress she looked to the boy one last time. Remembering those eyes of his. Maybe she'll meet him again someday but how? She looked to her handkerchief; once again dropping to her knees she took his hand and placed the handkerchief within. She closed his hand as he looked at her in confusion.

"Promise me we'll see each other again."

"I promise." He answered.

"You swear?" She asked. She didn't want to leave him.

"I swear." He answered looking within her green eyes.

"Than as long has you have this," looking at the handkerchief laid a green "E" in script at the corner, "you and I will meet again." With a kiss on his cheek she rose to her feet and ran. "Good bye!" She yelled back.

"Good bye." He whispered.

**XOXOXO**

He didn't see the girl after that. He wanted to but his father gave him to the Turks a few days later. He didn't return to his homeland until he was a man. But after all the things he's seen and went though he always thought of that girl. He keep the handkerchief in a safe place from the Tucks so they wouldn't get it and vowed that one day he would find that girl and make her his wife. Because she was his angel and with her he was safe.

**A/N: HAPPY VALENTINES DAY! I love you all and wish you guys the very best. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter because it has been something that's been in my brain for years. LOL! Thank you for all the reviews, favorites and following to this story it really means a lot to me. Thanks to my Beta! Hugs and Kisses to all.**


	7. Not Alone

**Not Alone**

"Sir Integra, what are you planning to do?"

"I have no idea. She's a new vampire and unlike Seras she doesn't see Alucard as her Master. Her running away made me realize something."

"And what could that be?"

"That making her into a vampire hunter will take a great amount of time." She sighed while she stood by the open window watching the full moon in the distance. The sun's glow slowly coming over the horizon. She needed to think wisely. Van Hellsing made a deal with Dracula and cast a spell upon him in order to make him a servant. But how was she going to get this girl to do the same? The girl has to trust her. Killing monsters and freaks wasn't something anyone would be willing to sign up for.

"Yes, I see what you mean. But if I may, I believe she's afraid. We must move carefully with her. Once she realizes that we are not her enemies but her friends she will trust us in no time. And besides, she would make a wonderful friend for Seras. I think they can learn a lot from each other."

"How is it you always know what to say, Walter?"

He smiled. "Intuition, Sir Integra. Intuition." He bowed and left the room.

**XOXOXO**

Alucard and Liza walked side by side towards Hellsing manner. The tall thick iron gates coming in their view. Liza took a breath to ease her mind, she felt guilty for leaving like she did and giving poor Walter a fright. She was sure he did, what he did, with good intentions. She didn't know much about Sir Integra but only from what she had seen of her. Although, she couldn't get around the reason why they called her _'Sir' _if she's a woman? Her thoughts were laid aside when they stopped at the gate. It opened without anyone having to, which was quit strange; Alucard walked through first then her, as the gate closed behind them. They walked to the door and waited until it opened. Walter stood within a smile on his wrinkled face.

"So wonderful to have you _home_ again Alucard."

"Thank you, Walter."

Walter turned to her, his smile not leaving his face and with the same warm voice said, "It's good to have you back Liza. We were so worried about you."

"I'm sorry for leaving the way I did. I didn't have the mind to cause you any grief."

"Oh. It was no trouble at all. Please come in." He moved from their path as she then Alucard entered the mansion. She let her eyes wonder around the warm room as Walter closed the door.

"By the way, Sir Integra wishes to speak with both of you. She said to come as soon as possible."

"Lead the way Angel of Death." Alucard answered with a smile while Liza's eyes widen.

They followed Walter upstairs and down the hallways until they reached a tall dark wooden door. Walter knocked lightly. "Alucard and Liza are here, Sir Integra."

"Bring them in." They heard from the other side as Walter opened the door.

Silent as the grave they walked within the room. The office was lightly lit with a small lamp on the desk. In the center Sir Integra sat with her yellow hair and round glasses reflecting in the low lighting. Alucard and Liza walked towards the desk as Integra's blue eyes gazed upon them. Alucard bowed leaving Liza standing in confusion. _'Did she have to bow to?'_

"I have returned the girl as ordered. My Master."

"Good. Was there any problem?"

"No. My Master no trouble at all she decided to come on her own."

"I see." Integra said while taking out a cigar and lighting it. Smoke rising from the cigar circled her with a mind of it's own. "So you have decided to come back?" She asked Liza now.

"Y-yes. I'm sorry for leaving. I overreacted. Please forgive me Ma'am, it will not happen again."

Alucard smiled. For a girl born in a high-class family she knew how to be humble, which was a lot to say for high classes in his time; they walked around like kings and queens. Integra looked to him, as he watched his Master. Without words passing between them he let his master know she was being honest. With a short nod Integra understood but she still wanted to talk with the girl on her own.

"Alucard you are dismissed." She ordered.

"Master." He cooed leaving the room like a ghost.

Integra looked to the chair in front of her desk.

"Have a seat Elisabetta."

She thanked her quietly while sitting; her back straight and her hands on her lap. She knew it would come to this. This woman Sir Integra was the boss around here and Liza knew she couldn't leave without some punishment. The woman must be powerful if she's able to make Alucard her servant. She could only guess what she would do to her. She felt like a child suddenly sitting in her father's office. When he wanted to discuss something of grave importance her brothers and her knew father talked within his office mostly he would sit in his great ruby chair by the fire. Oh, how she missed him.

"Do you know what the Hellsing Organization is?" Sir Integra asked.

"No."

"We hunt creatures of the night, monsters, freaks...whatever you want to call them. We find them and stop them before they can cause any harm."

"You mean kill them?"

"Yes. That is what we do. That is what Alucard and Seras does?"

"Seras?"

"Yes she is another vampire like yourself and there is a group of humans we call the Wild Geese. You must understand what we do is not easy there will be losses as well as victories. However, we do them, not just here in England but others like myself around the world, but to give people normal lives, safe lives away from such darkness. If the living were to have knowledge of a world where vampires and ghouls existed it would be destruction. The living have their own problems to work out, we help make it easier. Therefore, I, Sir Integra Hellsing am asking you Elisabetta to keep this dark world, which you have fallen into a secret. This will not just be for your own protection but the Wild Geese, Seras, Alucard, Walter and _for me_.

Integra's blue eyes narrowed into Liza's green ones. This woman was human and she was placing her life on the line to keep the world safe of monsters. Sitting there Liza truly understood what she was being asked '_Can they trust her to not run away again?', 'Can they trust her as a vampire to not become those they hunt?' and 'Can she trust them?'_. Liza had never been so speechless, there was so much she needed to learn about herself and this new world. For them to trust her, she must believe in herself and for her to trust them she must believe in them.

Liza knew of trust, being raised in a family full of men taught her such. Many times when her father and brothers were sword fighting, he always made sure any and all conflicts were settled. He didn't want anyone trying to hurt one another out of anger or pride; it's important to know someone will be by your side. So without fear or hesitation, she nodded. Sir Integra released a sigh while laying back in her chair.

"Thank you, Elisabetta. Thank you." She said and the honestly in her voice made Liza's eyes blur with tears. She made her do that, she put everything on the line for them because she drunk a cup of blood. Liza felt so ashamed all of a sudden. Her fear could have caused a deed that couldn't be undone. What if she attacked a poor innocent person? God, she could have _killed_ someone and they..._no_... Alucard would've been forced to track her down and destroy her like a wild animal. The thought made her shiver. "I believe we have an understanding?"

"Yes ma'am, we do. I'm truly sorry."

"It's not your fault but please try to keep your emotions under control. I know things are difficult for you and we will help in any way we can. Walter will be teaching you about this new world and the history you have missed. Times have changed and I fear it will make your life harder not knowing."

Liza nodded.

"Then when I feel you are ready you can begin training with Seras under Alucard. He is the oldest vampire and he'll help you learn how to be a proper one. Do you think you can do that?"

"Yes ma'am. Thank you." She smiled finally. This world was so different from her time and she couldn't wait to get her hands on a book. She almost cried thinking of the times her mother begged her to put down a book and get some fresh air.

"_I already know you're a smart girl, Elisabetta. I just think you should get some sun on your skin you are so pale. Men will think you're a ghost looking as pale as you do and don't sit that way you'll get your dress wrinkled! And your hair looks uncombed; no daughter of mine will leave this house with a wrinkled dress and uncombed hair. What if you meet the man to be your husband outside?" _Oh mother, how I miss you.

"Walter will show you to your new room. I hope this time you won't be leaving it so soon."

"No ma'am. Thank you." She stood from her chair and bowed her head. "Hm, if it's not too much trouble...may I have something to eat...I mean _drink_."

"I understand. Seras will be bringing it to you."

Just then the door opened as Walter stood in the doorway. "Sir Integra?"

"Take her to her new room would you, Walter?"

"With pleasure." He smiled.

Liza followed Walter though the maze that is Hellsing manner. They passed many doors that for a moment she lost count but the good part was she saw works of art as she passed by. Some of them were so interesting that she had to stop and look. Finally they stopped at a door and Walter gave a smile as she entered. The room was much more furnished than the last one, a vanity stood to her left and a bed to her right. A head of her were windows that showed the countryside and the soon to come sun in the horizon. She loved it the colors of green, peach, white and gold made her feel like she walked in a garden.

"Is the room to your liking?" Came Walter's reply.

"Oh yes. I love it greatly. Give Ma'am Integra my thanks." She said she couldn't take her eyes off the room. The vanity was made of a dark almost black wood as well as the chairs and bed post. The heavy curtains were the color of emerald green like the covers and peach splashed a little here and there. Gold lined along the white to give the room a shine. All in all it was breathtaking. Walter showed her the bathroom, how it worked and the closet. He told her, her meal will be coming soon and left.

While she waited she decided to use make herself look presentable and took what Walter called a _shower. _She took off the dirty black grown, slippers, and the long red coat that belonged to Alucard laying it across a chair. She forgot to give it to him, she thought about returning it afterward but she didn't know where to find him. Hopefully he'll come looking and come to her instead. The shower frighten her at first because the water just keep going like a waterfall but she soon loved it as well. After washing her body, hair and putting something else on she combed her hair while sitting at the vanity. Her mind wandered to all that happened and she came up with the idea that she was blessed. Her family must be watching from heaven because they found someone to take care of her in this strange world. A knock on the door ended her thoughts as she opened the door.

There stood a girl younger than her, well she looked younger, with short blonde hair, big blue eyes and a yellow outfit that stopped to her knees. Remembering her manners she smiled.

"Hello. You must be Seras?"

"Yeah. You must be hm...Elish...betha? Sorry I don't really know how to say your name." She giggled making Liza laugh too from the way she said it.

"That's alright, call me Liza."

"Liza? I like it. So much easier to say."

"Blame my mother", she laughed, "I'm the only girl in my family and she couldn't wait to name me. Oh I forget my manners. Come in, come in."

"Thanks. Wow your room looks great. It' looks like a..a.."

"A garden."

"Yeah a garden. Sir Integra must really like you."

"I think this is a way to make sure I don't get into trouble."

Seras sat in one of the chairs as Liza sat across from her. In the center was a small dark wood table. Seras placed the tall glass in front of Liza and a bowl in front of herself. The liquid inside was crimson red and could only be one thing. _Blood._ Liza had this strange feeling in her stomach that demanded she take the cup and drink every last drop. While another part told her this wasn't right. Seras on the other hand didn't look like she was hungry. She turned the spoon around and around in the bowl while resting her chin on her knuckles. She had such a sad look in her eyes and it made Liza realize something.

"You don't like being a vampire. Don't you?"

In a flash, Seras's head rose, her eyes went wide but Liza could see it all. Seras's face seemed to have aged twice in years as she looked down at the bowl of blood.

"No. It's not that. I do like being who I am. I'm strong, fast and get to help save lives."

"But?" Liza passed. Finally maybe someone understood.

"God! I don't want to have to drink blood. I mean I'm taking from another human being. It feels so wrong. I feel like a monster."

_She does understand._

"I don't want to disappoint Master but I just can't do it. Sir Integra, Walter and the Wild Geese are all counting on me. Even people I've never met. I know we hunt monsters and ghouls to protect people. I just wish I didn't have to do this!" She said pointing to the blood.

"Oh, Seras." She felt like a weight had been pulled off of her. "You are a Godsend. I've been feeling the same way. That's way I ran away. I know that now. I couldn't live with the fact I had become this monster that drinks bloods and likes it no less. Before all this, I never thought of hurting a soul, but now I have to in order to live."

"It's not fair!"

"I know. Is Alucard your Master?"

"Yes. He saved me," She smiled. "I was a police girl. Me and my team heard about people disappearing in a church..." Seras told Liza the tale of how she met her Master Alucard and become a vampire. At the end Liza was on the edge of her seat. Seras gave a smile. Liza couldn't believe how brave she was. For some reason she couldn't explain it but she knew she needed to be around this girl. Make her a friend somehow. Seras wasn't all rainbows and sunshine like she appeared to be. Maybe if they were friends they could help each other.

"I have an idea. Let make a vow."

"A vow? What kind?"

"That you and I will try to drink blood and train hard so we can get big and strong. To protect the innocent."

Seras laughed at 'big and strong' but what else did she have to lose. She liked Liza and it was nice having someone around she could share her thoughts and feelings with. She nodded.

"Alright", taking Seras hands in hers, she gazed deep within her eyes, "I, Elisabetta of Romania and, you Seras of England swear we will encourage, support and aid one another to drink blood and work hard. In doing so we will become strong so we may protect the weak and slay evil. May God be ever before us on our journey. However, if Seras or I break this vow we are not worthy of slaying creatures of darkness and protect the living. Do you Seras agree to these terms?"

"Yes." She answered with all the hope she could manage. Maybe this would work. This had to work. "Do you Liza agree as well?"

"I do." She answered.

"Then it's settled. Maybe it's me but I feel ten times better making that vow. Like a goal. I was worried but having you here makes me feel like I'm not alone."

"I know what you mean. Thank you Seras. Now lets _try_ to eat."

"OK." She laughed.

Together they drunk every drop and afterward talked about all manner of things. It was fun to have another girl around. Integra didn't seem like the type to sit on the floor and talk among just girls. They laughed even cried at some of the stories they told. Liza realized she wasn't doing this for herself anymore she was doing this for Seras too. Her friend.

**A/N: Hello there! So sorry about the long wait. I had this done weeks ago but first I was sick then my Beta had computer trouble and was sick too. Hopefully my rainy days are over and I can update faster. I want to thank everyone for the favorites, following and reviews that means a lot to me. And don't worry about not seeing Alucard for a while he'll come around. Love Ya!**


	8. The Unknown

"_Do you love me?" A voice whispered in the darkness._

"_I'm not sure." Another answered coyly._

"_What do you mean, you're not sure?" The first protected with laughter in their voice._

_The second voice laughed, suddenly, there was a flash of green eyes, black hair flowing in the wind as lips as pink and soft as a flowers petal came into view. Planting tiny kisses on a man's nose and brow. The man smiled as he breathed in the sweet smell of her perfume. He liked this one, she wear it just for him and thought of that made him smile even more._

"_Tell me you love me?" The man asks._

_The woman saw right though his trick as her brow rose and her lips pulled up at the corner into a smirk. Her eyes shined of mischief and delight. No matter how hard she tried somehow he'll get his way. He won't do anything until he heard the answer he wants. She looks at him trying but failing to take the smile off her face. She sighs finally._

"_I think I'll go for a walk."_

_She starts getting up to leave until a strong but gentle hand lands on her arm._

"_No!" He shouts. "No." He repeats calmly. She couldn't be tried with him already? She sits back beside him on the grass. Her head is turned away making him only see the back for her head. "I want to hear you say it. I have to hear you say it." He pleads._

"_Why?" She asks. The question came to fast for him to reply. She sounds broken. Was she angry that he leaves her all the time? He just married her, their enemies still come for his people's neck and his, he has seen every little of her, they hardly share a bed together or not at all._

"_You know why?"_

"_When you're away you write such beautiful letters of how you miss me, how you want to be with me and how you dream of me night after night, but when you are here you avoid me like the plaque."_

_They have had this talk before. Many times and yet nothing has changed. He stays away for too long for them to be even called husband and wife. She can feel the others judge her behind her back. They think she's not being a good wife, let alone a good princess and still there is no heir to the throne._

"_I know it's wrong of me to leave you for so long but there are things I must do. The people need me. Romania needs me. What would you have me do? Stay in bed all day and forget the trouble knocking like Death at our door! Forget that those dirty Devil worshiping heartless foolishness Turks seek to destroy us and keep us in chains like dogs!" He yells in anger._

_His eyes burn with such fire and madness inside that could match the flames of Hell. She draws back from him afraid that in his rage he will strike her. Suddenly, his burning eyes move to her quickly like a predator looking for prey. His eyes move over her face, he remembers where he is and his eyes soften to a cool blue._

"_I can't stay I have to go." He says emotionless._

"_Wait!" She cried holding onto his arm. It's her fault for angering him. He's been though so much and has so little of himself left to give. He told her some of his years with the Turks and understands his madness and hate towards them. She could see it in his eyes the memories, which formed him and drives him. But she never might to anger him. She only wants to ease him. She is a bad wife._

_Watery green eyes met dark blue as he stares down at her. He is a Prince and his people need him. He is changing on the inside, he sees that now, watching his enemies in pain gives him pleasure, more than it should. Coming to see her becomes harder by the day. He feels like a monster, a beast, a demon and being in her company feels like he's tainting her. She's pure, innocent and beautiful; he didn't deserve her. But as long as she could tell him she loves him, he can continue, he will continue for her._

"_I want to have a baby," she said bluntly, "But you're never around to make one. I want to give you an heir, something you can be proud of. I want to make you happy Vlad that's all I want. It's just I miss you and you are here one moment then gone the next."_

_He drops to his knees in defeat. She wanted to be with him, she wanted to make him happy. My Lord, she wants to give him a child. Yet, he's not around. Could she be feeling that he doesn't love her? Oh no!_

_His eyes widen as he takes her in his arms. He holds her head to his chest so she would know every beat was for her, every time blood rushed in and out his heart it was saying he loved her._

"_Please... please do you love _**_me_**_?" His voice shook. He had to hear it because if he heard it he'll know she wouldn't leave him. He'll be the monster and madman to protect his homeland because _**_she _**_loved him._

_She wrapped her arms around him wanting to be molded into his very being._

"**_Always._**_"_

He awoke.

His back gave a cracking sound as he stretched in his chair. He was drinking bag after bags of blood until he fell asleep in his chair. Taking his pointer and thrum he rubbed the bridge of his nose. Visions, dreams of her, all of her. Was it not enough to have her walking and talking in the same house as he? She was alive. Yes. A vampire. Yes. Did she remember him? No. Is she happy? Hard one. Is he happy? Even tougher to answer. He sighed while lying back again. This was becoming more difficult than he thought. Words could not express how it felt seeing her again. Her hair, her lips, her voice and those eyes. Yet, when he saw her and she saw him; she looked at him as if he was a complete stranger.

She had forgotten him! Him! Of all people. He knew she loved her family, he didn't know if she remembered them but he was her family too. Her whole world was him and her. He didn't want to admit it but Liza forgetting about him hurt his pride more than his heart.

Maybe the Angel of Death was right; he knew everything about her why not make her fall in love with him again. Yes! Elisabetta couldn't resist him back than and she wouldn't be able to now. He just had to find of a way of coming around to her. He remembered when he was human it took days to approach her; he was hell-bent on finding the girl with the green eyes for months. She seemed to be beyond his reach somehow until finally she appeared again like an angel. But this is a memory for another time.

He needed to walk.

Standing up, he reached for his round orange tainted sunglasses and wide red hat placing them on. He blindly reached for something else but his hand came up empty looking around for a moment he realized something.

"Where is my coat?"

**XOXOXO**

Liza quickly found out taking little trips outside her room did her some good. She'd often visit Seras' room while most of the time she would come to hers. Together they'll walk the gardens and halls of the mansion. Liza unknowingly wandered off into the areas less traveled and Seras being the kind soul that she was guide her back to safely. Walter warned that it wasn't safe to go down darken halls or the lower levels. "This mansion has many secrets", he'll say, "and Sir Interga believes it's in yours and everyone's best interest to keep it that way." So, having no other thought she left the matter alone. However, when she takes walks by herself to the library or Seras' room she can't help but think about those darken halls and mostly the lower level. The little girl in her thirsting for an adventure still lives within her somehow or maybe it was the books she's been reading lately.

She also refused to admit that her mind still wondered to that vampire...Alucard. At night she would have the strangest dreams of him. Once she dreamed he came to her room on a dark cold moonless night and bites her while lying in her bed. She had to say the thought made her blush if vampires could. The dream didn't frighten her but made her want him somehow. To be near him and around him like he was a missing piece in a larger picture. However, those thoughts were quickly put aside. She hardly knew the man and their last meeting wasn't every social. He came to retriever her like a lost pup or a criminal is more she liked it.

She had finished the book she was reading in a matter a days. It has been two weeks now and Walter thought it would be splendid if she became familiar with her surrounding before he started teaching her about the history she had missed. The library became her second home in no time spending hours reading if Seras had to go on her missions for Sir Interga.

Liza placed the book back as she searched for something else to read. The words of her time changed and she found herself keeping a dictionary (Walter gave it to her) so that she can better understand the vocabulary. While walking back to her room holding a book close to her chest; she couldn't wait to read this one. Until she came upon the darken hallway leading to the lower level. She stopped, as the hallway seemed to close in on her.

Looking to the hallway where her room was and the other her thoughts begin to betray her.

"_Come on it's just a hallway what's the harm in taking a look to where it leads. Walter said it's unsafe to travel there the mansion has secrets and I can respect it's wishes to stay off limits. Where is your sense of adventure Elisabetta? Where is the girl who wouldn't back down to a challenge; all you have to do is take a look before anyone notices. This is ridiculous! I am an adult; I can do what I've been told. I am not a child who wonders off and gets into trouble!"_ She yells at her inner thoughts.

Holding the book close she heads for the hallway leading to her room. A cold breeze creeps on her feet and back making the hairs on her neck rise. She turns feeling like there is or was someone breathing on the back of her neck, yet saw no one. The floor is covered in a cool thick fog and like it had a mind of it's own. The fog reverses back into the darken hallway. Puzzled and in awe Liza follows like in a dream; a torch on the wall stood lit. The fire is not bright but low enough where she can see.

Stepping into the hall, another torch is lit by itself then another and another with each step she takes. The fog covers the ground yet still moving back on itself. The book forgotten, her room forgotten and the warning forgotten she walks into the unknown.

**A/N: Hello everyone! So sorry for the long wait I'm really ashamed I took so long but I almost forgot to update. That's life for ya! And because you guys are awesome I wanted to give you a little something. Thank for the favorites, followers and reviews for this story. It really means the world too me. And thanks to my Beta for being there and doing this last minute! I love you all! **


	9. Let it Out

Each step bought Liza closer and closer to a place she wished she hadn't gone. Yet, every time she wanted to turn back to the safety of her room a strong force would lead her on. The stone walls must have been the oldest things in the mansion, water leaked from the cracks. Soon, the hallway turned into a wooden staircase leading downwards as the steps creaked under her weight, the air sent chills though her cotton dress, yet no goose-bump arose. There wasn't a banister so, she placed her hand against the wall for balance. The book she wanted to read held to her chest like a child to their favorite stuffed toy.

"_Why am I doing this? I'm going to be in trouble. However, I really want to see what's down here. I must admit the way Walter said 'the mansion has many secrets', just begged for me to explore. I wouldn't have thought about coming here if he not mention it. Oh, what am I say?! Of course, I would have thought about coming here and much sooner too. After all what could Sir Interga be keeping down here? Another monster? Well, what ever it is couldn't possibly hurt me... right?, _she thought.

Suddenly, Liza's foot came to the bottom ending her journey all to quickly. The wooden stairs gave way to a floor made of old brick. The low fire from the torches that lite the way down blew out by an invisible wind she could not feel. She turned in fright to the staircase that once held her escape to the upper level, she stood covered in pure darkness; so thick and alive she swore she could hear it breathing. She turned in each direction hoping her eyes could see something, anything for that matter. She tried to find the stairs by reaching out her hands searching the darkness like a blind person, while holding the book under arm, but it was all in vain. The stairs seem to have vanished into thin air. Feeling lonely and lost she called out.

"Hello? Is anyone here? Hello!", she plead.

No answer came but the sound of her feet and her soft sobs.

"_Don't cry Elisabetta. Don't cry!_" She ordered herself._ "You're a grown woman. Someone will be looking for you eventually." _

Wandering in the dark for a moment felt like hours to her, she was about to give up until her foot hit something, hard. She came to a stop, almost losing her balance fearing she'll hurt herself. Taking a deep breath to calm down, she tapped her foot against the object again. Her hands stretched before her but didn't feel anything so, the object was short. Carefully lowing to her knees her hands came in contract with something smooth and hard. The object was long she could tell while sliding her hands across it. Placing her book to the side, she knocked on it with her knuckles; it sound hollow maybe made of wood. So whatever she was feeling is low to the ground, long, smooth, hollow and made of wood, she guessed.

"What is this thing?" She whispered to herself.

She froze in complete horror, chills running up and down her spin like needles, her breath caught in her throat making her mouth dry and her mind buzzed like an angry queen bee after someone behind her said in a low voice.

"My coffin."

**XOXOXO**

He had watched her. All this time he waited, waited til the perfect moment to lair her into the shadows. Yet, when he thought he had her as she'd wander off, Seras or Walter would lead her away. This became quit the headache for a while but the hunter in him demanded that he wait for his prey. He'll watch her coming and going to the library or the Police girls' room time after time til finally she got the courage to explore. He knew she wouldn't, couldn't miss a chance like this. The fog was a good touch as was the change of temperature in the air, the torches lighting of their own accord did excellent. He laughed at himself. He really was a little demon at times but being a creäture of the night, you had to know how to set the stage or nothing will go as planed. He wanted her to come of her own free will and she did perfectly. Now, he had to get her to a point where she'll be helpless with no one coming to her aid but, him. He did by blowing out the only light and cutting off her way of escape. He watched in the shadows as she moved around trying to find her way; if she'd stopped to focus she would have seen with her vampire eyes yet, she grew afraid and thought like a human.

"_She has so much to learn", _he thought.

He heard her as she called out for help, for a moment he wanted to but mostly he wanted to see what she'll do when no one answers. Still she wandered in the dark, she even passed him once or twice until suddenly she found his coffin. She was afraid at first not understanding what she found. Moving her hands like a blind person she touched it as her gentle fingers took up the size and material of it. However, she didn't know what it was and her question out loud gave voice to her thoughts.

Now was the moment he has waited for. The moment when he made himself known and a source out the darkness and confusion she'd found herself in. He answered her question. His simple answer did more than frighten her; it made her alert like a prey just realizing they've been caught but a hungry predator and there was nowhere to run. He smiled.

She screamed.

Maybe he was growing old in his vampire age, maybe he was over-reacting, maybe he didn't think she had it in her but when she screamed he couldn't help but place his hands over his poor vampire ears. God in heaven couldn't tune out that scream. He laughed a little, him annoyed over a scream? How many times has he heard people scream? If he had a penny every time, he laughed. While she screamed in her panic she backed up into his beloved coffin making it turn over, there better not be a single mark, he thought. He used his power to bring light into the dark dungeon by lighting the torches on the walls.

Finally, her screams stopped. He looked over to see her covering her head with her arms and sitting on her knees hiding behind his turned over coffin. She seemed like a child at that moment hiding under the covers from a monster. In two long steps he was before her with the up turned coffin keeping them apart. He heard her yelp as his tall shadow moved over her small form.

"Stay back!" She yelled with her voice full of fear.

"Me? You are the one coming into my chamber without being asked," he returned.

Her head moved up. Her bright green eyes so wide and innocent for a moment til they turned a dark green and narrowed in his direction.

"You!?" She ordered. "You live down here? In this place."

She looked around at the now low light fulled dungeon. The place was wide and full of nothing as far as the eye could see, with stone to stone walls and no windows; it was empty apart from a small table, a chair and...looking down she realized the object she fall over. A coffin; it was black long and smooth. Strong gloved covered hands reached out before her, taking the side of the coffin and turned it up right. There was writing on the cover and she would have read it at that moment hadn't the vampire barked at her.

"You got a problem with that? I've lived here for years, this _is _my home. What are you doing down here in the first place woman?"

Liza rolled her eyes. He made it seem like she purposely came down here to annoy him like a fly or something. What did he mean '_this is his home_', did he think of her to be homeless? She did have a home, whether it still stands or not in this time. The point remains it was her home and her father's father before that.

"My name is Liza and you will do well to call me such, _Alucard._"

Glaring at him with fire in her emerald eyes, she stood up from the floor, dusting dirt or who knows what was on the floor from her dress, looking around it seemed to have not been cleaned in months, let alone years.

"...And I didn't come here to bother you as you may think. I got lost," came the last part quietly.

"Lost?" He questioned. "Ha! I'm very sure Walter and the Police girl warned you not to wander into the lower levels. But you disobeyed anyways."

He walked to his chair fit for a King, the seat and back was the color of blood and the arms and legs an old but smooth brown almost black wood. However, what really made the chair look strange was the back upright, it was tall, taller than him with an eye at the top rail. She stared at the eye for a moment until his voice shattered her thoughts.

"Do you like it?" He smiled.

"Like what?"

"My chamber? 'Home sweet home' as they say."

"I wouldn't call this place a chamber, it resemblances a dungeon more than a place someone would be willing to sleep."

"This is the place for a proper vampire like myself. Don't you like it?"

"Well now that you've put it that way. I believe it suits you just fine. The dark and creepy feeling works within your flavor," she pointed back not answering his second question.

However, that wide full smile never fell from his lips. He seems to find great pleasure in watching her discomfort. Why she rally spoke of him to Seras or thought of him. To Liza, Alucard was a strange man, she couldn't place why he was so different maybe it was because she could feel his power. As to what Seras said, he's an old vampire and he could do the most frightening yet greatest abilities she's ever seen; Liza didn't like some of the topics that involved him so they would move on to other subjects. But Seras indeed was right, his power or his essences fulled the very room like a flood covering up everything in its path. Liza felt weak and small before him like a worm near a hawk, there was only them in the chamber but she could feel eyes around her.

His demon colored eyes spoke of death and madness. He's seen things, she wondered, seen evil and cruel things that she couldn't even dream of in her worst nightmares or better yet he's done them. She shudder for a moment thinking of his past evil deeds.

"Cold?" He asked.

"No. I'm fine just a bit shaken. You did give me a scare. Were you down here this whole time? Were you resting?"

She didn't know why she was being so nice to him all of a sudden, but apart of her felt she should be. She did come into his 'chamber' without his permission and he hasn't bothered her while staying at the mansion. She refused to acknowledge the fact she's frighten of him yet, she wanted to be near to him some how, it was mind-bottling.

"No. I was waiting. I was waiting for you, _Liza_."

"Me? Why?"

She had so many questions and no answers.

"I wanted to see if you would venture out on your own and come find me. You have something that belongs to me. Do you know what that is?"

She thought for a moment.

"No and why would you think I want to come find you? I don't have a reason."

"Oh, but you do? Come now, you've had it all this time since we left the old church and came here."

"Your coat! I forgot to give it back to you."

"Or, you keep it so I would come for it myself, maybe to see you. Keeping a man's belongs means she wants to think of him or him of her."

Her throat became dry all of a sudden. She did keep his coat but it wasn't her intention of having it as a keepsake. She remembered when her father would leave home and how her mother would walk around the house holding his favorite shirt; she'll smell it til he'll return home. But, that was because her mother loved her father, of course, she'll miss him. Liza didn't miss Alucard, she didn't even know him. Although, the smell of his coat did have an effect on her, she'd remember something for just a moment then it would leave just as it came.

"Don't be foolish," she said masking her surprise like the noble woman she was raised. "I just forgot to return it to you. It's not like I knew where to find you. So, you are the one who wanted me to hold on to it since it's your coat."

"_Liza, Liza there is no way of getting around you, is there? Still the same on the inside,"_ he thought.

He chucked. "And you'll never know the truth. So you can assume all you want."

"I'm right and you know it," she shook her head, "if it makes you feel any better I'll go back to my room and return your sorry excuse of a coat."

"Don't make fun of my choice of clothing. I didn't see you complaining when it keep you warm when I found you in that abandon church. What were you doing in there anyways? Trying to clean yourself of your sins?"

"That's none of your business. Beside what's wrong turning to God in one's time of need? It's not like I would have gotten it in this place," she defeated.

"You don't like it here? Than leave!" His eyes glowing a dark red as he leaned forward in his chair. "You, however, need to be reminded of what you are, you're a demon, a monster..!"

Liza closed her eyes to block out his verbal attack. For days she'll lay in her bed thinking of what she's become. Was she even alive? Or human for that matter?

"Stop." She ordered in a low voice but he continued.

"...a creäture of darkness, a soulless, evil-blood-sucking animal...!"

"Stop!" She said a little louder as tears leaked from her tightly closed eyes. She fell to her knees feeling so weak all at once, trying to image she was somewhere else.

"You are a VAMPIRE!"

"No!" She roared. She thought of her brothers with their charming faces and laughter. She thought of her mother with her sweet voice but strict ways. She thought of her father with his loving green eyes that matched hers and his big smile and his warm hugs that could melt mountains of snow after a long and tough winter. She wasn't a monster. Elisabetta still exist within her, somewhere buried deep and she refused to let her go. No matter what Sir Interga, Walter, Seras or Alucard thought.

She didn't know when he arose from his chair to stand in front of her. She opened her eyes to see his boots come into view.

How dare he, she thought, how dare he make her feel less than a human being, ashamed even and stood in front of her like he was some king. She didn't care that he was stronger than her or older. She wanted to hurt him and the thought didn't feel her with horror but pleasure.

Faster than she thought her body could move she rose to her feet and punched him in the face all at once. His head moved to the side as blood leaked out of his nose. He stood looking to the side for a moment she almost regret it. Almost. His head turned to her with a wide sharp tooth grin.

"You just keep surprising me. Don't cha?"

Unaware to her, Liza's eyes glowed a dark green with just a hint of red. Realizing that she hadn't hurt him at all but made him happy somehow. Did he find her pain funny?! She'll show him.

Taking his shoulders with both hands she pulled him down while bringing her knee up into his chest as hard as she could. She heard a snap and a crunch sound as her replay and couldn't be more happier. He fell to the ground on his hand and knees while his other hand-held his stomach. She stood over him breathing hard as blood fulled her body with such adrenaline her hands shock. All she saw was red at that moment, all the pain, all the sorrow, all that anger, all those bottled up emotions. She tried, she really tried but her heart was filled with heartbreak. Why? Why did this have to happen to her?! No brothers, no mother, no father and no home. She was trapped in a world and time she could live happily without but now that she was here. She had no choice but to stay and learn its ways.

She felt like crying all of a sudden. This wasn't her. She didn't take her anger out on others, she didn't take pleasure in others pain. What has she become?

"No...no my sweet young vampire," Alucard said with pain written in his voice, "Let it out. Let out all that anger. That pain little one. I can feel it, see it in your eyes," Alucard turned his head to look up at her. Tears were starting to cloud her eyes as she shock while her mind tried to hold on to reason. He wouldn't let that happen. They were having so much fun. "Take your pain out on me. Let me be your tool, your vassal. You can fool the Police girl and the Angel of Death but you can't fool me," he continued.

"I..I don't want to," she breathed.

"Of course you do. Aren't you angry? Hurt and confused that you have been dragged into his world. This place of darkness. You miss the sun don't you? The warmth and taste of food now replaced with drinking blood of the living. You hate it on the inside. Let it out. Come on hit me! Hit me! HIT ME!"

With a cry she lifted her foot, hitting him square in the back. He laughed at her and the anger arose all over again. Over and over she kicked him in his side. And every time he'll laugh a little louder and when her leg got tired she'd switch to the other.

Finally, after feeling all the emotion run out of her like a waterfall. She stopped, dropping to her bottom while holding her knees to her chest. She cried, shaking like a leaf but numb on the inside. Now, that she'd gone though the some of the stages of grief she could finally move on to appearance, he thought.

He rose to his feet as if she didn't just kick him with everything she had.

"Feel better?" He asked like they just talked about the weather or the topic of a book.

She looked up with dry blood tears on her face. She nodded because she didn't know what else to say at this point.

"Good," he said while returning to his chair with a sigh, "You can stop acting like a doll held up by strings and start acting like a real person."

"Why did you do this? Why did you let me hurt you?" Her voice was so small at that moment.

"Because you needed it and don't think this will happen again because it won't and if you even think of telling the Police girl about this, I'll ripe you to pieces. Understand?"

She nodded again.

"Oh and since I'm older than you, you going to show me respect from now on. No more back talking unless you want a backhand across the mouth."

Liza looked at him with wrath in her eyes but said nothing. That's a start, he thought.

"Am I really a monster?" She asked suddenly. He didn't mean to call her that. He just wanted a rise out of her. He looked at her sitting on the floor like a kicked puppy, her eyes open waiting for his answer.

"No," he said plainly, "But with time I'll make you into one. Now go, I want to rest."

"I didn't hurt you, did I?"

His head moved to her so quickly he could have broken his neck, if he were human. How dare she imply she wounded him. Her face held no emotion until very slowly it turned into a small smile. Her eyes sparking with mischief. He couldn't help but laugh on the inside, thinking he hadn't lost Elisabetta yet. But on the outside he didn't even crack a smile.

"I said leave," he ordered.

Rising to her feet like it was a work of art. She turned to the now visible staircase and made her escape. However, just before leaving she turns giving the vampire one last look over.

"Thank you, Alucard."

He watches her leave from the corner of his eye taking all the warm and peace her company bring as he realizes with a smile she left her book.

**A/N: Hey everyone! I hope all of you are doing well. I'm sorry this took so long to get out but the Summer heat is getting to my head. I want to thank everyone for following, reviews, favorites and alerts it really means a lot to me. Thanks guys and have a good one! **


	10. Think of Me

Closing the door while leaning her back against it; was the only time Liza felt it was safe to breathe. Blood, hot and flesh rushed though her body as she tried to make scene of what just happened. He let her hit him, over and over. Allowing her locked up feelings to come to the surface. She couldn't help but feel so, dare she say, alive? It was like nothing she had ever experienced before. She felt fear, anger, joy, pain, pleasure and power all at once.

Every nerve in her body was on fire as she gave into an inner beast begging to come out. At first she felt numb after her emotional breakdown, when finally her emotions came to rest her mind took over; she came to the conclusion that what happened wasn't a bad thing. As a matter of fact, she wanted more. More power, more pleasure, more control. That's what it was! _Control_. She felt for the first time, even when she was just a girl in her father's castle; control. The power to do what she wanted and when she wanted. No one telling her what to do, what to say or how to act. She was her own person.

She laughed while spinning around like she's dancing in a ball with music, laughter and colors of every shade. She felt like singing even wishing she could find a young gentleman to kiss. The sinful thought made her blood rush. Jumping and landing on her bed like a child again, she stared at the wide window. The stars shining like soft candles, the night sky so dark as flesh ink on paper and the moon glowing as diamonds imbedded in sliver. The moon is such a peaceful thing to look at. So calm and open.

Liza could no longer lie to herself. She was different now. The girl that she used to be was fading away as the night in the coming of the morning sun. Maybe it was best this way. Leaving the girl she once was in the past to become the woman of the future. She will always, shall always love her family and she will miss them with all her soul, but its time to let them go. Let them rest in the past where they belong.

"Good bye, my brothers. Good bye, Mother. Good bye, Father," she whispered as a red tear fall from her eye. She didn't want to cry, she wouldn't allow it. She was her own woman now and crying like a small child was no longer in the cards.

Wiping the lone tear away, she sat up to get ready for bed. Changing her cloths to her night-dress and combing her hair. She closed the blinds, making sure the sunlight won't get in and climbed into bed. Liza laid they're thinking of what the next night would bring. Walter will be starting lessons with her about all sorts of things she's sleep though over the centuries and this time line.

"Can't hardly wait," she said while drifting to sleep.

**XOXOXO**

Who would have ever thought, history could be so overwhelming. For a week, Liza heard nor seen anything from Alucard. She's heard from Seras of the missions he and her went on, hunting vampires and ghouls. The stories frighten Liza at first but now after her little experience with Alucard a week ago she understood what Seras mean about "blood-lust", where all that mattered is, not the killing of crazed vampires and ghouls, but the desire to fulfill ones personal gain of power. Seras notice she's become stronger now that she's drinking blood like a normal vampire. If by normal, you mean drinking it out of a bowl. As of late, their visits have become shorten since all Liza does is read mountains of books about history. Walter turned out to be a wonderful teacher.

Explaining, giving examples and with more patience than ever. He cared not about the countless questions she would ask making it impossible sometimes to complete a topic. However, when it came to the topic of wars, Liza would shy away from them. No matter what time frame or who was fighting in them, war would have the same outcome. Pain, sorrow and death. To her eyes nothing good came from men dying on battlefields. Sure, peace sound alright but what about the people suffering to gain that peace. And _don't_ get her started on slavery.

Often, Liza found her mind traveling to art, science and literature. She read some of the literature by authors Walter mention and couldn't wait to read more. Art was spell bounding as each color, theme and character placed within opened her eyes into that of the artist's. Science, is a world of its own. There is so much about science that Liza couldn't help reading about from dusk to dawn, often falling asleep with text books around her. Science touched everything health, illness, medication, the environment, outer space; Liza still can't believe someone walked on the moon; chemistry, biology, psychology, philology, physiology...she could go on and on.

As a human, it would be down right impossible to read this much and remember it all but as a vampire her body seemed to work differently. Like she had oceans of time ahead of her and her mind didn't go weary from learning new information. She could stay and read for hours and not get cramp or tired from being in one place. Seras sometimes joined her, replying 'I can't have you getting smarter than me, what kind of friend would I be'. Making her laugh every time.

Another week passed as well as another. Soon it became a month since Liza stayed at Hellsing mansion. Her studies were going wonderful as all the many things she's learned. She even changed her clothes. Lately, she's been wearing pants or jeans, with loose fitted shirts and flats. She tried heels once and almost killed herself; she liked the flat shoes she wore. The pants were another thing, she wasn't into them at first but with the help of her dear friend Seras she began to see the wonder of them, she could run, jump and even do a cart-wheel without worrying someone will see her under things. The shirts she wore remind her of the ones from her time, they weren't tight or showing too much chest area, which was fine with her. The underwear and bra's she had to wear, thanks to Seras, was easy to manage.

Still no sign of Alucard. She's heard of him and she even thought of going to see him again. However, when her mind made the choice to go something would hold her back. Maybe he didn't want to see her, maybe he was ashamed of letting her hit me, maybe he forgot about her. Maybe, maybe, maybe...

Her studies soon came to a close since Walter felt she's learned all that she needed too. Anything else she wanted to learn she could do herself. Phones, computers, television and all those other little gadgets she understood from Seras. Sir Interga seemed like a ghost. Until she finally decided to visit her and have chats. She spoke of the Hellsing family and more of what they really stood for. Protection of the innocent against creatures of darkness. Yes, Alucard, Seras and Liza are vampires but they weren't like the rest who killed for sport or greed. Yes, the world is full of darkness by the hate and hollowness of humanity but sometimes even in the dark there still remains light. The Hellsing Organization fights to protect that small yet strong light of compassion, hope and love.

**XOXOXO**

As rain fall from a cloudy chilly day on the country side of England. Liza sit by her window while the lamp on the desk lite the room. Her eyes mind moved across the pages of a book she's read once before. It was about adventure, mystery and most of all romance. Her mind was a flame as each line, action and feeling jumped out at her from the pages. So, in tuned with the book resting on her lap she didn't notice a strange but controlled fog crawl from under her door. Slowly the fog covered the floor in a matter of moments like it was searching for something unknown. However, Liza didn't see as her hero and his lady battled for their lives in the story.

Suddenly, without warning lighten and thunder clashed just as the light went out. Liza almost jumped out of her skin. Looking to the window she saw that the storm wasn't going to give up like each drop washed the world of its sins. Turning to her desk and having some understanding of electricity she knew this was nothing to worry about. Sighing she placed her book beside her as she watched the storm outside.

For a reason she couldn't understand, she felt a presence near her. Liza looked to her right, her breath, although she didn't need it, caught in her throat. There he was standing beside her bed like a shadow yet the darkness around him couldn't compare to his invisible glow. Liza stood as his red eyes trapped her within a trance she didn't want broken out of. Something within her hit just like the storm raging outside, something she couldn't place, like moving towards a warm embrace, a missing puzzle coming together and everything felt...right.

"Hello, Little vampire. You've changed since last I saw you," he spoke making the rain, wind and thunder quiet to her ears as a summer's breeze. "Not the frighten girl as before not a woman with knowledge of the world around her."

Licking her lips that somehow became dry.

"Yes. Walter has finish teaching me. I'm still learning on my own but not as much."

"I'm glad. It would have been difficult teaching you if you didn't understand what I say half the time."

"Yes well, I've learned a lot. Reading is all I do. Seras tried to make me watch television but it's not for me," she knew she was babbling and she didn't care. Her body seemed drawn to him. He came out the shadows so she could see him more.

His glowing red eyes moved over her and she felt the 'maybe' coming back. _'He must have come of his coat,' _she thought, _'it was only a matter of time.' _

"I bought you this," he said placing something before her.

It was the book she left. He said, if a person has something from another it means they want to that person to think of them. She didn't mean to leave it behind but after a while she wanted him to hold on to it. She hoped that maybe he would come and find her and he had.

"Thank you," she said willing her hand not to shake while taking the book from his strong long fingers. Her finger glazed one of his and it felt as if ice water and hot iron ran up and down her body at the same time.

Her mouth parted without her knowing and her eyes widen as she slowly placed the book to her chest. She took a step back feeling she over went a boundary. He smiled that wide one he always seem to wear when he's amused by something.

"I'll like it if I could have my coat back."

"Hm. Oh yes!" She answers quickly coming to herself, "Of course let me get it for you."

Going to her closet she grabs a hanger and removes the long red coat, _his coat._ With slow steps she's in front of him as she reaches his coat out to him. In one swift movement he takes and puts it on all at once.

He sighs. "You have no idea how it feels to have my coat back. I feel whole again. Thank you for keeping it safe for me."

"Well, it's not really my style but it seems better on you," she jokes.

"A wouldn't say that. It smells like you," he adds.

"Sorry about that but it needed a good washing."

"You washed my coat?"

"Yes," she giggles, "It didn't smell bad or anything," she adds quick if he felt insulted, "I just thought it was the right thing to do."

"Hm"

"Took you long enough to return my book. What were you doing with it any ways?"

"Nothing little vampires should know about, and besides you could have very well come and get it yourself."

In truth he didn't want her to come looking for the book, he didn't read it but placed on the side of his coffin. Every now and then he would look at it and think of her.

"Just like you could have come and got your coat?" she teased.

He moved close to her. Liza's body froze as her carefree smile wiped off her face. He placed his hand to her chin. Lifting her eyes up to met his. Red met green. Liza felt she could see every emotion Alucard keep locked up. Pain, anger, confusion and something else like, _longing_. Her eyes searched his face hoping against hope that he would say what his eyes couldn't. An answer, any answer to this feeling she felt when she thought of him or like now, when he's around, she didn't know why he knew the answer but he did somehow. Maybe that was the curse of being a vampire, to forever long what you can't have, to forever remain in the shadows alone.

But he wasn't alone. He had Sir Interga: his Master, Walter: his ally, Seras: his vampire child, and...and her. What was Liza to him? His words broke her thoughts and build them together at the same time.

"Yes, I could have, couldn't I? Yet, I didn't and do you want to know why my little vampire?" He purred.

She nodded

"Because I wanted to think of you."

And with that he left just as he came leaving her alone as the storm continued to rage outside.

**A/N: Thanks so much for the following, reviews, alerts and favorites. I love you guys so that I pulled myself out of those lazy days and did some much needed writing. I hope you all enjoyed this. It's just the beginning...**

**p.s: the whole time I wrote this I keep playing the theme song to Edward Scissorhands. I regret nothing. **


	11. Everyone has a Heart

After, Alucard left Liza that night the very thought of him made her breathless. She swear it on her life that if she wasn't a vampire her cheeks would've grown red with blood every time. Just that small fact kept her sane. _Her blushing over a man like a little girl?_ The thought made her shameful, she shouldn't be having her head in the clouds at a time like this, besides what would Alucard want her for? She didn't think of herself as the sun, moon and stars as every other woman.

But, Alucard was so much older and stronger than her. She must be a child compared to him. He needed a strong woman, one who could take care of him and herself. Liza barely knew how to control her so-called vampire powers; actually she didn't know what they were.

While sitting crossed-legged, thanks to her jeans, in one of the many armchairs in the library as the fire from the fireplace warmed her cold toes. She realized for the fifth time that _night _her thoughts turned to Alucard once more. She sighed. Also, realizing she was staring at the same page for half an hour.

It was hopeless. She was never going to get to the next page; somehow in the middle to end Alucard would come to mind. Closing the book and placing it on the coffee table she didn't see a figure standing by the library doors. Her body jumped in shock as her eyes widen. Her ears picking up the sound of a calm heart beat and smell of cigars?

_It couldn't be a vampire; they don't have heartbeats and besides Walter doesn't smoke._

"Am I distracting you?" Came the low yet smoothing voice.

Liza knew that voice very well it was one of the voices she remembered since coming to Hellsing mansion and that smell. The smell of burnt tobacco. Liza couldn't understand why she smoked those things, won't they bad for your health like all the commercials on television say.

Oh, well. Everyone has their guilty pleasures.

"No. Not at all." Liza replied warmth dripping from her voice. She hadn't seen Sir Integra in a while. From what Seras says, 'Sir Integra is always busy but never far'. "Would you like to come sit with me its chilly tonight and the fires good company but it doesn't talk back." Putting into play something she's learned from her up bringing to be open and pleasant with others.

"Why, thank you. I'm not busy at the moment and sitting by the fire doesn't seem so bad." Sir Integra said with a touch of tiredness. She moved from the doorway into the warmth and light of the library, sitting in a love-seat across from her. She continued to smoke her cigar with a deep inhale and exhale while laying back in the sit with a sigh.

The orange and red from the fire danced on her round glasses making it difficult to see her eyes but Liza could feel them on her.

"How have your studies come along? Walter has told me you're doing splendidly. So, splendidly in fact that he doesn't have to teach you much these days. Just a little to get by, or anything you have questions about." Interga said.

"Yes. I hardly need classes now. Seras has been such a big helper as well. She's even teaching me how to use a computer and cell phone."

"My, my. I dare say you've excelled my expectations of you. I thought you would become so frighten of this time that you wouldn't want to learn anything. I thought you to be a mouse," lifting her head to look at her with her blue eyes shining, "but I see you are a _lion_. Ready and willing to take on what stands in you're way. I like that."

"Thank you, Sir."

The idea made her mind run in circles. Her, a lion? She never thought of herself as such. Just trying to be what her mother taught her to be; Strong but graceful. But to be honest her mother was like an eagle, if she were to compare her to an animal.

"I was taking a break from doing mountains of paper work when Alucard came in."

"Alucard?" Liza's mouth went dry.

"Yes. He tells me you are the reason Seras isn't afraid to drink blood. Can't have a vampire that doesn't feed, you know? She'll become weak and maybe even die. But nowadays, she's become stronger like a vampire should. I should thank you for that. How did you get her to do it may I ask?"

"We made a promise to one another. If she drunk then so would I. I want her to be strong so she can protect the weak like the policewoman she is. And she wants me to drink because she wants me to stay healthy."

"Good. A shame none of us thought of that." Integra said huffing on her cigar.

"Wh...What else did Alucard say? I mean, if you want to tell me, of course." Liza asked.

That was a close one even for her. She only added the last part because Integra's blue eyes cut into her like a two-heading sword. And maybe it was her, but she could have sworn she saw Integra smile behind the smoke of the cigar.

"He said, I should offer you a job."

"Me?!"

"Yes. I've done some thinking and you like reading, as I can see you're always in the library, how would you like to be my assistant?"

"An assistant?" She thought about it for a while, "You mean copy notes, organize papers and plan your schedule. That sort of stuff?"

"How do you know what an assistant does?" With an eyebrow rising.

"Seras told me and that you need one. You do so much paper work, and it's not fair for you to be in that office all day long. I would be delighted to help."

"Well then I guess it's settled." With that Sir Integra rose from her seat making her exit to the doors. "I'll let Walter be in touch with you on how to get started." She called back huffing her cigar one last time before leaving.

"Thank you, Sir!" Liza called back.

She couldn't explain how proud she felt. She was going to have a job while staying at the mansion, she liked reading but no one wanted to do that day in and day out. This was different and it meant Sir Integra trusted her. She had to admit she felt left out as Alucard and Seras went on missions, Walter is the butler and Integra is the boss. Now, she was to be an assistant. Liza didn't want to say but she didn't think she was ready to go out and hunt vampires and ghouls. Maybe in the future.

She also didn't want to think it warmed her vampire heart that Alucard thought of her.

**XOXOXO**

Just as Sir Integra said so it was. Within a week Walter had been a blessing once again. Teaching how to organize papers, write letters although she knew how from her up-bringing once again, and how to type on the keyboard. Liza worked hard how to learn that, trying to remember the keys as they appear on screen. It felt like learning how to play the piano, every key was different and important.

Integra gave her a test run to how well she's learned. Giving her a quarter of the paperwork to complete. About an hour later Integra looked as if she wanted to jump for joy. Everything was so perfect, Liza couldn't help feeling like a prized horse. She even cleaned up a little after she finished.

For a while Liza would do half or a quarter until Integra was so caught up and having to attend a meeting with some round-table men. Liza found herself doing all the paperwork. By the time Integra came home she couldn't be more happier to see everything in order that she went straight to bed after supper. Seras comes by often to chat with her while she rests her fingers from typing and moving papers around.

Most of the time she would get though paperwork so fast, there would be nothing to do after-wards. Tonight was one of those times, so Liza saw fit to take a walk in the gardens. Seras was training in the firing range and Walter was making supper and Integra was looking over reports. The gardens at night had the strangest effect on her.

The flowers, grass and tress all smelled and appeared alive in the moonlight. She could get lost just wondering there; maybe she should ask Walter if she could plant something of her own. Then, she felt it, a presence she hoped to never forget. Calmness came over her like a summer's breeze. She turned and there standing among the roses while a cloud pasted over the moon as a shadow was _him._

His long red coat moving in the wind like a dancing snake, his red demon eyes glowing hotter than the sun while his pale skin broke out of the darkness showing his long lean face and nose. His ever-messy midnight hair and wide smile. How did she look to him, she wondered, suddenly? Did he see her at all? But once again her thoughts went silent as he spoke.

"I knew I would find you here." He purred.

"Were you looking for me?" She teased.

"I've heard such praises of you from the Police girl and my Master. I had to come see it for myself."

"It seems I'm called to be an assistant in this life. Sir Integra couldn't be more proud." Coming closer to him with each step felt like walking towards a king. "I want to thank you for telling her I needed a job. I was becoming bored with reading books all night no matter how good they were."

"Your welcome. She should have asked you to become a hunter."

"Me? Hunting vampires like you and Seras?" She shook her head smiling, "No, I don't think I'm ready for that. Besides I'm not strong enough."

She didn't expect him to break the last few feet between them. Her green eyes trapped in his.

"Don't sell yourself so short. You'll be surprised what you'll do in the face of danger."

"I won't believe for one second that you were ever weak as a vampire or human. You must have been a soldier."

"What makes you think that?" He smiled his sharp teeth shining. "I could have been a criminal or a murder when I was human?"

Liza looked at him for a moment. Her head told her maybe he was right, what if he was a cruel man in his other life, after all she didn't know much about him. But her heart, something burned as a wild-fire made her believe otherwise. Everyone has a heart even a monster.

Without thinking she told him, "Everyone has a heart even a monster."

Suddenly, something happened. His face, body even the atmosphere around them seemed to have changed. His face looked so tired and sorrow covered his face like it's been there all along. His eyes lost their glow as they looked at her like a wounded man. Whatever was wrong she didn't mean to but the dam broke and the moment lost.

"Is that what you think?" He asked, so soft like he was talking to a scared animal.

It wasn't him. She didn't like this broken man. How could one statement bring him down so far?

But she answered nonetheless, "Yes," and she meant it, "My mother said that even the most unlikely of people has a heart and soul. We just have to be brave enough to dig deep and find it, and when found it's the most precious treasure of all .

Alucard sent a silent blessing to Liza's mother. Even after all these years he finds himself amazed by the strong woman, may her soul rest in peace for giving birth to his love. She wasn't afraid, his Elisabetta was still not afraid of him. She didn't remember who he was yet, but her heart beat true and pure. Alucard asked Walter to skip the Romanian history. He wanted her to find out on her own and so far she hasn't come upon it yet.

He hoped though, against all hope that one day she would remember it all. The bad, the good and love him just as she did all those years ago but with no war or death to keep them apart. He was so close to truly having her in his arms that it pained him. He'd only come out to look for her and see how well she's doing. She even teased him about it. And than out of the stars she tells him what she said many years ago.

She looked worried now and it's his fault. He tried to shield his heart but with that one line it came bleeding through. He calmed himself, now wasn't the time for bleeding hearts, he should be charming and teasing.

"You are blessed to have such a good mother." He smiled, covering his sorrow once more like putting on a glove.

"Thank you. She was the best, I wished to be like her once but I don't see how that is going to happen. I can't have children after all." Liza answered, she cried learning that fact and even now it still hurt to know she would be the only one left of her family line. Maybe just maybe her six older brothers has children that still lives til this time, but who knows.

"It is a great sorrow. But worry not for you will make her proud all the same. That is the blessing of being a vampire, years go on and on like hours in a day. You do not know what will await you or what you will become."

"Like an assistant?" She laughed.

"Yes, like an assistant." He chuckled.

The laughter was back in their voices and it felt good.

"I hear from Seras that vampires have been coming up left and right, nowadays? Is the task hard?" She asked, while looking down at her feet.

"Killing vampires and ghouls isn't hard for me."

"But aren't there strong ones like yourself?" Staring at him in surprise.

He chuckled. "A vampire strong like me? I dare one to try to come up against me."

"So, you're that powerful, huh?"

"I'm been working on my abilities for centuries, young one. And as of yet no vampire has caused me to break a sweat."

"Hm. If I didn't know any better you sound a little too sure of yourself. What about Seras? She could over power you one day."

"Ha! When that day happens I'll lean over and lick her boots!"

She laughed. Just picturing it did seem funny.

He sighed on the inside. Her laughter made the sun shine in his lonely life. He out did himself for holding a conversation so long. It took all his will power to become the old Vlad, he use to be. Once upon a time things were so easy, now he had to hide the demon within him. Sure he wasn't Prince Charming, he has a dark side after all.

"That's so wrong!" she says trying to contol her laughter she can't remember the last time she's felt this peaceful. Yes, Seras and her are good friends and they talk and make each other smile but this was different.

"You think its funny?" He asked in a serious tone but Liza could hear the teasing behind it, "Don't tell me you believe the Police girl has a chance?"

"Nope, not one. You're too proud of yourself to let anyone win."

"And you _better _remember that."

"Yes, Sir," she saluted with the silliest face she could muster.

The smile was hard to wipe from his face seeing her act carefree. For a moment, he almost forgot where he was. Some of her hair fall to her face over her right eye and without a second thought he reached up to move it behind her ear. Everything stood still for a moment as her eyes met his.

Liza couldn't help but smile, she even did the funny face her dear Uncle use the love. Until, Alucard's cool white-gloved hand pulled back the lock of hair over her right eye. She forgot to breath and thank goodness she didn't need it, but her body stood like a statue. His palm brushed against her cheek ever so softly and her body caught on fire.

The night wind blew his scent into her nose and the smell from his coat filled her senses. Her mind took her to a place she's never been or she had been.

**XOXOXO**

Music, laughter and voices filled the great ballroom. Women and men dressed in their very best from the clothes they wore to the shoes on their feet. The room lit up like a golden sun as mirrors lined every wall, wine and rich food of pork, chicken and fish sat on each table. The music was joyful and light as men and women danced around and around. Liza's mother and father were talking to friends as her brothers danced, eat or wooed any women willing to give them the time. Liza stood to the side with some of her closes friends as they laughed and spread the latest gossip.

"Did you hear why she got married so early?" One of them asked.

"No?" Another answered.

"She's with child."

They all gasped at the same time.

"No that can't be true," Liza protested.

"_Elisabetta_, my mother over heard it after church, her father and mother were arguing saying it would cost more to not have a corset with the dress. Now, why wouldn't she want one? The dresser had to make it specially for her." Her friend replied without a doubt. "No one noticed because while she was walking towards the altar she had that huge bouquet in her hand.

"It couldn't be?" Her other friend said.

"It's the truth," she said with her nose in the air, "her parents always talk of what a good girl she is, well I guess they were wrong. What a shame if you ask me."

Liza smiled. "I guess the honeymoon starts to late for some people."

They all laughed. One of her friends was about to take a sip of wine until she stopped mid-air. Her eyes got so big you would have thought it was going to take over her whole face.

"Oh my goodness! Look!" She pointed, between Liza and another girl. "I heard it but I can't believe it."

Liza and her friend looked. Standing where the throne sat at the head of the ballroom came a man so pale and hollow you would've thought he came from a funeral. His dark hair fell in waves to his shoulders, his mustache and goatee was the only hair on his face. His dark eyes moved across the room like a mountain lion. He dressed in a simple black uniform with a blood-red cape and the royal symbol of the '_Dragon_' over his chest.

"It's the Prince!" her friend declared in her ear. "No one has seen him for years. They say the King gave him to those Turks. Why would he do such a thing? I mean what would those Turks know about class and honor?" Her friend asked.

"Well for whatever reason I'm sure it wasn't a good one." Her other friend said gently. "What do you think Elisabetta? **Liza**!"

"Hm, yes?" Liza answered quickly; she had become so spellbound by looking at him that she didn't hear her friends talking.

"Ha ha!"

"What?"

"Look at you. Has Elisabetta **finally** set her eyes on a man worthy enough to take her hand." Her friend teased.

"Don't be silly. Elisabetta could choose when she wants."

"Yes but suitor after suitor has come asking her father for her hand. And not one of them has made it though one sitting with her. They always leave with their tail between their legs or worst."

"Do you remember that time when one of them grabbed her because she said, no?"

"That was so long ago." Liza said. "You both _still_ remember?!"

"How could we or anyone forget? First, your brothers beat him senseless then they called the dogs on him."

"Serves him right. Touching you in such a way."

"Yes. Well thank God for older brothers." Liza laughed.

They watched him for a while, until one of her friends spoke, "He looks so lonely up there. Shouldn't he be happy to be among his people again?"

"I would believe so, maybe you should go and talk to him Elisabetta?"

"Me?"

Before her friend could say another word, a woman in a red dress with the neckline hanging too low walked up to the Prince. _She's beautiful, _Liza thought,_ the Prince wouldn't have a reason to feel lonely now._

The Prince and the woman talked for a while after she got permission to be near him. She seemed to be doing all the talking as the Prince just sat there drinking wine out of a golden cup. Everything worked fine for the woman until she laid her small hand on his leg. He looked down at it very slowly than to the woman wearing a smile on her face. He said something and the woman's face grew pale. She removed her hand and left with a bow.

"Well that was entertaining." Her friend said dryly. "That woman thinks she can have anyone just because her father owns more land and her husband mysteriously died one night. Now she's ripe for the picking, or too much picking from what I've heard."

"I still can't believe she was so forward with the Prince. Talk about no respect."

"It could have been worse," added Liza, "He could have given into her cheap tricks but I guess he's smarter than that."

"Thank God for that because I would rather be put to death than have _her_ as princess."

They laughed together.

Taking a sip of her own wine Liza's eyes moved across the room watching her brothers, then her mother and father. She smiled to herself happy that her dear old Uncle finally came back from wherever part of the world he was to be here. She caught his eye and he smiled at her.

He walked over reaching his hand out.

"No woman as lovely as you shouldn't be standing on the side."

"Oh, Uncle. What about your back? You've just returned home. You should be resting."

"Not with a pretty niece like you on my arm, I won't."

Placing the empty glass down on a table near her, she took her Uncle's hand. Moving to the dance floor a happy yet slow tune played. They danced gracefully with one another; she even danced with her father and brothers. Finally, when her feet couldn't take anymore Liza went to the balcony to catch some air.

The full sliver moon shined as brightly as the stars. A cold breeze came by cooling her. She smiled to herself happy to get out of the house. Her mother didn't even bother her about trying to find a suitable husband tonight. She didn't want to admit it but her friends, although teasing as they were on the subject, was right. She couldn't find one man worthy enough for her hand. She wasn't trying to be picky but her friends, her family just doesn't understand.

In times like these she thought of that sad little boy whom she saved from those mean boys and gave her handkerchief to. After she left him that day she came back the next and, the day after that and so on. No a word from the little boy and it drove her mad sometimes, she keep telling herself that this was ridiculous but she just couldn't let it go. All she wanted was to see him again maybe even know his name.

Liza was so caught up in her own thoughts that she didn't see nor hear the person coming towards her. It was the smell that bought her back to earth. The smell of spices, wild forest trees and something sweet like ginger or honey. She turned seeing a dark solid figure until a sheet of red blocked her sight. She looked up to see it was the _Prince_, with his cape blowing in the wind.

She caught the gasp in her throat as she stood frozen.

"_What a wonderful night,_" he said.

"I...What..." Liza was too speechless to talk. She didn't want to sound like a fool in front of the _Prince_. She closed her eyes for a moment to calm her fast beating heart. Taking a deep breath and summing up all the courage she could.

"Yes, your highness, it is." She bowed as gracefully as she could.

Staying in her place, she knew better than to move without his consent, her head faced down and legs crossed while holding the sides of her dress. She could feel his eyes on her. Lord, she prayed he wasn't thinking of be-heading her. Maybe she should have smile first before she opened and closed her mouth like a fish.

But her fears were put to rest with his simple words.

"Look at me. I want to see your face." He silently ordered.

Looking up, while still in place, her eyes met his. Rich forest green meet dark midnight blue. He watched her without any emotion on his face like he was searching for answers. Then, he changed, his hollow dark eyes turned bright like the sun rising over the ocean and his pale face seemed to have gain some color as his lips turned up at the corners into a smile.

He was breath-taking in that moment that she couldn't help the warmth spreading though her heart. She rose from her bow to stand up before him. She smiled in returned, she didn't know why, but she felt she ought too.

He never took his eyes off her. Her face, her smile, and those _eyes_. Those green eyes.

"I've finally found you, my _Angel_."

**A/N: Hello! I want to thank everyone that sent a review, alerted, followed and favorite my story. You have no idea how much this means to me. I love you guys even if you didn't review. What matters is that someone enjoys this story...like me. **


	12. Remember Me

"Excuse me, your highness?" Liza asked questioningly, why would the Prince call her an _Angel_?

"Forgive me, my lady. I did not mean to be so forward," he said kindly.

She smiled. "Oh no, your highness. It's not that, it's just you caught me off guard. I wouldn't have thought the Prince to call me an Angel."

"Do you not see yourself as one?"

"No. I'm a little different. My parents believe that courage, honesty and compassion makes us great not money and power."

"What wise parents you have? Your father should be my adviser. " He chuckled.

"Thank you, your highness. Some think its silly but that's how I was raised." She looked down to her feet for a moment; still surprised she was talking to the Prince. She couldn't stop staring at him. His face told a story of pain and sadness. Yet, he was so young to have a face like that. Yet, when he smiled the world seemed to have changed, and all that was left was him.

She wanted to say more; something within her pulled her towards him as his eyes watched her. As if she was the center of everything. How strange that she was thinking the same of him. She couldn't help this added feeling that she's seen those eyes before. And why did he call her an angel? Her inner thoughts wouldn't rest until she found out.

"Are you getting cold?" He asked pulling off his cape that was held together by a string. He untied it while coming chose to her. Whatever she was going to say at that moment became lost in the wind as his cape came gently around her.

His smell became twice as strong as warmth from his body blocked the cold winds. His manly body, no doubt. She knew somewhat about men, she did have six brothers but they were family. The Prince was a whole other story. Never had she really _looked_ at a man before, her face turned warm with blood rushing to her head that spread to her toes.

He smiled lightly and may God in heaven help her because she almost passed out. She better go to confession soon, she couldn't walk around with such thoughts. If her mother even **thought** Liza was starting to have feelings for a man, she'll demand to know who he is and how soon can they marry?

Liza knew she meant well but her mother could be so, so...well mother! She swallowed as she realized he had been staring at her face the whole time and she was still between the cape and him. His hands held the cape over her shoulders.

"Thank you, your highness."

"Anything my Angel."

"Wh..why do you call me angel?"

"Have I really changed that much? I guess you wouldn't remember me," he said softly, "Your married with children, aren't you? I won't want to offend your husband."

"I'm not married!" She answered too quickly, she mentally kicked herself, "and I have no children."

"No. Impossible."

She giggled. "It's true."

"Hasn't any man asked?" He asked in shock. Silently he couldn't have been happier to know she wasn't with anyone. To be honest, if he found out she was married he'll murder her husband just to have her. Of course, without her knowing and if she had had children he still would have wanted her. Nothing, nothing was going to keep him from her ever again.

When he sat on the throne-drinking cup after cup of wine, his eyes somehow fell on her. He didn't understand it; he watched her dance with man after man. Wanting to ask but not sure she was worth his time like the woman in the red dress, the nerve of her to touch him and in such a way.

There was a voice telling him to just talk to her. Know her name somehow. When he saw her enter the balcony he saw his chance. And as if God had finally answered his prayers while living with those Turks for so long her eyes said it all. She had grown as he had but those kind sweet green eyes didn't change. He didn't mean to call her an angel out loud but it was too late. At this very moment he wanted nothing else.

"Many have but I keep refusing them."

"And why is that?" He had to know, he had too.

"Because I gave me heart to another a long time ago." She didn't know why she told them that. Her father was the only one who knew about the sad boy she saved. Having to explain why her dress was dirty and why the handkerchief her Grandma made her is gone.

"You gave your heart to another? Then why are you not married to him and carrying his child?"

Liza felt like she was hit in the chest and almost wanted to cry; all the years of not hearing a word from the sad boy. Maybe he forgot about her? Maybe those older boys hurt him? Maybe, maybe, maybe. She felt so foolishness at that moment. She could have been married like most of her friends, but she continued to hold on to the idea that she would see the boy again.

A single tear fell from her eye.

"No, no, no. Please don't cry." The Prince said gently, "I didn't mean to upset you and cause those wonderful eyes to tear." He placed his hand within his inner pocket taking out a handkerchief. He softly whipped her eyes as more tears fell.

"I'm so sorry, your highness. It's just I have no answer to give and I feel so foolish. If I could but see that boy _one more time_. I would...I would tell him that I never stopped thinking of him. Not even once. I wish I could have asked his name or tell mine." She was broken she couldn't help telling her business.

"You don't need to cry. I know you will find him."

"How do you know?" She demanded, with tears in her eyes while holding the handkerchief he offered.

"Oh! I know, my lady. I know that he never stopped thinking of you. That the very moment he saw your face all the angels in heaven couldn't be more beautiful, that you are the reason he survived heartache and pain just to see your face again. That no matter what happened he would find you and make you his, whether in this life or the next. Then, and only than will life be worth living."

Liza looked at him though her tears. How could he say such things? But he continued.

"He loves you, he couldn't stop even if his heart did. And he will always love you. Ever since you saved him, you didn't just save his life but his very soul."

Liza had nothing to say. All thoughts came to stop, actually, they never begun. How did the Prince know? How could he possibility...That's when she saw it. The green "E" at the corner of the handkerchief. The same one her grandma made before she went to heaven.

_It couldn't be, it couldn't be?_

She looked at the Prince once again. And matched the sad boy's eyes to his and... oh my sweet merciful Lord! Didn't he just say, '_Have I really changed that much? I guess you wouldn't remember me', _Why would he say that unless...

The tears of sadness turned to tears of happiness, complete otter happiness.

"It's...it's YOU! You're the boy, it's really you, you keep my handkerchief all these years?"

"Yes, all these years." He nodded. Before he could think she jumped into his arms and wrapped hers around his neck, laughing.

"I can't believe it. I just can't!"

"Thank you for saving me. Thank you, thank you." He whispered like a prayer while holding her. He was so happy he couldn't help but let his eyes water. Finally, this was the moment he's been dreaming of. Before anything went wrong he had to know. "What is your name? _Please_ tell me."

She looked at him, her cheeks, nose and eyes red. She giggled while pulling some hair back from his face so she could see him clearly.

"_Elisabetta._"

**XOXOXO**

"Liza? Liza! Where are you?"

Darkness surrounded her at every corner yet she wasn't afraid she only hoped the memory would come back. The man, she's seen him before when she had that vision at the abandoned church. He was the one waiting for her. She remembered saving a boy in her childhood and going back to the place they meet hoping to see him again. However, he never returned. Days, months and years went by and not a word from him. She thought she would never see him again, she was wrong. She did see that boy again but he was a man. Her heart fell, not remembering him. Then she realized it was _her_ wedding she saw at the church, he was her husband. She had to find out the truth of what happened to them. But how? Everyone she knew from her past moved on to the afterlife.

She, Elisabetta was actually married in her other life and she couldn't remember her husband. What if they had children? Fate was cruel.

"Oh my! Is Liza alright, Master?"

_'Seras'_

"Yes, Police girl, she will live."

_'Alucard'_

"Hm, Master," Seras asks nervously, "why are you leaning over her while she's in bed?"

"You don't think the Young one and me were doing _anything_? Do you Police girl?" Alucard teases.

"What?! No, no, of course not, Master."

She couldn't help but laugh on the inside as Seras and Alucard talked. Opening her eyes she sees two red ones looking down at her. She blinks slowly as Alucard's face comes into full view. She realizes she's lying in bed in her bedroom.

"What happened?" Liza questions.

"You passed out. I took you to your room so you could be comfortable."

"Liza!" Seras calls while walking over to her bed side, "I looked everywhere for you. Are you all right? Why did you pass out?"

"I don't know. But I'm all right now. Thank you, Alucard for bringing me to my room."

"No trouble. Will you be fine on your own?" He asks while standing up.

"Yes. I'm sure."

"Alright." He says, to Liza out loud but in his mind towards Seras he says, '_Police girl stay with her for a while_.'

_'Yes, Master.' _She replies.

"Good night, Alucard." Liza says as Alucard walks towards the door.

"Good night, Liza." He answers and leaves.

"Are you sure your alright, Liza?" Seras asks again.

Liza sighs. She wasn't all right, not one bit. There could be a chance that she was married with children and can't remember it.

"No, Seras, I'm not."

"What's the matter?"

"I feel so lost at what to say. But I think I remembered my husband?"

"Husband?!" Seras shouts in surprise. "But you said you weren't married! Are you sure?"

"Do you remember the vision I told you about at the church?"

"Yes?"

"Well I had another one but this one was different. The man waiting for me down at the altar, I saw him again. The vision was about him and me. Of the past. I met him as a boy and made him promise I would see him again. I thought I wouldn't after so many years passed without a word; until he found me at a ball. I was happy, Seras. So happy I could die in his arms." By the end red tears dropped from her eyes, as Seras held her.

"I can't remember his name." She continued. "Why can't I remember my husband's name? What if we had children? What kind of mother and wife am I, if I forget my family? I remember my father, mother and my brothers even my Uncle. But not him! I'm such a horrible person!" She sobbed.

"No you're not!" Ordered Seras. "You are a great person and friend and one day you will remember. Okay. You need to rest." She said trying to lay her down.

"I don't want to!" Liza yelled back.

"Shhh." Seras said calmly. "I know but you need to and when you dream, dream of good things." Liza relaxed as Seras put her to bed. "My mum always said, 'things look better in the morning'. But we don't wake in the morning, being vampires and all, so, I'll say, things will look better after a good rest." She smiled.

Before, Liza knew it she was asleep.

**XOXOXO**

After watching Liza sleep for a while, Seras still had enough night-time till the sun came up to go to her own room but she stayed to think. Liza was different, she could feel it although she doubted Liza could herself; Liza was older than her like Master. It was strange really because Master is so powerful, however, Liza didn't seem that way at all, maybe a little stronger than her, but not like Master. No one was like him. Seras couldn't help the question that popped in her head every time she came near her.

Just looking at Liza she seemed normal, except her evergreen eyes, but a vampire nonetheless. Her speech, emotions and actions made her seem ancient. But, why wasn't she like Master? Why did she come to Hellsing mansion the way she did? What was it about her that made Master different towards her? Seras knew about her vision in the church and some of her history yet, somehow Liza and Master were bound. She didn't understand it herself and she hated to admit it but she was afraid to ask Master. He was very, very secretive about his past.

Making a choice that might cost her; she had to figure it out. The policewoman in her wouldn't let this rest. Liza was her friend and she doesn't want to see her broken over a past she can't remember. Taking her newfound courage Seras marched like a one-man army to her Master's chamber.

Each step down to his resting place was a battle. He's her Master, he won't get angry if she asked a few questions, oh Lord did she really think that, _ask a few questions_ like he's a suspect for murder. She mentally, sighed. Finally, she came to the resting place, seeing him not sitting in his chair like always she looked around for his coffin. Walking as calmly as possible she stood next to it.

_Oh... wait! Should she knock? Well it would be the proper thing to do, _she thought.

Leaning over and knocking softly. "Hm...Master. It's me Seras. Hm...could I, I mean, may I have a word with you?" She asked, hoping he wouldn't wake up pointing a gun at her. She couldn't heal that well, yet.

There was total silence for about three minutes. Taking a deep breath she walked to the stairs, she understood that he didn't want to be disturbed, but her thoughts turned to Liza and how hurt she was about not remembering. She turned around and knocked on his coffin once more, if he thought she was going to leave than he was surely mistaken. Wow, where did that kind of thinking come from? She thought of her friends at the police force. She thought of how they were only going into that church just to check on a missing person's report until, all hell broke loose. She wasn't strong enough then to help or even protect them. She wouldn't let that happen again.

_Knock, knock, knock_

In a flash, the cover to the coffin moved aside, a hand reached out, grabbed her collar and pulled her inches away from very angry fire red eyes.

"WHAT!" He roared.

"You and I need to talk." Was her only answer?

"Talk?! About what? I'm resting and I don't want to be awaken." He ordered.

"We need to talk about Liza." Seras couldn't believe how calm she was at that moment. She refused to show him how scared she really was.

"We?" He questioned, "There is nothing to discuss. You are not my Master so I don't have to answer to you."

"You know what's going on with her! Don't you? I had to hold her, watch her cry and listen as she told me her pain and not know how to help. I won't let her down. I won't let her pull away from me just because you're sleeping_._ I want to know what's wrong and I want to know now!" By the end of her speech her voice was high-pitched and her blue eyes narrowed into a dangerous red. Sure, she knew better than to demand anything from him. But, she has proven herself so much in the last couple of months. She at least deserved to have some answers. And besides, if he refused she'll keep asking until she gets her answer.

Seras and he had a stare down like in those western movies. She wasn't going to leave, he could see that, and her friendship towards Liza made her brave. He laughed on the inside. She's grown so much over the past month, she even had the nerve to disturb him while he rest. How was it that even after all these years, Liza bought out the best in people? He even caught _his Master_ laughing once while speaking to her.

"Alright." He said.

He let her collar go as he climbed out of his coffin. Seras blinked once, twice than ten times. Her eyes returning to those baby blues.

"That's it?" She dared to ask.

Climbing into his chair, with a sigh.

"Why? You've changed you're mind?"

"No!" She answered quickly. She better take what she can while it last. Standing in front of his chair, she waited as he got his thoughts together.

"Liza," he said finally, "is my wife."

He waited for Seras to get a hold of her emotions as she let the fact sink in. He looked at her and all he could see was the one word. _How? _Next couple of hours Seras sat on the floor as he told her the truth. How they met, what happened to her and him while they were human; she nearly jumped out of her skin when she found out her Master was Dracula...or Vlad the Impaler. He laughed, she could be so naïve, why did she think he's never been bested? Because he is the best! Anyhow, he told her of his downfall to Van Hellsing and the deal they made about him being a loyal servant to Hellsing and keeping Liza safe until she awoke. After that...as the humans say, 'the rest is history'.

Seras sat there her eyes widen and mouth hanging open. He gave her a moment. And then...

"_WHY CAN'T SHE REMEMBER YOU_!" she yelled suddenly. "You have to do something Master, anything to make her remember, she wants to very badly but something is blocking her." She spoke while walking back and forth, "Maybe I could help? No!," she shook her head as her mind ran a mile a minute. "Wait maybe I can. We could try to get her to like you or something. Me and Walter could prepare a date. No? That sounds silly. You don't look like the kind of person to go on dates." She giggled. "Wait, maybe! No no no! Wait...no! Oh I know! No! Never mind. What do you think Master?"

Alucard rubs his face.

"Police girl!" He ordered, stopping her in her tracks. "I don't need help. Liza has much to learn before anything, and I mean anything, is planed out. Understand?"

"But Master?"

"No! And that is final. And you are not to say a word of this to Liza. If you do, she won't believe you or you'll frighten her. As hard as this is, she has to remember on her own. You can't force her."

"I... I understand. I just to want see her happy. She smiles but I can still see how sad she is."

"You and I both." He sighed. "Now get me blood. I'm hungry! And don't you _ever wake me up_ for something like this. What do you think I am a storyteller? You're lucky I didn't shoot you!" Returning to his old self once more.

Seras smiles. While leaving her Master's voice stops her but for a moment.

"I hope she learns the truth soon."

**A/N: Thank you everyone for waiting! I hope you like this chapter and I want to give thanks to those that reviewed, favorite, followed or alerted to my story it means the world to me. And I'm so happy today because I was taking online classes and now I'm finished so think of this as a surprise for you readers out there. Love Ya!**


	13. Fight to Fly

As nights went by Liza still could not get the memory she had a few days ago out of her head. She drove herself into her work and reading, whatever she can find she didn't care, to keep herself busy.

Although, everything seemed the same. Liza kept having this fleeting feeling that Seras was avoiding her. Yes, she was still the kind laughable friend but when Liza tried to talk about her past, hoping maybe it will help her to remember more, Seras would suddenly change the subject or clam she has something important to do.

At first, it was nothing to Liza maybe it was all in her head, she thought, but now she just knew something was a mist. By the fifth night Liza was without doubt, that Seras was hiding something. Sure, everyone had their secrets but whenever she saw Seras she would run off. After finishing her duties for the night she sat within her room reading by the window. A knock at her door interrupts her.

Opening the door she put on a smile seeing it was only Walter.

"Hello, Walter. What can I do for you?" She said.

"I believe its time lady Lizzie." He answered with a smile using the nickname he favored.

"Time? For what?" She asked.

"Come with me if you please." Was his only reply as he walked away.

Liza followed after closing the door behind her. It felt like déjà-vu, all over again as he took her to apart of the mansion she's never been in. How many secrets could one mansion hold, she wondered. Taking a stairwell down she could hear popping sounds coming from the bottom. Opening the door where the popping sound was coming from was a wide room with gray colored brick. From left to right stood columns of tables with walls on each side of them. At the far end of each table she could see paper hanging from a hook with numbers and circles on them in the shape of a man. Some had holes in them and others didn't.

In one of the columns were Seras and Sir Integra shooting at the paper and she realized she must be in the firing range. She's never come down here before although Seras spends most of her time here. The thought of weapons that can kill a man in seconds just by pulling a trigger unsettled her. Moving towards Integra, Walter tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. He said something to her and she nodded.

"Liza!" she called, "Come here."

"Yes, Sir Integra." She answered.

Placing the weapon down she looked at Liza, while taking off something that covered her ears.

"I think it's time you've learned how to defend yourself. Danger could be anywhere and the better you learn how to stand your ground. You will not be a liability to anyone."

"You want me to learn how to use those things?" She said eying the weapon on the table.

_How could such a small thing do so much damage, she wondered. The weapon looked to be no bigger than her hand._

"Have you something else in mind?"

The idea came to her faster than the speed of light. "A sword!" she said excitedly, "My father taught me how to use a sword and dagger. I may be out of practice but I believe I can do it."

Walter and Sir Integra smiled in unison.

"Very well then. I guess you'll be training with me." She said to her, turning to Seras who stopped shooting to smile at Liza, she said, "Liza will be training with me for a while. Tell Alucard when she's ready, she's all his."

"Yes, Sir." Seras smiled.

Liza only gulped. Her? Train with Alucard? Lord only knows what will take place.

"Come along." Integra commanded and Liza followed once more.

She followed Integra without a word as they came back upstairs and down and round more hallways. Until they came upon a door Liza saw before but when finding it locked she let it be. Integra stood in front of said doors and pulled out a skeleton key from her pocket. After unlocking the door she pulled the handles. Inside was a wide spaced out room with three tall windows showing the front grounds to the mansion. The floor had perfectly polished wood. Stepping inside, Integra came to a huge dark wood closet to the right, when she unlocked it there stood swords and daggers of all shapes and sizes.

_If her father were here he would be drooling, Liza thought, he loved the art of swordsmanship._

Turning to her finally, Integra smirked seeing Liza's face in awe of the many swords her father's father had collected through the centuries.

"Close the door, so we can begin," she ordered. Liza quickly closed the door and came to stand next to Integra in front of the closet. "Lets start you off with something small. Choose your weapon."

Liza grabbed a dagger with a wide handle and pointed tip.

_Good choice, Integra thought._

As she watched Liza handle the blade with care. Integra choose one she often liked to use. They both moved over to the empty space facing each other.

Liza felt nerves for a moment. She didn't want to hurt anyone but she knew Integra could take care of herself. However, it still remained that she's vampire while Integra's human. Her prayers were answered, with one word from Integra.

"Alucard!" she called.

"Yes, my Master." he purred from the shadows.

"Good. I want you here unless anything goes wrong."

"As you wish. Besides why would I miss my Master in action." he laughed.

"Very funny now keep watch." she ordered, "Liza I need you to listen to me. I know you don't understand much, or if any, about your vampire side. However, you have nothing to fear. Use it to give you strength. Seras has often called it; 'blood-lust' when your mind is over powered to kill. We are here to test that. Do you understand?"

By the end of her little speech, Liza was having second thoughts about learning to defend herself. What was she thinking? Was it too late to back out and return to her room and read her book in shame. She had thought it to be exciting to have a sword in her hand again, although her mother forbid it, but she loved watching her father and brothers fight; for her to have that chance to do something that remind her of them was worth it. Now, she wasn't so sure. She didn't want to lose control. What happened with Alucard was a one-time thing because she wanted to get her balled up emotions out. This was different.

As if she could read her mind, Integra saw the doubt racing like an angry bee in her head. She only hoped she didn't scare her off. She saw how driven she was in her work as of late and thought she needed to get out some stress. Seras told her, she tries hard to remember the holes of her past but ends with nothing. Before she could think of anything to say, Alucard spoke.

"Do not fear, little one. I am here as a guide."

"What if I hurt her?" Liza protected looking around for the still not present vampire.

"You won't." Alucard answered without a single doubt. Integra forgot often how stress-free it was to have Alucard. His sureness in everything seemed as if he knew how this was going to play-out. A weight was taken off her shoulders as, Liza readied herself to attack.

Standing with her feet apart and arms up, Integra did the same. In a flash, Liza stood in front of her and Integra only had a second to block the blade from coming down like lighting from Zeus. Integra used her own moves that could give a lesser person serious damage but Liza dodged out the way. One after another shirked, dodged or blocked. Integra held her ground with years of practice yet Liza gave her a run for her money in every turn. For a moment, Integra thought she had Liza until she suddenly did a back flip, surprising herself and Integra as well. She quickly recovered as Integra came upon her twice in one move as Liza dodged them.

Liza didn't believe Alucard, when he said she doesn't know what she'll do in the face of danger. Well he was right. She was frightened at first and she still was but soon the fear eased down the more she let little by little of her energy into her blows. If she felt like she was hitting too hard the next one would be less or she'll let Integra shirk next and block her. No matter how many times you sliced it, it was a give or take fight. She saw when Integra would give her, her all in one blow or sent a slower one for her to handle. This was a learning kind of fight. One you'll give if you're new and need to see how much you know or experienced and want to brush up on your skills. Either way, she couldn't have been happier to have a distraction from paperwork and reading or trying to remember her past, all night.

The idea of the whole thing troubled her too no end. For nights now she'll continually think of the vision she had. Liza drowned herself in psychology books to learn as much as she can about the mind. She came across the horrible realization that she has Amnesia. She can still remember the definition by heart.

_Amnesia: A medical condition involving the loss of memory. Is often caused by head injury, brain trauma or brain surgery. This type of memory loss does not affect a person's intelligence, general knowledge, awareness, attention span, judgment, personality or identity. People with Amnesia can understand written and spoken words and may have trouble learning new skills and often understands that they have memory loss._

_Could the world get any crueller, she thought._

Filled with a sudden bolt of anger she strikes harder than she should have. Integra, too slow and powerless to dodge it is caught unaware as the blade slices her upper arm. Hot blood shoots out as she slides backwards then halts to a stop. Pain is written on her face as she covers her right arm with her left hand. Blood flows, turning her white sleeve red as it leaks out from her fingers. Liza's face is shocked at the outcome until a smell reaches her nose.

Sweet, warm and pure

The smell makes her zero in on the little drops of blood on the wooden floor as her mouth starts to water like she hasn't had a thing to drink in a thousand years. This was not the smell of medical blood she has to drink. No! This…This was ten… No, hundred times better. Her body shakes like a tree caught in a storm and her mind races around and around like electricity jumping from one place to another. She swears the blood calls to her. Hungry for her as she's hungry for it knowing that with but one taste it would warm her, confront her, make her feel alive. Like a moth to a flame she drops the dagger and without any shame lands on her hands and knees and licks the blood.

_Yes, she thinks, Yes! Yes! Sweet bliss at last..._

Before, she knows it the blood on the floor is licked clean.

_More, she thinks again, Must have more. But where? Where?_

Then, she hears it. Bump, bump, bump. Her ears pick up a sound not far from her, like a tiger eying her prey, there sits Interga trying in vain to stop the bleeding. She hungers once more, her eyes glued to each drop flowing from Interga's arm. All thought moves aside, all promises and smiles. All she sees is her prey, ready and willing to feed her hunger. Suddenly, as if a deer realizing there is danger afoot, Interga's cool blue eyes snaps to Liza. Her eyes narrow at first then widens slowly. Interga climbs back an inch or two while she covers her bleeding arm.

"Liza!, she orders, for her once soft green eyes now glow a dark deadly and poisonous green, her long vampire tongue lays out her mouth full of sharp pointed teeth as a shark. "Elisabetta." She says gently, "I need you to take a deep breath and calm down."

XOXOXO

Things were going according to plan. Liza after awhile wasn't afraid to fight back. With just some more training from her then Alucard she'll be ready for anything, maybe to even go out on missions. However, something happened Liza she was fine one moment then angry the next. Whatever the reason, she shirked her fast and hard. She wasn't ready for it and it cost her a bleeding arm, a damaged shirt and her bottom to hurt from the fall, and yes, even her pride hurt too.

That didn't matter now, what mattered is that she needed to stop the bleeding. Walter will kill her because she'd got hurt. He warned her about newborn vampires and how they could lose control in a second. Stupidly, Integra brushed off his warning thinking Liza could best control herself and besides Alucard would be present.

_By the way, where is that vampire? She thought._

She pressed on the wound, which slowed the bleeding some, and if she keep it up she'll be fine. It's not like she doesn't have scars to last her a lifetime. After the shock was over her senses kicked in. She forgot about Liza and wondered if maybe she went to go get help. However, that is not what she saw. Liza was there, yes. Although, it was not the fact that she was there that alerted her, no. It was the way she looked at **her**. Integra knew that look all to well. It was the look of a very, very hungry vampire. She knew, Walter brought Liza her meal but with the smell of virgin blood in the air no vampire can resist. Integra said her name, hoping to knock some sense into her yet her eyes just glowed a dark green.

_Oh no, she thought._

Walter is really going to kill her. Liza has loss all reason and is now looking at her, not as a friend, but as a prey. When a vampire was like that there was no way to reason with them. The only thing left to do was fight or run. She didn't know how strong Liza was but she could feel her spine shake and her breathing become heavy. Keeping her eyes trained on Liza she tried to find the dagger she dropped. There in the corner of her eye to the right, not far from her bleeding arm lay the dagger. She had no intention of hurting Liza, none whatsoever, but she was no fool. A vampire was a vampire.

_It doesn't matter if they're friend, family or lover. Sooner or later the __**Thirst**__ overcomes them all, she thought, remembering the words spoken by her father._

Coming out of her thoughts, she sees Liza lift from her hands and knees to her feet. Liza, standing across from her made Integra feel uneasy. She took a deep breath and tried to buy herself some time while she figures out a way to grab the dagger near her hurt arm.

"Liza, I know what you're thinking and I want you to know that you need to control yourself. It's hard but you have to try. Please if you hurt me you'll be no better than the monsters we hunt." Integra said.

Liza's eyes widened. She was in the middle of taking a step towards her when she stopped. The word, monster, had an effect on her some how. Thinking on her feet, Integra keep talking.

"What you're going through is called, the Thirst. All vampires go through it, it's when your hunger for blood blocks your common sense and all that matters or all you desire is fulfilling your own personal needs. However, I am giving you a chance to overcome it yourself before things get worst. You're not a monster, Liza. I know you're not but you have to prove it to yourself."

XOXOXO

_Feed, feed, feed..._

Were the only words running through her mind. Until one word caught her, monster. Was she a monster because she wanted Integra's blood? Did it make all vampires monsters because they were forced to drink blood? She didn't want this. Never asked to be made like this, or at least, she thought, prayed, hoped she didn't. However, the question still remained. She can laugh, love, hate, cry, want, hurt, bleed and think. She knew without a doubt she still had a soul, she still believed in God and that would never change but was she a monster, cold and heartless because she wanted to drink blood? Without thinking she took a step back although her mind told her, ordered her, demanded her to push everything aside and drink every last drop of blood.

She suddenly wanted to run and hide. She tried so hard yet every time things looked like the sun would finally shine in on her cold dark life something happens and she's caught in a storm, a gray cloud that seems to follow her everywhere. She learned about this new time, she had a friend and a job but it meant nothing. She thought about killing herself once but was too much of a coward to sum up the energy and try. Seras being her friend helped move such a horrible decision away. And Alucard...

_Alucard, she thought, he helped too when he let her beat him senseless._

Her heart beats like a hummingbird with the thought of him. The mystery of him that surrounded him made her press on to find out the connection between them.

"Liza." Someone said.

She knew that voice anywhere. She turned her vision from Integra to see a flash of red and knew it was none other than Alucard. She looked at him standing to the side with his shoulder some what blocking Integra from her sight. He watched, her eyes, her body language. Liza put as much feeling she could into her eyes. Alucard's red eyes studied her, after a moment his arm rose putting away a long wick black gun that must have been bigger than her arm. She jumped back an inch seeing a thing like that, imagining the vampires he's killed with that very weapon. Her mind was now telling her to run for a stronger predator was near. She took a step back and another.

"Don't even think about running!" he ordered, "There is nowhere to run."

"Please." Was the only word she could muster through her still sharp teeth.

Quick as lighting his hand reached out to grab her by the neck. He squeezed, not enough to choke her but for her to get the point that if she made any attempt to run she'll have to fight for it.

"I will ask you this only once. Did you hurt my Master so you could feed from her?" He said in all seriousness.

"Never." She rasped. Looking him square in the eye, her fear melted away like snow after the first signs of spring.

"Good," he answered, "Come with me."

He let's go of her neck and grabs her arm. He walks out the room pulling her not to far behind. Before she walks out the door she turns to Integra still sitting on the floor and mouths, 'I'm sorry.' Integra got the message and nods.

They walk down hallways after hallway. His hold on her still strong and with each step she can feel the** Thirst**, as Integra called it, die down like it's never been there from the beginning.

"What about Integra?" She feels she should ask.

"She'll be fine. Walter is attending to her as we speak."

"Oh," she says, "Are you going to let my arm go?" She asks with a hint of attitude.

"Not a chance. I can't trust you."

"You make it sound like this was my idea. Well, I hate to inform you but it wasn't. _She_ was the one who said I needed to learn how to defend myself."

"Don't get sassy with me woman! I don't care what my Master said. It's your job to keep yourself in check."

"Excuse me?!" she yelled. "_Keep myself in check,_" she quoted. "How... how dare you! Who do you think you are my father, my mother...my HUSBAND! I didn't mean to hurt her. It was and forever will be an accident." Liza was so in rage she didn't think she had the strength but she ripped her arm from his strong hold with ease. He turned to her so fast, for a moment, she thought he was going to hit her. However, she wouldn't allow him to have the chance if he tried. Yes, he is stronger than her but as her father once said, 'Winning a fight doesn't count it's the point you've made'. Well, Liza had every intention of getting her point across.

"What did you say?" he growled.

"I said it was an accident. I would never have hurt her of my own free will. It was that... **Thirst** she talked about."

"I wasn't talking about that. I want to know what you said before."

"What I said before?" She blinked once then twice. What did she say? She was so angry with him she almost forgot. "Oh. Yes. I said, who do you think you are my husband? Is that what you're talking about?" She said, with her hands on her hips.

"Yes."

"Well?"

"Nothing," he sighed. He wanted to say something to her, she could feel it but he let his anger as well as his words die. He began walking again and she followed. Soon they were in his chamber, he sat in his chair, poured a glass of wine from a wine bottle and swirled it between his thumb and pointer. Liza sat on the floor, seeing no other seat around, with her back leaning against his coffin.

His coffin looked good, if she didn't say so herself, most of the ones she's seen in her lifetime were plain and made of wood. His however looked like one of those fancy cars they have nowadays. From the corner of her eye, she sees the writing on the cover. She saw it before but didn't have the time to look at it. Well, Alucard didn't seem like he was in a talking mood, so she turned to look at the writing.

The words in white were written in a language she's never seen before and then something strange happened. As if the coffin had a mind of its own the strange language turned into English, right before her eyes! Her eyes widen as she tried to control her surprise. Without a second thought she began to read the words.

"**The Bird of Hermes Is My Name Eating My Wings To Make Me Tame**," she read. That's an odd thing to write on a coffin, but what does it mean? She thought.

"Ah!" Said Alucard. "You've read my poem."

"Poem?" She asks, "This is a poem? I know, Hermes is the messenger of the gods in Greek mythology but I've never heard of him having a bird? Or the better question is why is the bird eating wings? Wings are meant to be a good thing. Wings are a sign of freedom, to go anywhere and do anything you please."

"Already your minds filled with questions while trying to solve the puzzle."

"Sorry. I've been reading, 'The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes', as of late. I can't help how spell bounding his mind is. I wish I had a mind like that. The ability to solve problems just by observing."

"What's wrong with the mind you have?"

"It's not working," she turned to him with her back against the coffin once more, her mind away from the poem at the moment, "I have so many questions and no answers and when I try to find the answer, my mind just adds more questions. Something is blocking me. I read some psychology books, so I could understand why my mind is acting this way. I've discovered that I have amnesia."

"Amnesia, you say?"

"Yes. They say the person's personality doesn't change and they know right from wrong but what troubles me is that it also says, amnesia is caused by head traumas or brain injuries. I don't remember hitting my head. Maybe, I've fallen in my other life."

The word, _fallen_, made Alucard's vampire heart race. His mind circled around and around. Could it be, he thought, all this time, could it be that she's living the effects from her jumping off that cliff? High mountains and rocky cliffs are everywhere in Transylvania. Not a single soul lived after falling from one of them, which is why as a child he could never go near the ocean; no one could, unless they climbed cliffs or hills. My God, could it really be that simple? Thinking a mile a minute or as fast as his vampire brain would allow, he knew the answer to be true. Doctor Jack, one of Van Hellsing's trusted friends, said maybe she hasn't awaken because she's in a coma, he brushed off the fact then because he thought its ridiculous, he's glad he, somewhat, paid attention. Perhaps while she was sleeping after Alucard bathed her in his blood for years her brain was slowing healing. The brain was a strange thing, according to the fields of science. You could break your bones, tear a muscle, loss blood but the brain, or better yet the mind, healed on its own time. It could take days or even years.

So his beloved hasn't forgotten him because she thought him unimportant. No, she forgot because of the fall. His angel was still in there he just had to wait as she fought to fly.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello Everyone! This is my gift to all you guys that are starting school. *cheers* I know it's a pain now but trust me when you're finished, it's gonna be worth it. Thanks to those that favorite, followed, alerted and reviewed and hey if you didn't that's fine too. At least you read my story. Have a wonderful day and shout out to my Beta! **


	14. Weirdest Teacher

In the end, it doesn't matter where you're from, who you are or what you do. Life is hard; even for the undead, it seems. Seras was right, that 'blood lust' or the Thirst was no joke. She almost killed Sir Integra. After everything the woman has done for her. She let her in her home, had someone teach her, feed her and give her nothing by positive feedback. And she was willing to throw that away for her blood. No matter how sweet, warm or pure it is, it wasn't worth it. Liza, while sitting on the floor of Alucard's chamber, made a vow to never let it happen again. Alucard was angry, with her and she couldn't blame him. She could have killed Integra if he wasn't near. Actually, he would have killed her; the thought of his gun gave her chills.

_No one could live from being shot with that monster looking gun, no one. Alive or undead, she thought._

"What are you thinking about over there?" Asked Alucard, he spaced out for a while, trapped in his own thoughts, making her think he'll turn into a statue. Nevertheless, she didn't complain for just a moment ago she was trapped in her own web.

"Whatcha say?" She replied, absent mindlessly.

"What are you thinking?"

"How do you do it?" she asked.

"Do what?"

"Control your Thirst? How do you stop yourself from not hurting anyone you don't want to?"

"Years and years of practice. Long ago I use to kill anything in sight, until I took the time to control that part of me. I can walk among humans, now, unnoticed for days and not be tempted to have a single bite. Not everything is permanent. Things change."

"This too shall pass." She answered softly.

"Yes." He nodded. "I watched you fight. You're good. With time you'll be skilled enough to move on towards other weapons."

"I hope you don't mean guns? I don't like them. Mostly yours."

She shivered

"Nothing is wrong with my gun."

Alucard reached into his inner coat pocket. He took out the long black gun with ease and pointed it at her, Liza's eyes widen, he smiled while flipping the gun with the handle towards her.

"Here." He encouraged, "Take it." He saw her shake her head 'no' while pulling her knees to her chest as if she's trying to make herself into a small ball. "Come on girl. It won't bite."

"That thing kills people with just a pull of a trigger. It shouldn't be that easy to take a life. You can't stop the bullet once it comes out. What if it hits someone else? I've learned about the World Wars. People killed by the thousands with just the push of a button."

"And blades are different?"

"Yes and no. You could stop someone from hurting you with a blade and besides the person has to be willing to kill you with a blade. It requires skill and concentration."

"Spoken like a true noble woman." He chuckled. "Come hold my gun. You might like it."

"You won't stop until I do, will you?"

"Nope."

Sighing Liza arose from the floor. Walking the short distance between them she stood in front of him with the gun in his hand. Taking the handle with a lightly shaken hand she puts her small fingers around the wide and heavy handle. The handle is made of strong rubber and cool to the touch. Once Alucard sees her hand take full control he let's go. Intensity, her arm drops with the weight of the gun.

"My God, its heavy. How can you carry such a thing?"

"_Women_. Give it here weakening."

Something inside Liza snaps at his chosen words. Yes, she is a woman but she wasn't weak and for some unquestionable reason she didn't want to seem that way in front of him. The challenge-taking girl she once was won't allow it. Liza took a deep breath, narrowed her evergreen eyes at him, and lifted the gun. She points the gun right at his head to see his reaction of the challenge made and accepted. Alucard smiled, of course, she thought with a mental eye roll.

"Good. Very good. Now place your finger over the trigger." He directed.

Liza moved her pointer over the small metal trigger that felt like ice chilling her to the bone. She surpassed it, willing her finger to be strong.

"Place your other hand under the handle for more support. Arms and back straight."

She did as he asked which she hate to admit helped her poor wrist under the weight of the gun. Arms and back as straight as a ruler she could feel her body weight balance with the gun.

"On the top of the gun, facing you is a little mountain and in between is a shaped 'v'. Do you see it?"

Looking down at the gun she saw a little somewhat hill with a 'v' shaped space in the middle.

"Yes." She answered. "What does that do?"

"It helps you to aim. Look through the space and what do you see?"

"You. Judging from the space I have you right between the eyes."

"Oh do you?" He laughed.

"Yes. What happens if I pull the trigger?" She asked. She has no idea where this recklessness was coming from. She didn't want to shoot him. He could die and she would have his blood on her hands. Sir Integra would be upset, Seras would be broken, she really cared about her Master. And Walter was sure to have a heart attack in his old age. With Alucard gone, who would take his place? Not Seras, she wasn't ready and most of all not herself. She couldn't imagine killing a soul. Plus, she still has no idea how to use, nor control her vampire side.

"Pull the trigger and find out." Alucard called her game.

"What?!" She yelled. "Are you mad? I could kill you. Don't you kill vampires with this thing?"

"Don't compare me to those low life freaks", He snapped. "I'm a different class of vampire. Actually, I'm in a whole class of my own."

His eyes glowed with a wild-fire she dare not speak of; they reflected the very flames of hell within their depths, if she ever saw it. Liza forgets at time that he's different not by his power and age but in his soul. She saw it, his rage, madness and cruelty boiling under the surface waiting, begging to come out.

_What, she thought, could have put such feelings within this man? What did he do in his other life or this life that has turned him this way? My Lord, how can his soul be so dark?_

"What's the matter? Cat got your tongue girl? Pull the trigger, or are you all talk and no action. Too scared to come out of your hole like the mouse you are."

"Enough!" she yelled. "You're mad. Aren't you? I won't play your game."

"It's too late for that Little one. Come on show me that you're ready to take it all or nothing."

"I said, No!"

"Do it!" He roared, "The world is tough out there Little one and you have to be ready to make choices and see them through. You have to be strong not in body but in mind. Now, I told you to take the shot so DO IT!"

"NO! And you can't make me!" She yells back.

As soon as the words leave her mouth she regrets them. He rises out of his chair making Liza back up in fear. His eyes return to that hell fire color as his sharp teeth shine like sliver coins in the low-lighted chamber. Liza can feel or better yet see the power flowing from him like the sun. Over powering anything in its path. The symbol on his white gloves glow a burning red. Liza feeling like a mouse caught by a hawk holds the gun to her chest like it would protect her. His arms open wide to reach out for her like a monster trying to kidnap a child in a nightmare. Her first thought is to run. Run from him and this place if she's lucky.

"No use running Liza. Don't want to fight than your better off dead."

"Are..are you going to k...kill me?"

His answer is a wicked high-pitched laugh as she takes one step back he takes one forward. She feels just like she did in that abandoned church. Him the predator, and her the prey. No! No! She can't let it end like this. She's tried so hard to survive and now she's going to pay the price, probably for hurting his Master.

Liza looks down at the gun in her hand and up at him with that evil smile on his face. Without thinking it through she aims the gun. Everything she's ever done was make choices when she didn't know how it was going to end. From the moment she came back here with him she's been swimming out into the deep not knowing if she's going to be eaten by sharks or drown. And now she was making another one.

"Stop or I'll shoot!" She commands

Her words mean nothing as red eyes start to cover his body.

Using all her strength she pulls as hard as her finger could on the trigger. The gun jerked back as a loud bang filled the quiet chamber. Without knowing it Liza closed her eyes tight as her body shook from the power of such a weapon. She heard something fall and smelled fresh blood in the air as it splashed on her face, chest and the floor. Still keeping her eyes closed she sent a silent prayer of forgiveness. This was by far the worst mistake she's ever made. She killed him. My God, she's killed a man. He may have been a vampire and down right insane but nevertheless he was just a man. What is she going to tell Integra, Walter and oh no...Seras! She never speak to Liza again, Integra will throw her out on the street.

"Why! You stupid vampire, stupid, stupid man! What in heaven is wrong with you?" She spoke while shaking her head in shame. "Did you want me to kill you? Did you want to die? What kind of madman are you? And the worst part is I played your game. I played and who is the winner, me?"

"No, me!"

Opening her eyes like she's been electrocuted she sees half of his head gone. Blood, bone and brains cover the floor and Liza wants to vomit. His body lays there lifeless, but she heard his voice. Then suddenly to her surprise she sees his body start to move. Alucard's head forms back into itself, blood, bone and brains come together like a starfish growing back its missing limb. The wound closes up like he's never been shot. His cold eyes return to their red glow as he sits up.

Her eyes are as round as a plate with her mouth open so wide she swears it will fall off.

"You've got nerve girl. I like that." He smiles.

"You...you...what...but I?" The words leave her mouth without meaning and her brain feels like _she's_ been shot.

"Now do me the kind favor and give me back my gun. What are you doing don't drop it!" He orders.

Liza so caught up drops the gun from her fingers, runs towards him, falls to her knees between his long legs and reaches her hands out to his face. Touching his cool pale skin from his jaw, nose and up to his messy black hair. She can't believe it. He's real, this is real. And he's alive. But how?_ How?_

Alucard watches calmly as her gentle fingers move across his face like a blind person. Her eyes taking in every detail while she moves his head left, right, back and front to veiw his whole head. She smiles than starts laughing to point where she's shaking.

"Your alive. My God, you're alive. I shot you, with your gun and your alive. I know vampires can heal but this..this is incredible. How...how did you do that? Did it hurt? Are you feeling all right? Are you seeing double? Do you know what two and two is?"

The thought of her worrying about him made his vampire heart warm.

"Of course I know what two and two is!" He growled.

"Than what is it?" She questioned plainly.

"Twenty-two." He answers.

Liza laughs out loud.

"That's not funny! I was so worried. I thought I killed you."

"You did."

"Well your alive now, aren't you? Sweet Jesus, I thought I was going to have to run away or something." She said pulling her fingers through her long messy black hair.

"And go where? May I ask?"

"Anywhere but here. I don't know. I thought Sir Integra would throw me out for sure." Touching his face again, "But how? How did you do that? Or better yet why? I thought you were going to kill me. Would you have killed me?" she suddenly asks.

"I would have hurt you just a little. Your not strong enough for me to do some real damage."

"Well that's comforting." She reply's dryly. "You scared me to death."

"In this life it's all about predator or prey. Win or lose, life or death. You have to make the choice to be one or the other. You're a vampire, Liza, we are the worlds natural predator like lions and tigers. Humans are our prey like a mouse to a snake, but don't be fooled some of them are wolves dressed in sheep's clothing. However, whether you are fighting vampire, ghoul or human; know this that a choice has to always be made. It's your life or theirs."

"How about. 'The needs of the many outweigh the needs of the few'." She quoted.

"Or the one." He finished, "Yes, even that goes into play about choosing which life is more important."

"You are the weirdest teacher I've ever known." She smiles, "How do you find the time to teach me something while scaring me and aweing me all at once."

"Because I'm awesome."

"Of course you are."

"Make sure you remember that while you go get my gun."

"One evil looking gun coming up." She said while lifting from the floor to return his gun she so carelessly dropped. Once the weapon returns to his hands he looks it over to see if there are any damages. Leaving Liza to roll her eyes. He caught her doing so and narrowed his eyes at her while he placed the gun within his inner coat pocket and stands up.

"You got a problem, woman?"

"Nope. Just watching you make sure your toy isn't broken." She remarked with her hands on her hips.

"Humph. I don't have to impress you. This is mine and I like what's mine to be used correctly and without damages or _feed back_."

"Well excuse me. Men!"

"Women!"

"No one told you to give me your _gun _in the first place."

"Well if someone wasn't such a big baby..."

_"__Excuse me?"_ she snaps

"And wasn't scared of a piece of metal or better yet their own **shadow**. I wouldn't have to give, said person, my gun." He finished.

"How..how! Arg! You know what its times like these why I didn't want to be married in my other life or I think it is. Men are one way a moment than another the next. Just like that song I heard. _Hot and cold._ Now I know what that singer was talking about."

"Hot and cold? You're the one who shot me!"

"_You said_, you were going to kill me. _You said,_ there was no use running."

"Well just because I said that doesn't mean you didn't have too."

"Unbelievable. Unbelievable! That's what you are."

"Say what you want, but you could have fought back."

"Fought back? Against who? You and get myself killed? No thank you, there's no use in playing if you can't win." She mocked the words she once heard one of her brothers say while folding her arms over her chest.

Alucard laughed. "So you don't want to gamble unless you win. How about that."

"No. I don't want to gamble my life and lose to someone like you. You know I'll have no chance if I went hand-to-hand with you. Seras told me some of the missions you've had. She pities a vampire that steps in your way."

"Ha! She's told some of our adventures. Well that's not fair at all. Telling someone about me without my knowledge."

"Adventures? More like a 'shoot to kill' kind of thing. Wouldn't you say?"

"I've had my moments were I feel I'll make it easy on the helpless piece of flesh and kill them quickly."

"Oh yes I'm sure they've loved being shot with that monster of a gun you have." She replayed dryly.

"You'll be surprised how many have asked, begged for death before I even get started." He smiled evilly.

"Your horrible and you know it."

"I thought I told you, I'm awesome."

Liza smiled, Lord knows she tried to hide it but with Alucard their emotions and actions is like a roller coaster. Moving from one place to the next and she couldn't help noticing how much she enjoys the ride. Yes, she realize, she likes the ride. One moment she's scared, then worried, then angry and then happy. She wasn't going to lie that often when they had their differences it was a breath of fresh air like she's letting her build up emotions out on him, healing her little by little of the sorrow that grows in her heart from time to time. She fees off him, she thought, like the sun's warmth to a plant. The sun helps the plant make food and in return the plants live and make oxygen. Around and around it goes since the dawn of time. Never ended or changing. She grew warm on the inside with the simple thought of her and Alucard side by side for all eternally. Time will pass like the seasons but they will remain the same. The things they'll learn, hear and see. The topics and turns of events in the future they'll get to witness and talk about together. It sounds so beautiful when she thought about it. To have someone with you through oceans of time._ Always._

Oh no. She was starting to feel it again. That quick step in her heart that made every nerve and cell come alive. No! No! She promised herself that she wouldn't let it happen. Doubt of what he could ever see in her clouded her mind like the world's thickest fog. She's not what he needs; she's too weak and vulnerable to be of any use to him. He needs someone strong and beautiful like an Amazon woman, someone who can withstand the darkness in his heart that grew and lingered like cancer. No! He doesn't need her; she's just a lost vampire with little to no memory of her past that's good at being an assistant. She mentally sighed.

"I better go." She blurted out, "I think it's safe for me to show my face now." She said while looking down at her shoes.

"You want to leave? Or you do think you should leave?" He asked.

"I think it's both. I don't want to waste anymore of your time. Beside why would you want me around? All I do is cause trouble. Right?"

"Women always cause trouble."

Looking at him quickly. "Hey! That's not funny. You don't see women causing wars or making weapons or lying to the people when they should be fighting for them." She declared. After the words left her mouth a smile formed on his face, she realized he was teasing her.

"Gotcha!"

"Oh. Ha ha. Very funny. Good night Alucard."

"Good night Little one." He said. As he watched the very band of his existence leave.

Sitting in his chair once more he pat himself on the back of a job well done. Slowly but surely she was moving inch by inch into his favor. Soon she wouldn't be able to control herself. Her love will be twice as strong as before when her memory returned in full. She would be upset with him for not telling her but soon she will understand that she had to find out on her own or she would have never believed him. Who wants to be told they love someone and not fall in love with that person on their own? She'll see and everything will finally, after many centuries, be right with the world. To have her at his side, fighting for each other and laughing with each other made him all the more, dare he say it, nervous?

He wouldn't let her get away this time. Not when death and war were no longer an issue. She'll be his and he'll be hers. Oh he could just picture it, them wiped up in a sheet of love, arms and legs so in tangled you couldn't tell the difference between them while lying carelessly in his coffin. She'll have one of her own soon. Once, Walter gets soil from Transylvania to here and helps her pick out her own coffin, like the Police girl did recently, she'll be an official vampire. He wondered what color it should be; the Police girl picked a light blue color, for she said it reminded her of the morning sky. Maybe, Liza's could be the opposite of his. White to go with his black on the outside and green to go with his red on the inside.

He smiled to himself. Yes that wasn't bad at all.

**A/N: Hello everyone and thanks for waiting. Shout out to my Beta for updating so quickly. I want to also thank all the readers who reviewed, followed and favorite this story and hey if you didn't do those things. Thats fine I'm just glad you read my story. More to come soon! Love Ya!**


	15. Careless

"Well? How did it go?" Asked a kind aged English voice from across Alucard's chamber.

Alucard had been sitting in his favorite, well, his only chair thinking of his beloved like always until a voice paused his thoughts. Opening his closed eyes hidden behind his orange tainted glasses, he lowers his head so the glasses slide down his long nose to see that the Angel of Death has paid him a visit.

He chucked on the inside, Walter still had it, even in his old age and tired body he could move lighter than air. Alucard didn't even know he came in. If he were his old self again, before his fall to Van Hellsing, he'd be worried. For even asleep, a vampire must always be on guard.

"How did what go?" Alucard asked coyly.

"You know very well?" Smiles Walter, coming out of the shadows in the low-lighted chamber. "As I was coming down here to pay you a visit after treating Sir Integra's wound, she's fine by the way. I happen to see lady Lizzy coming up. She didn't see me, of course, but if I didn't know any better she looked...different."

"How?" Alucard asked quickly leaning forward in his chair with his hands on his knees like a boy awaiting a present.

"Like she's running from a madman." Walter replied without a hint of emotion.

The answer made Alucard sigh as he leaned back in his chair uninterested now that he didn't get the answer he wanted. Walter smiled seeing his dear vampire friend so hell bent on making Liza his.

_Poor Alucard, pulling his hair out over a girl, if only Integra's father was here to see it, he thought, with a smile._

Alucard on the outside seems so invisible, so powerful but when it comes to matters of the heart, or better yet, women. Walter believed, No-Life-King or not, Alucard was like every other man walking on eggshells in the dangerous field of the opposite sex.

"Cheer up dear fellow. All will be right in time."

"Thank God, I'm a vampire then. Or I'll be dead already from the wait." Alucard grumbled.

"Back to the question I asked before. How did it go? Did you charm her, swipe her off her feet, promised her the moon and stars; spoke like a poet using every word in the English language until your brain gave out leaving her utterly speechless?" Walter cooed in one breath.

Alucard grumbled under his breath.

Walter, seeing that none of the things he's mention came to pass, smacked his hand to his forehead with his other hand resting on his lower back. He sighed. He felt completely old at the moment.

"_Alucard," _He ordered. "What. Have. You. Done?" Walter asked like talking to a disobedient child.

"She shot me," was Alucard's only reply.

"Shot you?!" Walter's eyes widen, "What do you mean, shot you? I'm surprised the girl is still standing after getting away with something like that. And besides how could she get a hold of a gun, in the first place?"

"I let her shoot me, alright!" Alucard blurted. "She said she didn't like guns so I wanted to show her there was nothing to fear, I give her my gun and told her to shoot me and she did." He explained quickly.

"I _thought _you were trying to make her love you not turn her insane! Sir Integra and I already have you to deal with. Thank goodness Seras is sane with a Master like you." Walter scolds.

"Look! I'm not Prince Charming! What do you want from me? You want me to buy her roses and chocolates?"

"Buying her flowers and sweets sounds better than getting your head blown off. You should be ashamed. Lord only knows what you had to do to make her pull the trigger. It probably wasn't a difficult choice on her account."

"Aw. Walter that isn't nice. You're suppose to be my friend," He said with false sadness. "I'm off my game alright. Besides this must bring you joy to know that, even, I know nothing when it comes to women."

Walter thought about it for a moment, although he already knew the answer.

"I hate to admit it but the situation is quite laughable. The No-Life-King, can't get a girl to fall head over heels in love with him? Didn't you woo women, in the past, in order to drink their blood?"

"Of course, but those women were easy prey. They already wanted to get in my wallet or me under their skirt. So, I'll smile, offered some wine and a private place to 'talk'. Then as soon as they were relaxed the deed was done. Liza, however, whom I'm glad to say, isn't like that. I want to tell her Walter, it kills me to have her so close yet so far but I know if I do she won't understand or believe me."

"This my friend is a job for Superman." Walter said seeing the sorrow cover Alucard's face.

"Indeed. Angel of Death, indeed."

**XOXOXO**

Closing the door behind her Liza let out a breath of relief. Making her way from Alucard's chamber to her room was like one of those spy movies Seras likes to watch. She didn't feel like bumping into anyone on the way, actually she didn't feel like seeing anyone to be honest. What happen between her and Integra was still fresh in her mind. How can she ever face the woman? She'll probably lock her up in a cage in the deepest parts of the mansion. Or maybe make her share a room with Alucard, which may not be a bad idea.

What?! What was she thinking? Shaking her head as if the thought could fly out of her skull she mentally kicked herself. What's wrong with her? Sharing a room with Alucard? It's unthinkable! They're not married. The thought was sinful, only man and wife should be allowed to live together although this is a different day and age. She still believes the old ways. Liza guessed that was one of the pros and cons of being a vampire, your mind still thinks of the old days.

She needs a bath. Something relaxing to take her mind off of things. She locked her door so as not to be interrupted and heads for the bathroom. Coming in here still takes her breath away. The wide mirror, the white marble sink and floor. The green and golden patterns on the wall and huge bathtub. Taking out the necessary things to help her relax, scented candles, smooth smelling bath oils along with her towel. She started to fill the bathtub with warm almost hot water. As her mind drifted one last time.

The only words that seem to drift in her mind were the ones written on Alucard's coffin.

"The Bird of Hermes is my name, Eating my Wings to make me Tame." She quoted softly.

What could it mean? Thinking like a detective from all those Sherlock Holmes stories she's read. She knew she had to solve this puzzle. Something about the way it sound just made her at ease yet not at ease. Alucard said it was a poem. Maybe the library would have answers. When she gets the chance she'll find out. Thinking of him again made her think of her shooting him. The damage was massive. She's never seen so much blood. For a moment she thought she's killed him. And the feeling that came with the realization made her feel alone and cold. But suddenly, he heals himself like nothing ever happen. The thought give her chills. How can you kill something that can't die? How strong must he be in order to heal himself in such a way? She sure couldn't and she knew Seras couldn't do that too. And although she was mad, completely mad he'd allow her to hurt him, the thought of him alive made her overwhelmed with joy. She's never been that happy and mad at the same time.

Suddenly, without knowing she has a vision. _She envisions herself standing on a hilltop waiting for someone to come. The warm sun over the horizon and the cool winds blow as the mountains of her homeland shines in the sun's rays. She stands in front of a castle waiting with her handmaidens for a visitor. She hops from one foot to the next with her mind going a mile a minute. Then up from the horizon is a flash of red, the sound of horses marching. The Romanian flag of the Dragon on poles are seen. She feels like running but her legs order her to stay until she see's __**him.**__ Words are caught in her throat, as a man on a black horse with others behind him, some holding flags and others not, head towards her. But her eyes are only for one man. The leader with his blood red cape flying in the cool wind and his midnight hair showering over his face and shoulders._

_He's come back. Just as he promised and although he will have to leave again; she is glad to see him just one more time. He made her stay in the castle for her own safety as he deals with the blooming war that seems to never stop. But all thoughts are put aside when she sees him. His sharp blue eyes meet her green ones and she knows how he feels. As soon as he's off his horse she does the most unladylike action, she lifts up her dress and runs to him. Not caring if the royals will talk, no caring if the men will look, not caring if her mother will scold her if word gets out. She's his princess and he's her prince and nothing not distance, neither time nor death will keep them apart. He welcomes her with open arms and tears fall from her eyes._

_She was mad because he promised to be there sooner; she was mad because he forgot to write. She's thought of the perfect tongue-lashing to give him but at the moment. In this very moment, she couldn't care less._

The vision left blood tears in her eyes and her heart warm yet hollow. Coming to herself she sees the tub is fill and stops the water. Pouring bath oils in until the water is covered in bubbles. She lights the candles, places them around the room and enters the bath.

**XOXOXO**

She should have known better. Walter warned her but her Hellsing pride got in the way. Everything was going well. Liza showed that in a fight she could somewhat; handle herself although she needed training. Yet she had to see it for herself. She had to know if Liza would be as powerful as Alucard. Seras was strong as well but she's still young. Liza on the other hand, is as old as Alucard but after her little mishap she guessed Liza wasn't as strong as Alucard but more than Seras. Leaving Integra to wonder where to put Liza now. She knew she needed training yet she wanted her to go out on the field. From her experience with vampires, they're more like lions, dangerous and lethal, yes but they have to have something to do physically like young cubs play fighting to test and sharpen their skills.

"Ouch!" Integra hissed.

Now wasn't the time to think such things. Walter literally ordered her to stay in bed or else. Knowing Walter since she was a child she didn't dare try to find out what the 'or else' meant.

"Just great." She huffed.

Sitting in bed with nothing to do but heal. Wrapped up in bandage from her arm to her chest, tight, which she swears Walter told the doctor to do on propose. Nevertheless, she hoped Alucard wasn't cross with Liza. Integra saw from the way she left, Liza didn't mean it. The poor girl must be drowning herself in misery with the thought of hurting the woman who opened her home to her. Integra asked Walter to go check just to make sure and, maybe, because she was sick and tired of him fussing over her.

Vampires had no idea how well they had it. When humans get cut or bruised it's like world's end. For vampires, they can break every bone in their body and it'll be like having a paper cut, after awhile of course. At times like these she wished she had Alucard's healing ability. Maybe that is why vampires often lose their humanity because they feel that being weak reminds them of being human and they're willing to do anything to not be that way ever again. Interesting?

The door to her bedroom opened. She thought it was Walter coming to tell about how Liza's doing. But she didn't expect this. Standing in the door way stood Liza with a hand full of flowers. She looked worried like a mouse making sure it's safe to come out of their hiding place. Her green eyes danced in the darken room from corner to corner. Drinking up every detail she could. The hand of flowers shook but for only a moment until she took a deep breath; straightened her back and squared her shoulders. Taking calm baby steps and making a small smile she walked to Integra's bedside like she's heading to the gallows.

"H..Hello Sir Integra." She said softly. Trying hard to keep the smile on her face.

"Hello Liza." Integra replied the same.

"I wanted...I wanted to bring you these." She said holding up the flowers. "I picked them out for you and thought they would look lovely in your room. I remember when my mother was sick with the flu. My brothers and I would pick flowers for her every day until she got better. Sometimes I would read stories and father would play his violin." She said in one breath.

Integra sat there in shock. What could she be so nerve about? Did she think she was going to be punished? Thrown out of the mansion? Have Alucard kill her? She really hoped Alucard hadn't hurt her in anyway.

"Liza, I..." She tried but was cut off.

"I know you must be very angry with me and that you probably don't want to see me again. What I did was wrong and I never, ever meant to hurt you. My father always said, it's best to say sorry quickly before it gets any worst. I don't want it to get worst. I just want you to know that, I'm so grateful you let me into your home, had Walter teach me and allowed Seras, the Wild Geese and Al...Alucard to be my friends."

"But Liza..."

"If you want me to leave. I understand. I'm not much use to you and you don't need any more trouble than what you already have. All I ask is that I may visit from time to time to check up on Seras and everyone. Please tell Walter he is the sweetness man I know and the Wild Geese and Pip that they tell great stories and tell Al...Alucard..." She stopped.

Liza's hands were shaking so bad Integra thought she'll have a panic attack.

"Liza! Wait! Wait!" She shouted, she sat up a little although she was still in pain.

_Where were Walter and those painkillers? She thought._

"What are you going on about? I'm not having you thrown out!" she continued.

Liza's eyes widen as her legs gave out making her sit on the bed.

"You're not going to make me leave?" asked Liza.

"No."

"Are you going to punish me?"

"What! Why would I do that?"

"I hurt you. Just like I hurt Alucard."

"Alucard? What in blazes are you talking about? Have you not been feeding?" Integra ordered.

"I'm sorry. It's just I..."

"Listen. Liza, you're a new vampire although you've been asleep for many years, your not use to your powers and acted out a little. It could have been worst. Which is why you'll be under Alucard's wing since I am in no position to do so. Understand? There's no need to get all emotional about it."

"This is my only home." Liza answered softly.

The moment Liza said that Integra regretted saying the last part. The poor girl had no one, awoke in a strange world with strange people and finds out she's one of the living dead.

"I'm sorry. Forgive me."

"It's alright. I guess I am acting a little emotional. You must be so strong to keep it together." Liza smiled with her green eyes shining. "How are you feeling?"

"Like I've been fighting with a man-eating tiger."

"Sorry." Liza whispered.

"Not your fault. Liza there is no need for you to worry. We all make mistakes. Alucard didn't give you a hard time. Did he?"

"Does making me shot him count?"

"You shoot Alucard? Why would he let you do that?"

"Please don't ask me what goes on in that man's head." Liza laughed making Integra crack a knowing smile.

"I guess he's warming up to you. Seras doesn't get away with all the trouble you give him."

"Oh I know. I'm counting my lucky stars as the days go by."

Looking at the flowers left on the bed, Liza gets up, she looks around for a vase and spots a black one not to far off on another desk. Taking the vase she goes to Integra's bathroom fills the black marble vase with cold water. Returning to the bedroom, Liza places the blood red roses in the vase on Integra's bedside. Integra watches this with a small smile.

"My father loved that vase." Integra says.

Liza turns to her after making sure the roses look picture perfect. Integra never mentions her father. Walter has from time to time. All she knows is that Integra's father died when she was very young.

"Did he?" Liza asks while sitting once again on Integra's bed.

"Yes. My mother brought it for him. She use to put flowers from the garden in there all the time. I don't know why she did it but I believe I do now."

"Why?"

"To remain him that when he is overwhelmed with his duties of protecting humans from monsters, it's the sample things in life that gets you by. To remember someone loves him and he is important. I don't know." She sighed. "It sounds alright in my head but sounds like complete rubbish coming out."

"No. No. I understand. Often when my mother felt sad or upset my father would just come to her, wrap her in his arms and kiss her like they're newlyweds. He would tell her, she was the most beautiful thing on God's green earth, that she looked pretty when she was mad or my favorite, that she makes him feel young again every time he sees her. Things like that made my mother laugh and then she would forget about her troubles."

Integra smiled. She wished her mother or father was still alive. She missed them but as fate would have it they were both lost to her at a young age. Often, Integra wished she had a brother or sister to keep her company. She understood why her father never remarried to give her a sibling. Suddenly, thoughts of her uncle came to mind. The man was her family by blood and he wanted to kill her to be head of the Hellsing Organization. _The fool._ She thought he could do no evil until he tried to kill her that day. Now, she couldn't care less if her uncle burned in hell.

"Since we are on the topic of troubles. I have something to tell you."

"What?" questioned Liza.

"You have to sleep in a coffin."

"WHAT!"

"I know, I know but a bed is for the living. Walter has sent an order of earth from your homeland to come here. Once it's here you will have to place the dirt in your coffin and sleep in it."

"But why?" Liza whined. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This must be punishment. She saw Seras' coffin and liked the sky blue color but Liza wasn't meant for a coffin. She loved her bed.

"What do you mean, why, you're a vampire." Integra replied.

"But...but...but.. No."

"Sorry but this has to happen. In order to gain strength you must sleep in the dirt of your birthplace, which is Transylvania, Romania. We can't very well have dirt all over your bed, now can we?"

"No." Liza whined. "What if I don't want to get stronger? I like the way I am."

"Now, now, none of that. You're a young woman and should act like such."

"Not if I'm gonna be sleeping in a coffin! What if I want to turn over?" Liza felt like a child all of a sudden. She refuges to stomp her foot and yell, 'it's not fair.'

"Then turn over in your coffin." Integra scold. "You have a few weeks until the shipment gets here so enjoy your bed while it last.

"I can't believe this! Is this punishment for what happened? I even gave you flowers!"

"Yes and they're quit lovely. Thank you." She smiled.

"Arghh! I just..I can't believe this. Can I still have my room? What's going to happen to my bed once the dirt gets here?"

"If you _behave _yourself...than maybe I'll let you have your room." Integra warned. "And I'm going to place your bed in storage."

Liza sighed. "I can't believe I gave you flowers. You're not like my mother that's for sure."

"Yes. I know. Flowers and sorry won't work on me. Now, off you go. There is much work to be done tomorrow night and much healing for me."

"Alright. Goodnight Sir Integra." Liza said while looking back one last time.

"Goodnight Liza and no more whining. It's unladylike." Integra called back.

"You sound like my mother." She said while closing the door behind her.

**A/N: Hey everyone and thank you for waiting. If it seems like I'm not updating don't worry because chances are I'm writing one up. Thanks for all the reviews, following and favorites of this story, it means the world to me. Thanks to my Beta! And thanks to those who just took the time to read my story. Wow, I thank people alot huh? Oh well have a great day or night wherever you are!**


	16. No Turning Back

The next night Liza awoke wanting to stay in her bed more and more. Her sleeping in a coffin? Why was the world so cruel? Holding her pillows and covers like a protective child she breathed in the sweet scent. Seras told her she didn't like it, at first, but soon her coffin became her home. Thinking of Seras she still acts a bit odd around her. Liza has no idea what's gotten into the young vampire but hopefully it will pass. Liza jumped out of bed, ran into the shower to get ready for the night. Sir Integra maybe on bed rest but her paperwork sure is not. Coming out of the shower and dressing in a pair of black pants, long sleeve cool blue shirt and flats. She combs her jet-black hair into a high ponytail.

Her vampire ears intensely picks up the sound of calm footsteps walking down the hall.

_Walter, _She thinks as she puts the final touches to her hair. A knocking sound from the door comes on time as she leaves her vanity to open the door. Standing in the other side is Walter with a warm smile on his aging face. In his hand is a tray with a tall glass of blood. Liza still doesn't like the idea of drinking blood but she's learn to drink it fast and get it over with.

"Hello Walter." Liza greets.

"Hello lady Lizzy. How are you this night?"

"Feeling like I'm about to lose my bed very soon."

"Oh. Sir Integra has told you." He frowned. "I'm truly sorry dear but vampires must sleep in a coffin."

"Yes she's told me." Liza said while rolling her eyes and crossing her arms.

He chuckled. "Don't worry. Seras had a most horrible fit when she found her bed missing one night. Almost brought the house down with her screaming. Yet soon she grew to love it. I guess, now she does, since she got to choose her coffin. She used to have a plain wooden one. Until Alucard said, he was tired of looking at it."

"Well that makes perfect sense."

Handing her the tray with the tall glass of blood on it, Walter smiled once more and turned to leave but before he left he added.

"Alucard has requested that you join him after you're done with work today."

"Alucard? Requested?" she questioned rising a black brow.

"Yes. Something about you needing to start learning how to be a proper vampire."

"Oh no. You mean I have to train with him." She whined. She hated whining.

"Of course. Sir Integra is on bed rest. You didn't think you were going to get out of that, now did you?"

"I thought to hide under my bed until the end of time, to be honest."

"Who wouldn't." He smiled. "Enjoy your meal lady Lizzy." And with that he left.

No. No. No! Training with Alucard. Lord only knows what that will be like. Seras told her of how unforgiving he can be. He's powerful and any sign of weakness makes him even tougher to handle. Liza closed the door with her foot and places the tray on her desk. In no time flat she picks up the glass and drinks it down quickly. For a moment the cool blood warms her lifeless body making her senses come alive like fireworks, a buzz stretching from nerve to nerve.

Liza inhales deeply as she closes her eyes and clears her mind; the music of the night surrounds her with its song. The wind blowing through the trees outside, the sound of laughter from the Wild Geese, the maids cleaning, Seras in her room listening to music, Integra sleeping, Walter walking in the hall. Her mind travels seeing and hearing. Until something stops her like she's caught in a dream-catcher.

Deep within the mansion, down halls and stairwells she scents him. The full weight of his power covers the air like a demonic fog. Breathing in and out and waiting like a hungry wild beast. Liza's spin tinges like ants clawing up and down her back. She knows she should pull away; come back to her own body yet there is a voice; small and gentle as a mothers whisper asking her, begging her to come near. Foolish as it is, she follows just like she did when she wandered the first time into Alucard's chamber.

They're resting in darkness sits Alucard's coffin. Long, smooth and black as the plague with words written in white on the cover.

"_The Bird of Hermes is my name. Eating my wings to make me Tame." She thinks._

"_Who's there?!" Someone demands making Liza draw back in fear._

Alucard has sense her somehow. The strange thing is she didn't even know how it worked. It happened once when she tried to block everything out, just wanting to have a little peace then it was like her soul was moving outside her body.

"_Alucard?" She questions, "It's me. Liza." She doesn't know if he can hear her but a least she tried._

"_Liza?" He asks, "How have you learned just a trick? Getting ahead are we."_

"_To tell you the truth I have no idea how this works. It just happened."_

_He chuckles. "Nothing just happens, Little one. You have learned something the Police girl can't even get."_

"_Really? I don't see how that is possible. She's been learning from you after all."_

"_To each their own. I may be teaching her but we all have a point in time when we mature. She's a young vampire so it will take some time for her to reach her full power."_

"_I see."_

"_Now be a good girl and leave me be. I'm resting."_

"_As you wish."_

Liza moves her mind back into her body like rolling up a ball of yawn, it takes her a moment to open her eyes for she feels like she's never sleep a day in her life, once she has enough energy Liza opens her eyes and realizes that she's laying on the floor.

"I feel so worn out. Well at least nothing else can go wrong."

**XOXOXO**

Heavy and fast footsteps carried a man across a long marble floored hallway. The sun high in the sky while white puffy clouds moved by. The wind blows calmly across the rich green grass as huge towering bells could be heard. It's noon, as children, big and small ran out into the warm sun and cool grass. Their laughter dances like sliver bells in the background. However, the man paid all of this no mind. He, however, thinks of the one person he's here to meet.

He said, not to call upon him unless they needed him. He said, the wanted to spend time with the children for they need him most of all. The man walking quickly knows all this yet he came. Something is happening on their beloved soil and lives are at stack, more importantly the church was at stack. He had to come; he had to, for if the Pope got a whisper of this it was not good, not good at all.

Finally, the man's troubled mind and quick steps laid him to where he wants to be, knowing the building like the Ten Commandments like him and many other orphan children having spent their lives here. He slows his footsteps as he hears voices coming from a room. There kneeling down before a crying child was the man he's looking for. His short golden hair and long wide scar on his left cheek with his small round glasses singles him out as clear as day. The child before him sits on a chair crying as he rubs his wet eyes. From where the man is standing he can hear the conversation.

"But they'll make fun of me Father Anderson." The boy whines.

"No they won't lad," His Irish accent came like a soft lullaby. "Go out there and play wit thee others."

"Thomas never picks me. He says, I'm too small to play. He says, I'm a baby! And when he calls me that I start crying." The boy explains.

"Oh wee thing. Don't ya worry ya self. Ya small now but soon ya gonna grew big and strong. I was once a small boy too. I couldn't play because me legs were too short but one day. I got bigger and bigger. Now look at me! After that I could play any game I wanted." The Irish man smiled.

"Were you good at soccer?" The boy asked feeling better after hearing the Irish man speak.

"Oh yes. If it happened to me it can happen to ya."

"Really, Father Anderson?" The boy's tears stopped while he looked at the man that has been more a parent to him than his mother that left him on the street.

"Of course lad." His eyes behind the glasses shined like emeralds. "We all start off small but soon we get big. In time it will come child. Go with God, child." He finished.

"Yes. Father Anderson." The boy smiled finally.

"And no more crying, yeah?"

"No more crying." The boy repeated and ran off pass the man standing at the door and outside with the other children.

"Maxwell." Anderson's voice took on a deeper tone. The warmth gone from his lips, like melted snow in the summer. "What are ya doing here?" He asked but he already knew. More and more people have been reported missing by the day. Whatever was out there it was coming and fast.

"I need you Anderson." Maxwell proclaimed. He walked in the room, which happen to be a classroom. He remembered as a boy spending many days in this room. Studying everything he could to be the best. With the seat of power he has he can't afford to let it split through his fingers.

Anderson rose from his keeled position slowly like a tiger ready to attack. He stood straight and tall with the cross around his neck burning like the sun. The smile gone from his face as his emerald eyes looked him square on.

"You have many at your peck and call Enrico. Why come here to me? You know I've stopped. You know my place is here with the children. People are throwing them away like trash not seeing how precious they are. They need me." He explained. He knew Maxwell had the power to make him obey. Although he raised the man from a boy, being the head of Iscariot said otherwise.

"Your place is not here Anderson. Your place is out there making sure dirty demons do not come in the middle of the night and take these children." He said taking step by step closer to Anderson, Power and authority written in every action. "I've kept your promise, to not come unless we needed you._ I_ needed you. Well, I do. The church, the Pope and God!"

"What about the others? Are they not up to the task of destroying evil?" Anderson tried once more to make Maxwell see reason.

"They are but they are not you Anderson. My _Teacher_." Maxwell's voice grew soft.

He didn't want to order his mentor around like the other mindless fools under him. No. This was the man who pushed him to better himself. The one who stood like a mountain at his side while he grew into a man? Seeing Anderson with the boy made him remember his childhood, kind sweet loving Father Anderson who always found a reason to smile even on a rainy day. As a child, it wasn't the bible stories or his prayers that put him to bed at night but the knowledge that Father Anderson will be there. Discovering, when he became apart of Iscariot, that behind all that was a lethal killer of monsters made Maxwell respect him even more. Calling him, _Teacher _has always been a substitute for the word he wished to use with all his heart as a child. _Father._

Taking a very deep breath Maxwell put his feelings aside and focus on the job at hand.

"The church calls upon you, his Holiness calls upon you and God calls upon you, Father Anderson. Will you answer?" He ordered standing straighter than he's ever been at that moment.

Father Anderson sighed. Maybe if he did this one last time he could be free to care for the children in peace. One more time than no more he promises himself. Every time he goes out there to cut down another demon he remembers the lives he's saving.

There's a reason why the teen named Thomas can be cruel at times. Anderson found him while on a mission. A vampire killed his mother, father and probably raped and killed his big sister. The poor boy was only saved because his sister hid him under her bed. Back than the boy was so broken, so lost. Therefore, with one last inch of strength Anderson said.

"Ya. I will answer."

**XOXOXO**

It surprised Liza how much work had to go into caring for the Hellsing Organization. The paperwork and keeping Sir Integra's schedule in order was troublesome at times but today was a truckload. Because Sir Integra is on full bed rest or else, thanks to Walter, her meetings with the board or 'round-think-they-know-it-all table of miserable old men' like Seras liked to call them felt now is the best time to drop by. Walter did his best to keep them at bay and it worked so far but they just demanded, what with the messages they left, that Integra see them like her life depended on it.

Liza shook her head in shame. Even in this time it seem men thought women had to do as they're told. Some things never change. She looked to the closed door that led to Integra's bedroom one last time as she felt another wave of guilt in all this. Rubbing her eyes that has been looking at the computer screen unstop she got back to work on writing up reports.

Walter came just when she finished making sure the world wouldn't fall on Sir Integra while she lay resting in bed.

"Hello Walter," she greeted, "Almost done here and I'm ready to start training with 'lord and master', who calls himself Alucard."

Walter laughed softly while placing another glass of warm blood on the desk. Liza reached for it without taking her eyes off the screen and drinks it.

"No need to rush," he piped, "I'm sure he can wait."

"Right? And make him even more difficult to deal with. No, thank you. Ah! Done!" She said with a click and a save she smiled. Standing up and stretching her back like a cat. "Ready when you are?"

"Come along then." He smiled as she followed him to where she was going to be training with Alucard. When they finally got to their destination he opened the door for her. "Good luck, lady Lizzie."

"Thank you, Walter."

Walking down the stairwells that lead to the lower floors felt like home to her. Coming to the last door with the strange writings on it, which was the main entrance too Alucard's chamber she took a moment.

"No turning back now."

Opening the door to total darkness was nothing new. Closing the door behind her, she looked for any signs of Alucard. Seeing none she took a few steps in but then something stopped her. It was quick and low, so very low but she knew she heard something, like a click noise. Her ears were getting better at hearing things from afar, Liza's brain tried in vain to puzzle together what the sound was or where it came from. When she figured it out it was too late for as quick as lighting a loud bang was heard and Liza moved out the way of a speeding bullet. The click was the sound of the safety being removed from a gun. He was shooting at her.

"Very good, Little one," he purred, "Lets see how well you move. Shall we?"

"Alucard!" She yelled from the floor she threw herself on, "Are you mad?"

"As mad as a hatter." He laughed and fired again right at Liza's place on the floor. The bullet missed her by an inch because she rolled over to the right. Another bullet came flying at her and she jumped up to her feet like a cat.

_Is this how puppets feel on a string? She wondered._

More bullets came her way and she twisted, jumped, rolled and slides to get away from them as possible. She couldn't see a thing but she knew when she moved Alucard must be moving around with her. Or else he's a really good shooter. Minutes passed when suddenly, the room became quite not a sound could be heard, not even the moving of feet from the floor upstairs. Liza turned around and around. Fear and panic dropped on her like a world wind. Where was he? Was he plotting another angle of attack? Alucard's power becomes thick as jam while it overriding her senses.

Then without warning. Pain, sharp and quick like jumping into a frozen lake in the middle of winter ran through her leg and up her thigh, than another on her stomach and arm. Liza yelled with everything in her as she tried to hold on to her balance, she fall while trying to move from her unseen attacker her blood leaving her body and wetting her clothes in a matter of moments. She tried not to cry but the tears came like rain in the spring as she rolled herself into a ball.

"Is that ALL!" Alucard roared from all around her. "Is this all you have to offer? Weak horrible excuse for a vampire." Each word cut into her like knifes made out of ice, when she gave no answer he continued. "You're down and bleeding and you're just going to lay there and what? CRY AND DIE! Get up!"

"I CAN'T!" Liza yelled through her tears.

"Yes you can and you well. Heal yourself and fight me."

"Please..." she whispered but never got to finish as another wave of pain hit her right in the ribs. "AAAHHHHHHH!" she yelled as her tears came out harder.

"Pain is nothing new to the body. We all feel pain but you must make a choice if it's going to stop you. Answer me this, if you were giving birth to a child, do you think that because you're in pain you have to stop? No matter what you feel, no matter what you think that child must come into this world, whether you like it or not. There must be pain in this world in order to understand the importance of things. Pain comes when you're happy, pain comes when you're in love, pain comes when you're down, pain comes when you're hurt, pain comes when you're making love, pain comes when you're giving birth. There will always be pain. That is how you know you're alive. So, the question is will you let it stop you?"

Liza has never felt so shaken in her whole life. What madness was he speaking of yet, he had a very good point. Pain will always be around whether it's physically or emotionally. Her mother once told her about the times she was giving birth; that she was in pain for hours, how she felt she could die on the very spot just to escape the pain. However, she succeed each time in bringing her brothers and her into the world. Her father told her he was such a spineless boy growing up, his father made him work hard every day to become a great swordsman like his fathers before him. Her grandfather was cruel to her father but in the end her father could handle a sword like he was born with it.

Liza wished she was as strong but the fear of getting up and facing Alucard's wrath was too great. She cried harder like a lost child without its mother. She tried to move her legs and arms but they both came up short. Whatever test Alucard was giving her she knew without a shadow of a doubt she failed.

The room began to clear as the low-lighted chamber came into full view. She heard heavy footsteps coming towards her and crawled herself up tighter in fear. Long strong hands placed themselves under her legs and behind her back. She was lifted off the floor like she's made of air, her vision went in and out but here was no mistaking the red tie that was ever present around Alucard's neck.

"There, there Little one. No need to fear." He whispered against her head.

Slowly her laid her down into a place she knew not. It smelled like earth and him. Something warm was placed over her along with darkness and in no time flat she was dead to the world.

**A/N: Hello Everyone! So sorry for the long wait but I have to go to work so I can pay bills and have a working internet. But I'm glad the world was kind enough to let me finish this chapter because it was starting to gather dust. Thanks to my Beta for being a great editor and thanks to all of those who reviewed, favorite and followed and even to those who just read my story. Okay so I've talked to my Beta, saying I want the story to get a little dark (M-zone), she's cool with it because, well this is a Hellsing story and I want to do it justice. So 'brace' yourself because it's gonna get rough. Love Ya!**


	17. The Game Begins

When she was a child she remembered hating the dark. In the dark is where monsters, goblins and ghouls lived as they waiting for children to go to sleep, jump out and eat them. As a child there wasn't a single doubt in her mind that monsters exist, too adults, there were no monsters just shadows and nothing more. She remembered her parents kissing her and leaving a single lit candle in her room for company. The light is what chased the monsters away, the light is what keep her safe til the morning. Growing up into a woman, she learned to put away childish thoughts, yet, when the new moon appeared and the stars hid from view in the night sky making it look blacker than coal she would light a candle until sleep came over her.

Darkness is not her friend it never was and never will be. Yet, as Liza laid in this unknown place where the shadows surrounded her on all sides she couldn't help but feel safe. The smell of earth around her brought dreams of mountains and wild flowers. The silence sound like a lullaby with no beginning or end that calmed her like a peaceful river. Slowly her hurt body started to heal itself the cuts and blood she lost closing and renewing into her pale skin once more. However, the one thing that wouldn't heal itself was her mind.

Thoughts of what happened with Alucard made her warm heart towards him turn cold and lifeless. How could he do that to her? Who was he to hurt her in such a way? What is wrong with him? Was this all part of her training? She doubt it, sure she's gotten hurt before while trying to learn how to use daggers but her father wasn't the one to afflict it. She wanted to cry as hot fresh blood tears threaten to fall from her closed eyes. Liza wanted to be strong, wanted to show Alucard that she wasn't weak and in the end she fail miserably.

Turning over she felt something move with her, heavy, warm and smelled like him.

"_Wait a minute? Is this his coat?", _she thought with a growl touching the material covering her, who the hell does he think he is? She didn't ask for his coat nor his comfort and speaking of comfort. Where is she?

Liza placed her hands in front of her when she came in contact with a hard surface she moved her hands around to see how wide the solid surface was. She widen her legs as far as they could go and notice there wasn't much leg space.

"_What did Alucard do put me in a box?" She thought. _

Then it hit her. He put her in HIS coffin!

Anger so strong that it couldn't match the flames of hell shot in her from head to toe. Feeling that her body was fully healed because she didn't feel pain she pushed with all her might the lid of the coffin.

His coffin!

The lid flew off like a rocket and landed somewhere, she didn't care, with a boom. Looking down she saw that it was true his red coat lay over her, Liza felt like a crazy wild bull. Faster than she could think she sat up, took his coat and got out of the coffin like a tub fill of boiling hot water. She wanted to kick his coffin but quickly thought better of it as something caught her eye.

Sitting in his chair like he's king of the planet sat Alucard drinking a glass of wine as calm as a green meadow. Liza still enrage took quick steps towards him, standing in front of him breathing heavy like a bull ready to hit like a tornado.

"Yes?" Alucard cooed with a smile.

With his red coat still in Liza's hand she rose it over her head and threw it at him faster than a whiplash. The look of surprise as it hit Alucard right in the face was priceless, he even dropped his glass of wine. He fought to remove it from his face while trying to get over the idea that she'd do such a thing. He knew she would be upset, or even cry but this! Suddenly, by the time he removed his coat a pale hand came across his cheek. The blow almost**. Almost**. Knocked the wind out of him. For a second Alucard saw stars,God help him for he hadn't had a blow like that since he was a child, he shook his head to clear his vision and was about to demand what was her problem, yet when he looked.

Liza was gone.

Alucard couldn't help but laugh.

**XOXOXO**

Marching up the hall and stairs like a soldier going to war with the world, Liza bumped right into Seras. The girl gave a cry and fall back on her bottom. Liza, still standing, stared at Seras like a mad woman, her green eyes glowing like a monster from a nightmare. Seras gulped and tried to smile.

"H...how are ya Liza? Did training with Master go will?"

Liza didn't answer as her right eye twitched and a low growl could be heard under her breath.

"Well it's been great seeing ya. I..uh gotta go now. Bye..."

"Why have you been avoiding me?" Liza snapped.

"What? No...I've been busy."

"If you don't want to talk to me anymore why don't you man up and say it. Every time you see me you run off. You don't even come by to visit. I thought we were friends but I guess I was mistaken."

"No! Liza you've got it all wrong."

"I just wish you'll be honest with me."

"Liza wait!" Seras called but Liza was gone.

The truth was Seras wanted to tell her the truth so bad. Every time she saw her it became harder and harder to keep Master's secret. Often she's wanted to yell at her saying, "You and Master use to be married! You're Vlad _Dracula _Tepes wife! Why can't you remember anything?" Yet, her voice would go as soft as a mouse and she'll run off with her tail between her legs. Seras sighs, she knew it was coming one way or another about why she's been avoiding her. Seras just hope they could still be friends.

**XOXOXO**

After slamming the door behind her, Liza went to her vanity and sat down in the chair. She's come to terms that she's not the same girl she use to be. Staring in the mirror at her face she took in her pale skin without a single drop of warmth in her cheeks, her full red lips the color of blood was once pink and her soft green eyes now the color of dark emeralds and her hair, thank God, looked the same inky black. She knew she shouldn't have snapped at Seras the way she did. She could have been more caring about her feelings, after all she doesn't know why she won't talk to her like they us too. Liza guessed it's because she missed her company that's making her on edge lately. From dusk til dawn she's working and although she has some time to herself she misses the laughs they shared. She must go and apologize she can't let it go on this way. For a moment, Liza thought about walking back out and finding her but then she looked down at herself. Her shirt and pants were a mess. Dried blood and rips covered her clothes like she's been on a battle field.

Going into her bathroom she removes the useless clothes and throws them in the trash. Turing on the hot water she steps into the shower. Taking the liquid soap she washes off the dried blood and his scent. How dare Alucard do a thing like that? What was he trying to do? He must be mad. Thoughts of him circled her head around and around. Maybe he's trying to see how weak she is? Maybe he wants her to give up? Maybe, maybe, maybe. Until, finally her brain just didn't want to think about him anymore. Coming out she sees the sun slowly coming up over the horizon, deciding to apologize tomorrow she changes into a nightgown, closes the blinds and climbs into bed.

**XOXOXO**

"Well. How did it go?" Integra asks Walter while sitting up in bed to watch the sunrise.

"Not good. Seras says she saw Liza on her way to her room and acted most upset. I believe the training with Alucard did not go well." Walter said standing by Integra's bedside.

Integra sighs, while on bed rest she's been feeling more old as the days go by. Maybe this is what a retirement home feels like. "Regardless, she has to continue her training. Alucard maybe a hard teacher but he is the best. I know that he cares about her, which is why he will be twice as hard on her."

"Twice as hard?" Walter questioned.

"Yes. He cares about her too much to let her be weak. He lost her once all those years ago because she thought him dead and couldn't live without him. Although, it's heartbreaking and understandable she now has a chance to redeem herself and become stronger than she ever dreamed. Alucard will not let this opportunity go pass. She either becomes the vampire Alucard's wants her to be or she falls under the weight of trying to be one."

"I guess you're right. After all we can only stay with Alucard for a few years, compared to an immortal, Liza and Seras will be with him for eternally. Oh my! I can only image the trouble they'll cause when we're not here."

Integra laughed. "When that day comes Walter the world better look over their shoulder."

**XOXOXO**

"_Ha ha ha ha! Ha ha ha ha!" _

Sitting in his chair Alucard laughed to himself. Liza has no idea. Not a single clue. If she thinks this is the end, oh no, this was the beginning. The pain and hardship will only get worst from here on out. If she is to be his queen then he'll not have her cry and die against an enemy because she's hurt. No! She will be the one having her enemies cry and die, begging for peace, for release of this world. They will bow down before her in her glory and offer up their blood as sacrifice. Elisabetta, you will become every bit the warrior I make you to be. When you cut down your foe they will scream in hate, fear, horror and pain, my love. Oh! If only you could have been with me before I was bested by Van Hellsing, before I let that stupid Johnathan Harker into my home, before I laid eyes on that picture of Mina, whose looks mirror your own; driving me mad with want to have her, so that I could burn your body and let you go to heaven in peace. Oh my love, I've done such horrors. Horrors that not even the blood of Christ can wash away my sins. Yet, I did it. I've done it all for you and me because of the pain they caused. Any living soul that crossed me felt my wrath. You and I, damned! And for what? Because you thought me dead and killed yourself, because your death is the reward I get of protecting my people, because I cursed God believing He would have enough mercy to let you enter into His gates!

You should have been there Elisabetha when I arose from my grave. My enemies who stood and cheered when my head was cut off cried for their mothers like children in the end. And that! That is when my rein of terror begin. Yet, if only you were with me. Alive or undead. Things would have been different. So, prepare yourself my love because the game is only getting started.

**XOXOXO**

The next night, Liza woke up like a solider going to battle. She'll show Alucard, making a fool of her, making her think she's weak, making her cry like a baby for its mother. The nerve! She's a noblewoman and if he was going to make her fall then she will fall with dignity! She may get hurt, she may get no where but she had to try. Her pride demanded it. The nerve of him! Treating her like a broken doll when she didn't ask for his help. Liza has faced man before trying to pull down her ego because all they wanted was a woman who keep her mouth shut and lay down and bear children. Not her! She's a lady, first and foremost, but if there was something on her mind, her future husband was not going to tie her down. By God! Her brothers couldn't. They would laugh and tease saying she won't find a husband if she acted so head strong.

Dressing in all black from head to toe and even wearing boots, she left her hair loose as it flowed down softly to her lower back. Walter knocked on her door just as she tied her boots. She opened the door without a drop of emotion on her face.

"Walter?" Liza commanded.

"Yes, ma'am." Walter answered seeing Liza. She held herself like a queen.

"I would like to have more blood." Liza ordered.

Walter smiled. "Yes ma'am. I'll have some more for you right away."

"And tell Integra I won't be working tonight. I have _training _to do." Liza added.

"I'll tell her, ma'am."

"Thank you, Walter." Liza replied as she closed the door.

Liza walked around the room like a tiger in a cage. If Alucard wanted to play games then she'll play along. She'll do whatever it takes to get the upper hand. Being an assistant will have to be put on hold for the moment until she can find a way to balance training and work together. She also, made a side note to apologize to Seras but she quickly dismissed it. Seras is her friend, well she hoped, she is and therefore whatever Seras had a problem with she needed to get through it herself or come to her for help. The pause on their early friendship seem so strange and hard for Liza. She thought she had someone to talk too and relate too but then Seras runs off like a mouse with a mouth fill of cheese whenever she saw her. What changed? Was it her? Did she offend her somehow. Whatever it was, Seras is a grown woman she can handle herself it seems.

But now, now her focus is on Alucard. Where to begin with the strange powerful vampire with a mood swing so big it could full the Grand Canyon. She thought, although she felt like a school-girl with a crush that he may have fancied her. There have been times where his eyes, although red like fire with madness underneath them it scared the life out of her, she could see almost taste the sadness within them. A feeling so great that it could break the fabric of time and space. Oceans and oceans of pain hidden in his eyes yet he shields it with madness and rage. For a moment, Liza felt sorry for the man.

_What could make him this way? _She thought, Then the words written on his coffin rung like a church bell in the distance.

"The Bird of Hermes is my Name eating my Wings to make me Tame." Liza repeated.

It meant something. It has to mean something... a_ clue_. Maybe this was plain foolishness or a complete waste of time but what else was she going to do. She did have all eternally.

**Eternally, Immortality, Undead...Vampire. **

Lord, if her mother and father saw her now. Would they realize her? She looked the same but the glowing green of her eyes shout out like thunder. Her, Elisabetha was...is a vampire. A creäture of darkness. A drinker of blood and taker of lives. Wait? Does she have to take lives? Alucard and Seras kill and hunt down vampires and ghouls. Poor souls who are already lost. Yet, does she have to take a human, flesh and blood, breathing life in order to become a _proper _vampire? The answer to that question she dared not think about. To take a life. Any life must be a hard burden. Liza still doesn't understand how she became this way. Did she die? She has no memory of it...thank God and yet often when she sleeps she dreams of that man, the Prince at the ball. And then, the dream changes and she'll wake up covered in blood-sweat leaking from her forehead, her mind racing and her vampire heart booming so loud in her chest.

Water. Cold dark and deep surrounds her. Swallowing her up like a hungry man-eating after almost dying from starvation. Her arms and legs heavy like stones are tied around them and her head full with thoughts of sadness and maybe even madness. The fight within her gone like the air from her lungs as she allows this water, the sea to be her grave. It is there, that moment in her dream that frightens her. She wanted to die, she allowed herself to die. What possessed her so, was an even bigger mystery. Suicide only lead to a one way ticket to the gates of hell. Damnation to the highest point without a return stamp.

Liza couldn't think of that at the moment. Walter's footsteps could be heard down the hall. The plate that would hold the glass of blood was replaced with a tray. She can hear the wheels of the cart turning around and around as it moved calmly down the marble floor. Laying her thoughts aside for the moment she has bigger things to worry about. Knocking on the door as he always does. Opening the door, Liza sees that her ears did not deceive her. Pushing a cart into the middle for her room, Walter removes the lid and underneath is four tall glasses of blood. He sits them on her desk.

"I hope this suits you ma'am." Walter said.

"It does. Thank you so much, Walter." Liza smiles.

"Of course. Lady Lizzie." And with that Walter leaves as he came pulling the cart with him.

Liza stands in front of the desk staring down at the four glasses. Well, she did ask for more. Walter has offered once before if she wanted more but at the time she kindly refused. Taking one of the glasses in her hand, she takes a deep breath and drinks it down. The **Thirst **within her rose like a bonfire. Taking control of her body and making each and every cell come alive. A voice calling to her, commanding that she drink, drink and drink. It hissed and growled as a giant snake being let out of its cage. Ready and willing to devour man, woman and even child for a drop of blood. Liza has managed to keep the beast under control but not this time. She's been afraid not wanting it to come out but slowly like feeding a tiger by hand she lets the **Thirst **move over her. From her feet, hands, legs, arms. All the way until her body is one with it.

_I am your master, she would say. I am the one in control. Not you. Never you. _

It hisses, cursed and growled. Soon, like a wild dog learning to be subject. It obeyed. Feeling more ready than she ever had Liza drinks the rest of the glasses down. Satisfying the **Thirst **for now. Where her body felt weak and tired changed to strong and alert. Walking though the mansion, each of her five senses quicken and buzz like lighting. She couldn't explain it. This feeling. The air around her seems to have a voice of its own carrying sound and color she's never seen before throughout the house. The smells and tastes moved as a dancing gypsy while music smoothed out from a violin. She saw it, the snow tipped mountains, the green low hills, the music from a grand ball, the laughter, the voices, her mother sitting at her vanity while combing her ink colored hair so soft and rich; a mirror to her own, her father's green eyes and cherry colored hair that looked like an endless mass of red silk. Her brothers. All six of them. So different but the same standing tall and proud while they sword-fight like true masters. Her Uncle with his many stories of the places he's traveled and foods he ate. Of sun covered deserts, hot wet jungles, cities with towers so tall they could touch the sky and people talking in different tongues. Tales of good and evil by the fire and kisses goodnight with the promise of more tomorrow.

Before, Liza knew it she was at the door leading to Alucard's chamber. Squaring her shoulders and puffing her chest she took each step with care as she once again came into the lion's den. Darkness spilled throughout the chamber looking dungeon. However, Liza focused her eyes. Within moments the dark became clear as the rising sun. Every stone, crack and corner jumped out at her as it danced in plain sight. Then, the smell. Her body became still as a hundred year old statue while her nose tracked where the smell came from. Her green eyes traveling like moving pictures around the dungeon until she spotted him.

Alucard stood with his back to the wall hands in his pockets and one long leg bend with his boot covered foot to the wall. His red hat leaning over his face. He looked like one of those guys in western movies leaning against a pole chewing on tobacco. The sight of him didn't move her. Liza stood ready for any move he might make. However, for her that was not the case.

"You know you were very rude to me yesterday." Alucard cooed from his relaxed body. He must have been really upset if he felt he had to talk about it.

"And?" Came Liza's short reply. The emotion gone from her voice, she willed herself to be brave and ready for anything he threw at her.

"And... I want you to apologize." Alucard almost growled at the end.

"You want me to _apologize_? For what? Returning the kindest I didn't ask for nor need." Liza snapped back putting as much poison into her voice as possible. If he wanted her to apologize or show any kind of respect. He was going to have to earn it. "I came down here so you could train me. Not use me as a puppet for your mad-minded entertainment. And when you somehow saw the error of your ways you tried to care for me like some loss puppy."

"Oh. I see. You want me to be cold and cruel to you at all times. Without one single drop of mercy." Alucard leaned off the wall to stand on his own two feet. His eyes glowing like head-lights.

"What's the difference!" Liza's voice rose and she promised herself she'll be in control but the anger was like a wild bull. "It's not like you're good at anything else. What was I even thinking. That I have something to learn from you. You're a mad man! And I think it's better if you acted that way at _all _times. I get it. I'm young and naïve. So you thought you could charm me. Well the game is over."

Liza stood proud with her arms crossed over her chest looking him square on.

Alucard face slowly turned into a smile his white sharp teeth shining like silver coins, he seemed like a child with a secret everyone wants to know. The smile held meaning somehow and Liza couldn't grasp it as her brow turned into a frown.

"The game, Little one is just beginning."

Are the last words Alucard spoke before a fog covered the chamber. Alucard's power flowed out of his body like living blood, Liza felt her senses being taken over. Her will to stay and fight being the only thing keeping her legs as tough as steel. From a far she saw two red eyes staring at her then suddenly the eyes doubled and become four, then eight and soon red eyes stared at her from every corner of the room. The sound of a growling dog could be heard. Liza circled around herself to find the area from whist it came as the growling came at all different directions. Then, she felt it like ice water falling down her back. She turned seeing four red eyes coming at her in top speed. Liza ducked and rolled to the floor as a huge black dog with four red eyes jumped over her, slide to a turn and stop in front of her. Liza's eyes almost doubled in size for the black dog was as big as a male bear.

The black dog growled as four red eyes focused on her dark green ones its teeth long and sharp like a wolf. Her brain tried to make sense of what she's seeing. Quickly she put it a side. This was a test. Alucard wanted to see if she'll run screaming. Liza often heard if she was an animal she'll be a lion.

_Think Liza, think! You're a lion, strong and brave, she thought. You can do this! _

The huge demon like dog came at her again and this time Liza jumped in the air and kicked it right under its chin. The dog flipped backwards into the ground, in moments it shook its head and got back on his feet. Liza felt so proud she almost wanted to laugh. However, the beast wasn't done with her yet.

The beast lowered its head as it moved to the left of her slowly like a wolf trying to find it's prey's weakness. As the dog moved so did Liza keeping her eyes on the huge dog at all times. When it moved to the right Liza slowly walked to the left. For a while, she thought he was not going to do anything until the dog snapped at her. She backhand it with all her strength. The dog gave a sound of surprise at it tried a different area of attack. The huge dog snapped at her again and this time Liza backed out the way to the side, she kicked the dog in the shoulder and rolled out of the way when it tried to bite her leg. For a time, it seemed this was the game. Cat and mouse. Her being the mouse and him the cat.

The huge dog finally got on it's back legs as it's mouth opened up to snap at her neck. Liza blocked with her arm and the beast bite down hard. Pain ran through her arm and chest as blood spilled out like a waterfall. She yelled in pain as the huge dog bought her down while he pulled and shook at her arm. Liza kicked and punched the beast as best she could. Every pull of her arm made the pain more and more harder to suppress, she started feeling weak as pools of blood leaked out.

_No! I can't. I won't let this happen. I have to try. There has to be something to make him get off of me._

Liza started hitting her fist against the stone floor as pain traveled through her hand, blood and dust mixed into one. However, the more she keep hitting the floor it started to give under the presser. One of the stones got loose and Liza quickly grabbed it in her hand. Holding the stone as tight as she could with a great cry she swung her arm and hit the beast right in the eye! Blood splashed out as she hit it again and again. Suddenly, the huge dog let go of her arm. Quickly she got to her feet as her tired body moved like she's walking under water. Her legs felt heavy and her damaged arm felt numb and lifeless the stone she hit the dog with still held in her bloody fingers. Her breathing so deep and hallow, every suck of air desperate to stay in her lungs.

Liza almost fall a few times while standing. Her body yelling her to run, hide and heal but her mind was calm and still. There was a peace that took over her something that told her to keep fighting, keep moving, never give up! Never surrender!

"Alucard!" Liza yelled like a drunken man in the middle of the night. "Where are you? You bastard! Come out her and finish me off." She fall finally to her hand and knees. Her hurt and bloody arm close to her chest like a mother holding her child. "ALUCARD! I hope you're happy because I think I've gone mad too." She laughed softly. "God my arm hurts." She said to herself. Looking down even as her vision went in and out she could see the bone broken in pieces as the meat around it lay open and raw. Then, Liza heard footsteps coming towards her. She didn't fear it, won't crawl away from it. She looked up, now sitting on her bend legs, as Alucard came like he owned the night. Red eyes traveled to her body and face. His red eyes watching her as she watched him.

"Heal yourself." Alucard demanded.

"How?" Liza ordered back. Her body moving like a leaf in the tree as she tried to keep from passing out.

"Think it, see it like it is happening before your eyes. Not with your natural eyes but your third eye."

"Third eye?"

"It is the eye that sees all things, feels, smells and tastes everything. You've used it before but didn't know what is was. Now, us it to make your arm heal. Draw back the blood, muscle and bone together. Focus or else you'll pass out."

Liza looked down to her arm once again. Thinking hard she closed her eyes and imagined her body healing, the blood she's lost flowing back into her veins, the bone lining in their right place inch by inch like connect the dots. Her flesh and skin stitching its self like a quilt. Suddenly, the high amount of pain in her arm started to slowly come down to mild, for a moment she didn't understand it until she could see it and feel it with her eyes closed. Ah, so this is the third eye. She has used it before when her mind travels outside her body and now she knows what it is called. **The Third Eye**. Opening her eyes she sees her armed is healed, no blood or bone nowhere to be seen. However, a red angry scar remains in its place.

"Not bad for your first try." Alucard smiled but it didn't last long as he looked at her arm closely. "You'll need to feed more in order to gain strength and stop sleeping in a bed. You're ready to sleep in a coffin. Understand?" He ordered.

"Yes." Liza whispered.

"Now go. I'm done with you for tonight."

**A/N: Happy Holidays everyone! I'm have been super busy because well the holiday is here. Which for me to is time to spend it with family and friends but my life has other things in mind. Thanks to all those that favorite, alerted and reviewed to my story. It really means a lot to me. Thank you so much and I hope you take this chapter as an early Christmas gift. **

**Oh! P.S. to my Beta I thought you maybe busy this holiday season so I decided to not bug you and do this one on my own. Love you and have a great Christmas and New Year!**


	18. Gone but not Forgotten

For weeks it seemed as if Liza was getting nowhere. She'll feed and train with Alucard but in the end it wasn't enough. Alucard would have her crawling back to her room in pain and misery every time. Seras however seem to stay out of her way as of late and Walter has managed to get Integra's paper work under control and, Sir Integra was now back on her feet again, yet her arm is in a cast and she's taking it slow.

Ghouls have been popping up as of late too and they seem to come up in odd places; malls, airports and clubs but no vampire in sight. Whoever they are, they are hiding themselves well. Liza would often watch the news in worry as the police go crazy about the amount of people missing and families with unanswered questions. Tonight was a slow one. No ghouls or a vampire to kill, and Liza was down in the dungeon getting her butt kicked.

* * *

><p>A body flies across the room until hitting a wall hard, pieces of stone break and fall to the ground.<p>

"Again!" Alucard yells, his eyes big and red as his teeth poke out from his upper lip.

Liza gets up on weak legs, shaking her head to get the dizzy spell out, she runs towards him again. Sharp nails and fangs out she strikes at him again and again.

"Come on Liza! Hit me!" Alucard orders as he dodges each blow. Finally, he gets tried of the games and hits her with one good backhand to the face and a kick to the chest. Her body flies back again as blood leaks from her mouth. She lands on her hands and knees, looking at him with glowing green eyes; she licks her lip and charges at him again. Once more she attacks him, feeling like a wild tiger let out of its cage. She punches him in the stomach but he catches her by the neck and holds her up in the air.

"Pathetic just pathetic. I thought for once you would learn to use you're head. But no, you want to claw at me like a mindless beast!" He snaps as his words burn her as dry ice.

Liza won't cry, she promised herself she wouldn't as she bites her already bleeding lip trying to keep the blood tears at bay.

_Fine, she thinks, she'll use her head._

Before Alucard can utter another word she swings her leg up, kicking him square in the jaw as she hears a crunch and snapping sound. Blood sprays from Alucard's nose and mouth as his head swings backwards from the blow. He looses his hold and Liza quickly jumps out. Flash as lightning she lands on her feet like a cat and swings one leg out under his feet. Alucard falls on his back hard as the ground shakes a bit; Liza jumps on him as she hits him over and over. Blood and pieces of flesh cover her fist as she continues to punch him one after the other. His head moves left, right, left and right. Her hands are wet with blood as it sprays on her shirt and face. Her upper arms and shoulders start to protest as shots of pain shot through them. Her breathing is labored but her will refuses to give in. Finally, her tired body can't take anymore and she rolls off him on to her back, breathing so hard her vampire heart feels like it's about to burst. The body of Alucard lays unmoved and broken, as his face is no longer a face at all. His eyes are swollen with dark blue and purple bruises around the eyes, his nose broken as it hangs off his face with only a piece of skin to keep it intact, his cheeks are crushed in making it look as if he has none at all.

Liza sees all this and cares not. For now she's proud she showed him that she's not pathetic. However, all that changed when she heard that laugh. Oh, how she hated that laugh in moments like these just when she thought she had the upper hand, he has to ruin it with that laugh. It meant he couldn't be defeated, it meant he can't be bested and it meant she only touched the surface but not the whole. Before her eyes Alucard's face reforms as if it's never been beaten to death by a stressed out vampire. Lord, what was the point sometimes!

"Good. Very good, little one. I'm impressed. Although you hit like a girl." He cooed.

"I am a girl!" Liza ordered, "And besides what's the point of beating you to death when you come right back anyways? Are we done for today?" She asked hopelessly.

"Fine girl, go. Don't waste my time with your whining it makes my ears hurt."

"Hm. I never thought of that before maybe I should try it next time." Liza said as she slowly gets to her feet. Oh my body hurts, hot shower here I come.

Once again, Liza walks up stairs and down the halls to her room. She healed herself mostly by using the **Third Eye **but the pain is still there like a bad tooth. Opening the door to her room she sees a tall glass of blood on the desk waiting for her. Oh, Walter you're an angel. Drinking the blood as if there is no tomorrow she feels her energy come back. Then she removes her clothes and heads to the bathroom for a long bath.

* * *

><p>Steam and the smell of flowers full the room as Liza leans her head back. The hot water relaxing her tired muscles as the scent calms her nerves. She did well tonight, she got the upper hand on Alucard and although those moments are far in between she won't let the bad times linger.<p>

That man is a complete mystery. Everything he's done and says just always throws her for a loop. Whenever she thinks she has seen all of him, bang, another one pops up like the sea...no, fire. Always moving and changing into another shape or form, it didn't matter how you try to control it sooner or later fire finds a way of devouring everything in its path.

And here she goes again thinking about _'he who shall not be named' _again until her brain hurts. She promised herself she wouldn't spend her free time thinking about him. She has her own life to get in order. Being a vampire, a creature of the night, the living dead or whatever you call it, still put a bad taste in her mouth. What did she do to deserve this fate? Has she wronged someone in her past life to become such a creature?

The water started to turn cold and as much as Liza wanted to stay she got out anyways. Drying her hair and putting on a long nightgown with some slippers she combed her long ink black hair while looking in her vanity. She thought of her mother in these times, combing her hair before bed while she hummed songs from their homeland as soft as a spring breeze. Her father's green eyes sparking like the sun through leaves.

_Enough of that, she thought, no thinking about the past._

Liza hasn't had a vision in weeks now, maybe due to her training and doing paperwork when she had the time. Sadly she missed dazing around reading books after books by the fire all night long. Her mind filled with the knowledge of today's world. She wished to see it all in person, to walk in the streets crowded with people of different shapes and colors. Hearing them talk, watching them eat, and staring up at buildings, looking at art and listening to music. Oh she wished for it, more than anything. Sure she would love to remember her past, well the parts that's missing, but she wanted to have new memories of this world.

She dreamed of walking down the streets of London in the morning sun. She walked in the park on stone covered roads while holding a light yellow umbrella to keep the sun light out of her eyes. Her hair was flowing free in the wind and she wore a light yellow dress on as well that showed her pale legs with flats on her feet. She smiled, laughed as she watched the children play and lovers walk by hand in hand. Seeing the couple made her feel lonely until suddenly she felt something warm take hold of her hand. She turned; her eyes going to her hand in between them were long fingers in white gloves, her eyes traveled upward and their stood Alucard. He looked so handsome in the sunlight as the sun's rays with the passing clouds shined off his black hair and pale skin. He smiled, not the crazy one he does when he's being weird or cruel, no, he smiled like a normal human being wearing a white long sleeve shirt and black pants. Liza didn't have time to see what shoes he wore for her eyes were trapped on his face. No, not his face. His eyes. They weren't red but a dark blue like the ocean. Before Liza could say a word her dream would end.

The thought of the dream now left a strange buzz in her heart. With hours of moonlight to spare she decided to open a book she hadn't finished. It was a mystery novel with love and murder as a woman tries to find a killer before it's too late. Liza was up to the part where the killer, proud of himself, gives the woman a clue; a riddle really and she has to solve it in order to find the next clue. Feeling so spell bound, so taken with the book as the woman struggles to figure out the riddle to save another Liza starts talking to herself.

"Come on, Woman, think! Hurry! Don't you see the answer is right in front of you, the killer said it minutes ago? Why can't you get it?"

Reading on the woman finally figures out the riddle and runs to the next clue.

"Well it's about time. I mean...really. All she had to do was find out the words and then she'll understand."

Just as she was about to read on, something came to Liza. That line on Alucard's coffin. She never got the chance to search it. He could have made it up himself but there was something about it that screamed at her to understand its meaning. Looking out the window and not seeing the morning sun rising she decided tonight was the tonight.

* * *

><p>Taking a quick walk to the library she loaded on to the computer. Clicking on the Internet icon she opened the search and starting typing.<p>

_The Bird of Hermes is my name eating my wings to make me tame_

It took her until the hour before dawn to read everything she could about the line, she found out it's from a verse in a scroll. Ripley Scrowle dating back to the 15th century wrote a lot of other scrolls in his book and Liza was so enchanted that she couldn't help but read them. Finally, her eyes landed upon the line Alucard has on his coffin. There it was, even had websites to understand what each line meant, Liza felt overwhelmed with passion to understand.

"So, that's what it means," she says to herself, "'The bird of Hermes' means human life or the soul but when he starts 'eating his wings to make them tame' means he's destroying the object that gives him freedom because he no longer needs it making him no longer able to become a higher being."

Higher being like an angel?

Piece after piece came together until the whole picture was before her. Alucard once had a soul but some how he destroyed it because he didn't want it. Therefore, he must take blood, which is life, in order to survive because he cannot pass onto the afterlife and become a higher being. Oh dear Lord! He's trapped believing he has no soul and he feels he cannot die because he has no soul to give. What a shame. What a terrible horrible shame. How can a man feel he has no soul, everyone has a soul, but to feel he is forever trapped and that he must take human life because he has none is like living in a day with no end? But is that it; is that the curse, the pain of being a vampire? To feel as if we have no soul making our humanity vanish like sand in the wind as the years pass us by like minutes in a hour; to become so soulless that we feel death won't touch us because we are already dead.

_No, Liza though, I do have a soul. I have a soul. I will not allow myself to become a monster as Alucard is, as other vampires are. What a curse this is to live forever yet feel your humanity slip away until you are nothing inside! No! It can't be like this._

Liza with her mind in a blaze turns off the computer, her feet traveling before her mind could as they take her down hallways and stairs. Without thinking she opens the door and closes it with a slam.

* * *

><p>"Alucard!" she calls, "Alucard!" He's nowhere to be seen from the corner she sees his coffin and runs to it. Feeling like a man in thirst for water she bangs on the lid. For a moment, nothing is heard inside, she knocks again feeling blood tears leak from her eyes. She's can't be soulless, it's not true. She had this hope that maybe if she was good that her soul wouldn't be damned because she didn't choose this life yet, is it already too late for her? Is she never to see her mother, father and brothers in heaven? Oh God! To live without them now then having to die and still never to see them. She cried. Tears flowing out of her eyes as she wept over Alucard's coffin. She felt a presence over her shoulder and still couldn't stop crying.<p>

"What are you doing, crying over my coffin?" Came Alucard's voice.

She turned; his burning red eyes seemed to soften just a little.

"Tell Me." her voice sound so small and hoarse, "Tell me that it's not too late. Tell me that my soul can still go to heaven. Please, say that I have a soul. I don't want my wings to be eaten," she says as tears flow down her cheeks and chin. Her face seemed so pale and lifeless. Her hair looked as if she's been fighting with a she bear.

"Oh, I see you finally figured out my poem?" he asked, "There is nothing I can tell you. I know not if my or your soul can be saved. How can we be when we have no heart beat, no need to breathe air and feed on the living?"

"But you threw away your soul, didn't you? I never threw away mine. I didn't ask for this life. Never!" Liza pleads.

"Yes", Alucard said watching her, his eyes moved over her face as if to find something yet he sighed when he didn't see what he was looking for. "I threw my soul away because I didn't want it."

"Why would you do such a thing? Were you not happy in your human life?" Liza asked as she wiped away her blood tears.

"Happy? I wasn't happy." he stated. "I was overjoyed. I had something in my life that men told stories about, that only existed in dreams."

"What was that?" Liza asked, her interest drawn to him as if it never left. The feeling she felt before he showed his true colors came like the rising sun. Gone but not forgotten.

"Love. True love." Alucard whispers as if his lips dare not say the words. "Everlasting love. It burned me as the fire and cooled me as ice."

"What was she like?" Liza heard herself ask. Alucard's eyes flashed to hers and for a moment she felt afraid that he'll yell at her or tell her to leave. With the power of his mind his king like chair moved across the floor to him. He sat before her with a sigh.

"She was everything I dreamed loving someone would be like and we were everything love should be like. I loved her from a young age, barely a child, and I think she loved me too. When the time came that I was a man and she a woman I made her mine the first chance I could. Anyone else that wanted her won't dare challenge me and when I told her she is to be my wife, no one, not her family or friends questioned it."

"And her? Did she question it?" Liza asked.

"No." he stated, "You see, she's been waiting for me. She knew she was to be mine before anyone else. All she did was smile and say, 'Yes, my lord'. I could have told her I wanted to marry her yesterday or tomorrow and she would say, yes, not out of fear but out of love. She was and is the only person to see inside of me, the only one who held my beating heart in her hands."

"So, what happened?"

"She died." Alucard closed his eyes.

"I'm sorry." Liza said looking down.

"The answer is yes." He said suddenly.

"Pardon?"

"You asked me if you still have a soul. The answer is yes."

"And what about you? Don't you have one? Can't the soul you lost be returned?" She asked.

He chuckled. "Only if my beloved came back to me." He said and vanished before her eyes into the darkness.

Liza ran back upstairs to her room with only minutes of night left. She closed the blinds and climbed into bed.

**XOXOXO**

Days passed and Liza often felt the meaning of Alucard's poem sink into her like ice water, she has a soul, she'll keep telling herself, even Alucard believes she has one. She was typing away on the computer trying to get Integra's paperwork under control when Integra herself came in. Liza looked up to smile and say a warm greeting when she walked to the desk and placed a booklet down. Liza looked it from the corner of her eye and the image filled her with terror.

Coffins it was a coffin booklet!

"No!" Liza protested.

"Yes." Integra smiled. "The soil from your homeland is here and it's time you've picked out a coffin."

"But... but."

"No buts. I've done you a favor and let you sleep in that bed long enough. Walter will drive you today to the funeral home and Seras is coming with you. I suggest whatever is between you two you put it under the bridge. Understand?" She commanded.

"Yes ma'am." Liza gave it.

"Good. You have an hour to be ready."

And with that she walked away.

**Later...**

"Hello ma'am and welcome to Saint Thomas Funeral home. How many I be of services to you." An old man said with a smile.

Liza smiled herself although she was in a place of death, but this was the first time she's been near a human being outside the mansion she wanted to cheer. Walter gave her some tips and she tried hard to follow but some of them sound strange like 'don't stare too long' and 'remember to breathe' and 'don't pick up heavy objects' and above all 'don't smile so much or humans will see your fangs'.

"Yes. Hello my name is... Liz. Yes, Liz and I wanted to buy a coffin."

"Oh well you have come to the right place. Who may I ask is deceased?" The old man asked while showing her and Seras to the back.

"My...my mother. She died of cancer." Liza said sadly with her eyes down.

"Oh my. I'm sorry to hear that."

"Yes. She's been sick for so long that when she finally took her last breath my family and I was happy since she's not in pain anymore."

"So true. So true indeed my dear. You know many people don't think of death like that. It's not the end of life but the end of suffering." The man stopped to say. "Ah, here we are." He said pulling back a curtain to show a room filled with rows and rows of coffins. Black, brown, gold, red or blue. There was so many in different sizes and shapes. Liza and Seras walked in while the old man stayed behind. "Look around and call me if you need anything." He smiled and left.

"Well I guess we start looking." Is the first thing Seras says the whole time.

"Indeed. I had no idea there would be so many different kinds of coffins." Liza answered looking around. She stopped at one. "Look this one is pink!" She laughed.

"Look at this one...it's orange. Who would want to be buried in an orange coffin?" She asked laughter in her voice.

"I don't know maybe a blind person."

They both laughed but it quickly died down to silence as Liza looked around more.

"I'm sorry." Came a voice beside her. Liza turned to see Seras. "I don't know...no. It's my fault we stopped talking."

"You made it seem like I did something or said something to you. Whenever I was near you would just leave like I'm the flu."

"I know. I know and I'm sorry. There was something going on with me and I couldn't figure out how to handle it." Seras said brokenly.

"You're a grown woman Seras. I can't make you do anything but if it's about me I would be pleased if you came to me about it." Liza said sounding every inch like her mother.

"Alright. Friends?" Seras asked reaching her hand out.

"Friends!" Liza said giving Seras a hug. They laughed and cried a bit happy to have regained some under foot back. The old man came in at that moment and thought the young lady was having a break down since it's hard to pick out a coffin of someone you love. He gave them another moment and Liza and Seras continued to look.

"Wait! Look at this one." Called Seras pointing at something in the corner. So far none of the coffins seemed right to Liza and she started to have doubt.

"What is it?"

"That one."

Liza looked over to see a white coffin but this one was not a casket like today's style it was an old fashion kind with the narrow and three sided top. The cover was made of smooth cream or pearl colored. Liza came near and saw three golden handles on each side, she opened the lid and the inside was lined with soft green silk. She loved it.

* * *

><p>"I'll take it." She said to the old man who finally came to check on them. Liza already got inside to see how it fit before he came too so she knew it was the perfect size.<p>

"Are you sure this is the one you want?" asked the old man.

"Yes." She stated to the old man while Seras signed the papers, "All I ask is that I want writing on the lid in black script."

"Alright. What do you want it to say?" The man asked while taking out a pen and paper.

"**And this maiden she lived with no other thought. Than to love and be loved by me.**" Liza repeated a line she read.

"That's lovely ma'am. I will place the order today." he smiled.

**XOXOXO**

That night staring up at the moon with the stars twinkling she felt at peace. Her past, present and future is nothing but a blur as time itself seem to stop. The feeling she's been annoying ate at her heart. Loneliness. The thought of her family and friends, gone, as a pebble thrown into a river to join the many souls whose died. The statement she made to Alucard lingered as a sweet perfume._ But you threw away your soul, didn't you? I never threw away mine. _Lord, could it be false. Could she have thrown her life, her soul away? The vision of her surrounded by water as her body dare not fight for air while she drifted to its dark deeps, sent chills to her very being. Yet, why? Why would she comment one of the most unforgivable sins? And then there was the other question, how did she become a vampire? Seras told her that a vampire must drink your blood and before you die, you must drink theirs. Or, so she thinks, everything was such a blur when Seras became a vampire by Alucard she hardly remembers.

It didn't matter really. Liza guessed it is her fate to not know. Closing her eyes as the wind blew though her hair, she felt someone behind her. She turned and saw yellow hair blowing in the wind and round shaped glasses with sharp blue eyes. The smell of a small fire then smoke came to her nose.

"Oh. Hello Sir Integra!" Liza greeted.

"Hello to you to. How is training with Alucard?" She asked while coming to sit on the bench beside her.

"He's a real piece of work." She grumbled.

"He's the best. Listen to him and It'll get you far. Trust me. It's hard now because you have not accepted your vampire life."

"But I have!"

"Really?" Integra questioned.

"Well, not really. I keep hoping to wake up and all of this will be a bad dream." She confused.

"I know you didn't chose this life but it's the one you've got. Make the best out of it. You, Liza will live forever! Time is no factor to you. Look at us humans worrying over money, education, children and age. You will never have to worry about that. There are so many possibilities for you this is not the end but the beginning of your new life. I know there are things that you wanted in your past life but you can have them now."

"Like children?" Liza snapped hatefully. She didn't mean too but if she could wish for anything it would be to have a child. To know that she's still a woman. To feel the joy of having life growing inside her.

"Forgive me. I miss understood."

"No. Forgive me. It's what every woman of my time thought about, besides money; child showed that you weren't just a lady but a woman. A mother. My family name with die with me."

"You're not the only one." Integra laughed smoking her cigar.

"That's not true." Before she could think she took the cigar from Integra's hand and crushed it.

"Oy! What's that about?!"

"Smoking is bad for you. Don't you want to have a healthy body so that you can continue your family name? What will happen if there are no more Hellsing's?"

"How should I know?" Integra answered after calming down.

"Well you should! If you are to be my _Master _how am I to follow you if you don't know what you're doing?!"

"How did the conversion turn to me?"

"Change the subject all you like but as you said I have forever before me." Liza smiled.

"Alright. Have it your way but what do you want me to do. Go out there and get knocked up by some random bloke?"

"Knocked up? The people of this day and age, you could get married you know."

"Not going to happen?"

"Why?" Liza protested.

"Because I am the only man in my life."

"That makes no sense."

"Well I'm happy and it's all that matters."

They laughed. As their laughter filled the air Liza could feel a weight being taken off her shoulders. She needed to try hard to accept her vampire life a little more from now on.

"Thanks for the laugh I needed it." Liza said.

"Well don't get use to it. Now that you and I had a little chat it's time for business." Integra said getting up and walking back to the mansion.

"Liza!" Sir Integra called.

"Yes ma'am?" Liza asked.

"I've got a job for you." She smiled but Liza didn't.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone thank you so much for waiting. I have say I really wanted this chapter out sooner but life is life. Anyways thanks to all of you who waited, reviewed, alerted and favorite this story. I'm working on the next chapter as we speak since I'm snowed in at the moment. Also, I have a link on my page of Liza's coffin. It felt weird going online looking at coffins lol but I did it for you guys. Thanks a million! xoxoxo!<strong>


	19. Trapped

Liza knew from the moment Sir Integra said,_ 'she had a job for her'_, that it was going to be trouble. Following Sir Integra to her office she stood in front of her desk. Although she told her smoking is bad Integra took out a cigar and lit it. Liza cleared her throat with a warning in her eyes but Integra paid this no mind and smoked it anyway. Puffing and blowing out smoke, which blew in Liza's direction, she wiggled her nose in disgust.

"Now from what I hear from Alucard you still need training but you are able to fight if need be. Which is why I'm signing you up for this job. I need you to go undercover as a party girl."

"Party girl?"

"Yes, these ghouls have been popping up all over the place but we have tracked them down. You see the places they would show up at are hiding places for under ground nightclubs. Anything goes at those kinds of clubs, drugs, and sex. People have disappeared for years at under ground clubs because anything could happen if no one knows where you are."

"Like human trafficking?" Liza asked. She read about crimes over the turn of the century and she couldn't believe the things people have done. Some of them are just inhuman.

"Yes and more." Integra replied, seeing Liza shake her head she added. "Our job is not to make the world a better place Liza, our job is to keep monsters from trying to destroy humans."

"How can you say that when humans are the ones acting like monsters?" Liza protest.

"That is for human leaders to deal with not us. As I said before, you will be undercover as a party girl, you know act like a young native girl who doesn't care and only wants to have a good time. It shouldn't be too hard."

"I will try my best." Liza said.

"Good. You will be going in alone. Man or vampire are willing to attack you if you're alone."

"When I do begin?"

"Tonight and if nothing happens we try again at a different place."

"Yes ma'am." Liza give a little bow and left.

Once in her room, Liza saw a black short dress on a hanger, hanging from her closet door with black high-heeled shoes at the bottom. She heard someone at the door and turned to see Seras.

"Hey."

"Hey." Answered Liza.

"Let me help you get dressed. Sir Integra said I am to be your eyes and ears."

"While that's a good thing." Liza smiled. It was good to know that although she will be going in alone she really wasn't.

Seras helped her into her dress, which came up to above her knees. The black dress was tight and pushed her breast up making them impossible not to notice. The dress only had one sleeve while the other side is bare, putting on the shoes was easy since all she had to do was slide her foot in but the heel was so high Liza felt as if she's walking on crop sticks. Seras helped her with her hair which she put in a high ponytail making it reach her middle back, she put on gold hoop ear rings, bracelet and necklace. Then the finishing touch; make-up. Seras made the area around her eyes black as ink with bright red lipstick and gloss.

Looking into the mirror, Liza didn't even know who she was looking at.

"I'm scared." Liza whispered as Seras ran her fingers through her hair.

"It's alright. Just remember you're a vampire, strong and dangerous. If anyone tries anything you kick them where the sun don't shine." She said making Liza smile.

"You think I'm strong?" Liza asked.

"Of course. You fight with Master every night. You can do this, no ones stronger than Master, remember that. I'm sure you can handle yourself out there and besides I'm going to be mentoring you."

"How?"

"With this." Touching her forehead. "Remember use the **Third eye, **I can see what you see and hear what you hear just open your mind, call me and I will be there."

"Oh right. Thanks for reminding me."

"No worries. Now lets go your car is waiting."

Walking down to the main entrance stood Walter and Sir Integra.

"Well you look the part but lets see if you can act it." Walter said, "Show me your best bad girl look?"

Liza rocked her hips to the side and put her hands on them, while having one leg out. She pouted her lips and rolled her eyes.

"Well?" She snapped in her best bad girl voice.

"That will have to do." Remarked Integra with a smile. "Now if anyone asks your age you are twenty-one." She said handing her a small black purse. Liza looked inside it see a phone and ID. "Your name is Lily Roman."

"Lily Roman, I like it."

"Pip will be your driver call him, using the phone, when you need to leave."

"Alright." Liza said.

"Now, if anything goes wrong like if you see vampires or ghouls, get Alucard.

"Alright. Wish me luck." Liza said as Walter helped her put on a black leather jacket.

"Best of luck." He smiled.

Walter and Integra watched at Seras and Liza got into the backseat of a car. Pip waved and they drove off.

"Do you really think she's ready?" Walter asked.

"She has to be. If the blood of the most powerful and highly dangerous vampire runs through her veins than she's more than able to take care of herself."

"Yes that is true." Walter said, "Come lets have some tea."

"Tea sounds lovely." Integra said while Walter closed the door.

**XOXOXO**

"Well, well, well. Look whose finally out of the bat cave." Laughed Pip behind the wheel. "How does it feel to finally be out and about?" He asked.

"Good actually." Liza said while looking out the window. "Wow!" She said as the city came into view. London glowed with life as people walked or talked everywhere she looked. The buildings so high she couldn't see the top of them. Her vampire side awoke as the music of the night surrounded her, warm bodies filled with sweet blood just waiting, willing for the picking. Her green eyes took in every street corner as the city came to a close and the poorer side of town came into view. Women sold themselves on street corners dressed in tiny outfits showing as much skin as possible while men passed them by. Homeless men begging for money or something to eat while others stood around fire coming out of a trash can for warmth. Drug addicts walked the streets in a daze. Liza could smell the toxic in their bodies even from the car, her vampire side, not pleased with the poisoned blood. Voices came from broken buildings, curses in anger or yelling, it didn't matter.

They drove on pass until not a sound could be heard. Boarded up builds and empty streets where not a soul no less a cat passed by. The quiet area reminded Liza of the abandon church she hid in once. The car stopped in front of a building with black-sprayed windows. Liza saw no one and heard nothing.

"You can't be serious?" Liza asked looking around. "There's nothing here. This must be the wrong place."

"Nope. This is it. Now listen," Pip said turning around so he could look at her, "when you get to the door there is a password. Without it no one gets in."

"Okay?" Liza said.

"Don't worry. I'll be here and if you need anything just open your mind." Seras reminded.

"I remember. Okay, Pip, what is the password?"

"You asked for it." Pip smiled, "_I have no panties on."_

"I beg your pardon?!" Liza yelled.

"That's it." Pip whined seeing the anger in Liza's eyes, he looking to Seras to show that he wasn't kidding although she narrowed her eyes at him."

"What is the password for guys than?" Liza asked hotly.

"Oh you don't want to know."

And this time Liza didn't want to. With a huff she got out and reversed the line in her head. Walking to the door she heard the car drive away and fear crawled into her soul. What was she thinking? She can't do this! She's insane! no, Integra is insane. Why her and not Seras? _Stop your whining and hurry up girl. _She could hear Alucard say if he were here. Or was he? She looked around and saw no one.

"Alright. You can do this?" She knocked on the door and tried to remember to act like a bad girl. She rocked her hips, poked out her chest a bit and pretends to look bored.

"Password?" came a voice from the door. Liza looked up and rolled her eyes.

"Would I be here if I didn't know the damn password." She complained, "Duh" she said under her breath.

The man at the door seemed to not care for her attitude and frowned.

"Give me the password or leave you two-bit-whore." The man said like was talking about the weather.

"Geez! Relax dude I was kidding." She said holding up her hands in surrender with a lazy smile. "I have no panties on and if you're nice I'll let you have a peek." She leaned in, instantly she could smell his blood rich and hot. She watched as the man took a good look at her face. His eyes went to her eyes, lips then her breast. He swallowed as Liza watched his Adam's apple move up and down, and Liza couldn't help but lick her lips.

"You…you may enter." he said backing away slowly.

Liza cat-walked her way in and felt the man's eyes on her hips.

"Thanks hot stuff." She teased giving him a wink.

Liza saw stairs going down, taking her time she walked them until she could hear booming techno music afar. She still couldn't believe the act she pulled on the doorman she thought she was going to attack him for sure. Who knew humans smelled so sweet! Anyways, back to business, as Integra would say. Coming to the end of the stairs she saw another man by a door. He nodded at her and opened it. Liza walked inside and she couldn't believe it. Music, lights and bodies filled the room. The ground was literally shaking from the base and Liza smiled in delight.

Green, blue, red and yellow lights moved in patterns around the dark club. The people danced like flames in a fire as hands rose to the sky, the smell of sweat and other things she didn't know covered the air in a mist. The warmth coming from so many people made her mouth water, the blood pumping hard and loud as the music. Liza eyes drunk in the women swinging their hips as they grind like witches worshiping the harvest moon, men touching like secret lovers in the dark. Their bodies locked together as they moved as one. Liza felt for the first time like a predator among prey, she could feel their weak arms and legs weighed nothing compared to her. She scenes every thing and every one in the room. They were hers like a wolf in a crowd and these are her sheep, helpless little lambs willing and unaware of the deadly creature among them.

"Hey!" Someone called. A guy.

She turned to him, young thing he was with blonde hair and sweet blue eyes. He wore a shirt from a college as his muscles leaked out of his short sleeves.

"Yes?" Liza asked. She didn't even yell in the loud atmosphere for she knew the human boy could hear her as if she's speaking with her thoughts. She smiled and he looked at her up and down.

"Wanna dance?" He asked showing nice white teeth.

Liza leaned into his body, his eyes trapped within hers, she licked her lips and the boy almost passed out.

"Why not." She purred and the boy swallowed hard. She took his hand and led him to the dance floor, as bodies seem to move out of the way for her. Once in the center she turned and the boy watched her. She moved her hips in tune with the music, she felt like a belly dancer, raising her hands she round her body and the human boy become hypnotized.

"God you're hot." The boy said as Liza danced around him, he held her hips from behind while she leaned into him. "What's your name?" he asked after a while.

Liza looked to him and smiled like a tomcat.

"What's in a name?" She cooed.

"Nothing. I just wanna know yours. I mean, are you from the UK?"

"No." Liza round her hips on him while she took both of his hands and slide them down her thighs, she leaned into his ear and said making the boy shake with want. "I'm from your dreams."

"Even better." He said. He leaned into kiss her but she twisted out of his arms as swift as the wind. He smiled wickedly realizing the game of cat and mouse. The human boy was about to take a step forward when suddenly someone grabbed his shoulder. The boy looked to see a tall man wearing a black three-piece suit. He had pale skin and straight fire red hair to his shoulders and black sunglasses on.

"Move it junior and let a real man take over." His voice had an accent that Liza couldn't place.

"What did you say, mother f*cker?!" The boy yelled but the fire red headed man just smiled as the flashing lights danced like stars off his teeth. He pushed him with a flick of his wrist and the boy fall and slide on the ground like he's been kicked in the chest. Liza's eyes flashed to the man and somehow she knew his eyes were on her.

"I said, get lost boy before you'll wish you stayed home with your mama." The red headed man commanded and the boy looked to Liza in fear, she nodded and the college boy got up and was lost in the crowd.

"Сладкий вещь." _Sweet Thing. _"Come here my love. Dance for me." The red headed man called while reaching out his head to her. Liza stood there, hands folded, unsure of this man as her green eyes stared him down, a challenge. "Come, come, Сладкий вещь, don't be shy," he purred walking over, "My God you are красив." _Beautiful. _"You're not from here," he stated to himself, "No, a girl like you didn't come from a country like this." He circled her as a shark in water and Liza kept her eyes on his every move. "I smell evergreen trees and wild flowers on your skin, красив, and it is mouth watering."

"Who are you?" Liza demanded feeling as if he undressed her with his words. Her eyes sliced into his sunglass covered eyes.

"I am whoever and whatever you want me to be моя любовь." _My Love. _"I am not from here. Like you and I'm seeking company. Would you like to be my _company _tonight?" He purred in her ear. Liza wasn't having any of it.

"Who said I wasn't from here?" She tested.

"I told you, I could smell you. You are not from here. Put all these questions aside and come with me."

"Why?"

"Because you and I are the same." He said in her ear once more and Liza knew with everything in her that he wasn't human. For a while, she played it off, denial written in her thoughts until that moment. He's a vampire. He was the one they've been looking for, he has to be.

"We are not the same." Liza protected with fire in her voice.

The red headed man smiled showing his sharp fangs on each side of his mouth. He smelled of spices and something sweet like candy apples. He leaned in once again and this time the sunglasses on his face slide down his nose to show his eyes. Red. Crimson as his hair.

"Oh, yes we are and soon детеныш you will find out." _Young one._

Before Liza could think of a comeback there was a loud scream of horror, quickly Liza turned to see a girl's face covered in blood screaming while looking down, every one in the room stopped and turned and Liza smelled it before she saw it, death, rotten flesh and blood. She pushed through the crowd to see a ghoul lying over a man. Liza gasped seeing it was the college boy she was just dancing with. His blue eyes filled with tears as his body shook with pain, the ghoul lifted its head as blood and flesh fell from its mouth. Another scream was heard, then another and another. Soon the room ran into panic as people tried to make it to the exist. Yells of fear while they banged on the doors that would not open.

**Trapped.**

Liza looked around for the red haired man but he was gone. A ghoul, having finished eating from the human boy rose up and came at her. Angered that this creature ate him like a wild beast she swung with a kick, the ghoul's head came clean off. Thinking fast, Liza opened her mind and could hear Seras' cries of panic.

"_Liza! Liza are you alright!"_

"_Yes, but ghouls are every where. They're attacking people as we speak I'm going to help."_

"_Wait Liza let me come..." _Quickly Liza shut her out and focused on the helpless partygoers.

Seeing another ghoul she punched it hard in the chest, her hand going straight through it, the ghoul growled, whether in pain or anger, Liza could careless and ripped her hand out. The creatures blood sprayed from it's chest like a fountain while falling to the floor. The blood, not as sweet or warm as human's dripped from her hands. She licked her lips, the vampire side of her content with the kill but wanted more. Another ghoul came but from behind and she leaped out of the way as a skilled cat landing on her feet, she quickly grabbed its head and pulled it off, the bones gave way to her strength making a snapping sound while blood splashed on her dress. The other ghouls realize the threat, leaving the humans alone for now come at her. With a roar, she didn't know was in her, she released her rage on the mindless corpses.

They tried, oh they tried, but in seconds would become nothing but thorn rotten flesh. One by one she kicked, punched and crawled at them and they fell like domino as buckets of blood, rivers of it, splashed and pooled the dance floor. There were so many she lost count but the beast within her roared in joy and victory as her enemies became no more as a ship caught in a storm. Finally, one last ghoul stood. The college boy, whose fate was written when he walked into his hellhole, rose with hungry glowing purple lifeless eyes at her. He walked slowly as his dead legs forced him to move towards her, she looked at him sadden at seeing him this way. Poor boy, he could have been something great in the future but now he's nothing but the walking dead.

Walking towards him, she almost wanted to cry.

"It's alright. I'll give you peace." Within a wink she swung her arm like a blade, he stopped walking and fell to the floor as his head rolled away. "Rest now and find peace in the afterlife."

"LIZA!"

Liza turned to see Seras running with Pip behind her down the stairs to the center of the dance floor where she stood. The humans were gone, running for their lives once Seras got the doors open.

"Yes, Seras." Liza called calmly.

"Are you alright? What...what happened?" She tried to get the words out.

"What do you mean, what happened?" Yelled Pip looking down at a ripped up ghoul. "She kicked butt that is what happened. Remind me not to get on your bad side." Wow, elle a vraiment les a tous tués. Ces vampires sont va me tuer, he mumbled under his breath while rubbing his head. _Wow, she really killed them all. These vampires are gonna kill me._

"Don't worry about me I'm fine." Liza smiled but she felt so empty inside.

Police sirens could be heard and voices of men yelling orders to search the area. Their eyes widen knowing now was the best time than any to leave. Marching feet like an army came crashing down the stairs, guns at the ready to kill on sight but when the police officers made it down all they saw was what looked like a massacre took place.

Pip, Seras and Liza breathed a sigh of relief, as the empty underground club became nothing in the distance. Speeding down the streets and turning hard on corners they made it out of London. Police cars and ambulances drove in the other direction as their red and blue-flashing lights could be seen from a far. Into the county side where it's quiet Liza thought back on the red haired man. He's a vampire. There was no doubt about that. Did he have something to do with what happened at the club and the countless others, maybe? But now the horror of what really is taking place started to sink in. Those people, like that human college boy, was only out for a good time until monsters starting feasting on him like an 'all you can eat' sign was placed on the door. She had to work harder this time in her training. Yes, she killed every single ghoul but it could have been worst. If that red headed vampire is responsible for this Liza wanted to take him out herself.

"Liza?" A voice crashed her inner thoughts.

"Yes?" She answered. Seras sat in the passenger seat looking back at Liza with kind blue eyes.

"It must have been hard for you. Killing those things, to think, once they were human and now the only way to help them is to give them release. It's tough at first but soon you will see that it's something that most be done for the greater good."

"I know. It's just... a boy I saw turned into a ghoul, he was a college student. I'm not saying he's a saint but he didn't deserve to die that way he could have been a doctor or lawyer someday." She looked out the window, suddenly she thought of the red headed man. "I saw someone there. A vampire."

"What!" "Really?" Seras and Pip said at the same time.

"Yes, he talked to me, said we were alike."

"No, no, no, you are nothing like that. You're a good girl, okay Lizzie. Remember that." Pip said while looking at her through the rear view mirror.

"Thanks Pip." she smiled.

**XOXOXO**

"What the hell happened?!" Shouted Sir Integra.

Her eyes blazing like blue fire although she was sitting as still as a statue behind her desk with her hands folded Liza felt as small as a mouse. Once Pip, Seras and Liza came out of the car and walked up to Hellsing mansion, Walter opened the door for the first time since Liza's been there with a frown. _'Sir Integra wishes to see you,_' he stated to Liza then his eyes moved to Pip and Seras, '_all of you_'. If trouble had a smell well it was in the air, walking to Sir Integra's office felt like heading to the gallows while Liza imagined people shouting, 'off with their heads'.

Once they entered the office Sir Integra sit in the ever low lighted room as smoke like a furnace rose from her nose and mouth, Seras tried to greet her with a warm hello but with the look of death coming from Sir Integra's eyes Seras didn't say another word.

"I want to know what happened," she commanded quietly, "and I want to know now." Her eyes moved from Pip, Seras then landed on Liza. Trying to be brave Liza came forward.

"I will tell you what happened, Sir Integra. Everything was going according to plan. I got there, went into the club and sensed no danger. No vampires or ghouls in sight. However after a while someone approached me. A man with shoulder length red hair, he had on a black suit and spoke with an accent I couldn't place. He wore sun glasses and at first I thought he was human until he started talking to me."

"What is he say?"

"He wanted me to come with him, he said we are alike, I didn't understand until I saw his eyes. They were red and when he smiled I saw his fangs. He called me something though a foreign word."

"What was it?"

"Сладкий вещь" Liza repeated the best she could.

"That's Russian," commented Walter, "it means, sweet thing."

"So how did the attack start?" Asked Integra.

"I heard a scream and when I looked a girl was yelling as a ghoul attacked a young man, then there was more screaming and ghouls starting coming out. When I turned to the red haired vampire he was gone. People started to panic and run for their lives to the exit but the door was locked."

"It's true, Sir Integra," Seras cut in when she saw Integra's eyes widen, "Pip and I had a hard time getting the door open, Liza contacted me with her thoughts of the attack. When we finally got them open the people were in such a fright we couldn't get passed them to aid Liza."

"What happened to the ghouls?"

"I destroyed them, Sir." Liza said with her back straight, "Once they saw that I was a threat the ghouls left the humans alone and came after me. I did what I had to."

"I see." Sir Integra puffed on her cigar. "Leave us." She ordered Seras and Pip. Once they left the office she turned to Walter. "Get Alucard." Walter bowed and left as well. Leaving only Integra and her. "I have something to say to you. What you did was reckless, you didn't think things through and in the end a vampire that could be the only lead we've got is gone. I told you to call Alucard if you saw any vampires and you didn't, which means you are unable to follow orders and therefore should be punished!"

Liza heart sunk with each passing word, blood tears threaten to leak from her eyes.

"However, what you did was the most bravest, wisest and honorable act I have ever heard." Liza's eyes widen, "All those humans could have been killed tonight and from what I heard only a few perished. You put the lives of others before duty and I'm proud to say Liza that from this night and evermore you are to be an agent of the Hellsing Organization. Congratulations, Liza."

"I... I. Really?" Liza asked her green eyes light up and she felt like jumping for joy.

"Yes, really." Sir Integra smiled.

"Thank you ma'am. Thank you I won't let you down." Liza promised she finally felt as if she's getting somewhere, after all the training, which she still has more to do, and doubt she's over come and it also meant Sir Integra trusted her completely to go out and save lives.

"What are you so happy about girl?" Ordered Alucard who now came into the room like a ghost?

"I'm now an agent of the Hellsing Organization." Liza said proudly.

"Hm. I've heard about your little blood lust in some under ground club. Word is you took out every ghoul on your own."

"I did! I didn't know how many there were until none of them was left."

"Don't get to proud of yourself you still have a lot to learn, little one."

"Do you have to destroy my happy mood? You're horrible." Liza complained.

"No, I'm the best vampire that's ever lived and will live. Get your facts straight." Alucard ordered but Liza could hear the joking in his voice.

"Alucard." Integra called taking his full attention.

He turned to her and bowed. "Yes, my Master."

"I want you and Liza to find this red haired vampire that she saw in the club tonight. The night is still young he could be looking for his next target before the sun rises."

"Hm. Is it alright that I change first?" She asked looking down at her bloody party dress.

"Not to worry Lady Lizzie. I have change of clothes for you right here." Remarked Walter.

"Oh, thank you Walter, you're the best."

Walter handed her a long flat box while giving her a wink.

"Hurry up girl, we haven't got all night." Alucard called as she quickly ran to her room.

Once inside her room she took off the dress and opened the box. Inside was a white button up shirt with long sleeves. Next, were fixable black tights, a black leather corset and boots that came up to her knees. Finally, was a green v-shaped jacket in beautiful sliver designs. The jacket took her breath away as she quickly put her new outfit on.

_Oh, Walter remind me to get you a Christmas gift, she thought._

Taking her hair out of the high ponytail she let her long locks flow free. With a second coat of red lipstick she was ready. Marching from her room to Integra's office all held their breath as she entered. Walter and Integra nodded while Alucard give his ever-present smirk.

"You clean up good girl." Alucard commented.

"You don't look so bad yourself." Liza replied with mischief in her green eyes.

"Listen both of you." Sir Integra ordered as Liza and Alucard gave her their fill attention. "We have a lead, a Russian vampire with red hair was spotted at the scene of the crime. It's not much to go on but I want you to find whatever you can."

"And if we run into the vampire?" Asked Liza.

"Destroy him."

"Yes, my Master." Alucard answered.

"Yes, ma'am. I mean... _Master_." Liza said

**XOXOXO**

"So where do we look?" Asked Liza after her and Alucard leave the mansion. They walk down the path leading to the main gates, one of the Wild Geese members open them, as they walk through Liza turns to wave and the member nods. A thick fog seems to rise up from the ground like smoke from a forest fire higher and higher until it becomes harder for Liza to see. "How are we going to get to London?" She asks but Alucard is silent as the grave next to her, for the first time since she's known him she actually wants him to say something. He stops walking suddenly to look at the star light night sky as they twinkle and shine like sliver bells.

"It's a beautiful night." He says.

"Huh?" Liza looks at him dumbfounded, she looks up at the sky as well and can't help but smile when she see's a shooting star. "It's magnificent," she replays. She shakes her head remembering the job at hand, now is not the time for star gazing. "Alucard, how are going to get to London? Walter or Pip could have drove us there."

"You're a vampire. Think like one," He barks. "You've been hanging around the police girl too much we do not need transportation like humans do."

"Well what do vampires do to travel?" She placed her hands on her hips. "Turn into bats!" Liza snapped. It's been a long night and her lovely new coffin is calling to her as a gentle melody to sleep.

"We could if you weren't so weak. Only the strong, like myself, have such powers." Alucard boasted

"Please. You turn into a _bat_? I'm going back and asking Pip to drive us." Liza says turning back until she suddenly felt a strong grip on her arm, she looks back about to demand that Alucard let her go. Then without question he pulls her into his arms, chest to chest, she looks at him with anger in her green eyes until she feels her feet leave the ground. Her eyes widen, she looks down to see the ground is inches away from her, Liza yelps in fright as he holds her tight, his arms around her waist. They rise until Liza sees the roof of Hellsing manor, instantly she wraps her arms around his neck. Higher they go almost touching the sky, Alucard flattens his body as Liza does the same, she gasps seeing the lights of London in the distance. Then, in the blink of an eye they zoom through the sky.

They pass trees, streets and buildings. Only because of her vampire vision is she's able to catch the objects they move pass. Liza looks to Alucard in wonder, she knew he was dangerous and unbeatable but she didn't fully understand the length of his power. For moments, she couldn't take her eyes off him. It was like seeing him for the first time all over again, the fear, the unsurely, the curiously and the pull. Always the pull to be near him to feel him and to... no. Liza shook her head to clear her mind of such thoughts they weren't good she told herself that long ago. Suddenly they stopped in midair as Alucard angled his body so he could land on his feet. Slowly they landed in an alley hidden by shadow, Liza looked around hoping no one saw them float down.

Liza felt out of breath from the ride, she looks up at Alucard but is trapped by two red eyes staring at her. His eyes showed something in them she couldn't place and without her wanting it to her heart flutters like a hummingbird.

**Before...**

"_Are you sure she's ready to be out?" Alucard asked his Master._

"_That is why she's going with you. She'll be able to point out the vampire at the club."_

"_I could have gotten the information from drinking her blood. She doesn't have to accompany me."_

"_I know but I want her too. It'll be good to get her out of the mansion once in a while. Seras told me while at the funeral home, Liza thought on her feet when the owner asked questions. And she played her cards right to enter that under ground club. Besides don't you __**want **__to spend time with your beloved." His Master teased._

"_That's not fair, Master, you're having fun."_

_Integra chuckled._

"_She has much to learn one of them is to think like a vampire so help her see what one looks like. Show her your power. Show her what's it's truly like to be a creature of the night. She's bound to want that kind of power for herself and when she does she'll accept her life as a vampire and then she'll be yours._

**Now...**

"Alucard?" Liza called his name softly her green eyes troubled with why he won't answer or release her. "Hm. We have to go." She tried.

Suddenly, Alucard came to himself and let her go as if she's made of fire. He walked away to the opening of the alley into the city.

"Lets go." He called to her. For a moment he didn't hear a sound then he heard her sigh and footstep behind him.

**A/N: Hello everyone and thank you for the reviews, alerts and favorites! They mean the world to me. I want everyone to know I have pictures on my page of Liza's coffin and outfit. I have to say I looked and looked for the perfect jacket for Liza and when I saw it I totally loved it. (I almost wanted to buy it myself LOL). Love Ya!**


	20. We Meet Again

**Before I begin there is something I want to say. Love. That is how I feel at this very moment. The world is strange, full of twist and turns, ups and downs. We never know what is going to happen from the time we wake up until we lay our heads down to sleep. But at this moment I feel loved and honored that I am not alone. That someone out there is sharing something with me. That is what I love about FanFiction. It brings so many people from different places, backgrounds and lifestyles together. So, without any further ado I want to dedicate this chapter to someone who loves this story as much as I do.**

**Oceans of Love.**

**For, Bryna**

* * *

><p>Seeing the people of London from within the car while Pip drove her to that underground club was nothing compared to walking among them. Alucard and Liza moved like phantoms in the mist of the night. Often, Liza would have to catch up with Alucard's fast pace while she'll stop to look at something. The activity around her, the flashing lights or a lovely dress in the window displayed by plastic statues. Liza loved it all and only wished she could see more beyond the great seas and mountains of the world. All of this Alucard passed by like a man angry with the world, he walked with his hands deep in his pockets and head down. He was in such a good mood earlier, well Liza thought he was, so why the sudden change? Walking a few paces behind him Liza thought of the dream she had about her in a park on a sunny day, she thought about how happy and carefree she felt then when her heart fluttered when Alucard took her hand. She sighed. It was only a dream after all it's not like its going to happen. Taking a quick look at Alucard she shook her head. Pulling her new jacket tight to keep out the chill she came beside the vampire in question.<p>

"Alucard, where are we going?" Liza asked puzzled. They have walked for a while now and there happen to be no sign of a vampire. One red-eye fixed on her and Liza felt her heart stop in fear.

"_We_... are going to another club location," He said roughly as if she's an annoying child and he's the 'trying to be patient' father. "Anymore questions?" Alucard asked through his teeth.

"Yes!" Liza pipped in quickly, "If we are going to another club shouldn't it be in a closed off location and not in the heart of the city?"

Alucard stopped walking and sighed.

"Yes, it would be **if **it were. However this one is not. Mostly the rich and famous are invited to this place not the middle class like you saw tonight."

"I see. Well if this party is for the higher class how are we going to get into see if the vampire is there?"

"We're not."

"We're not?" Liza repeated.

"No. You are."

"Me?"Liza questioned. "Why me?"

"You saw him, this red headed vampire, therefore it should be you to look for him?

"What if I don't see him? What if he sees me? What if he sees me and I don't see him or I see him but he doesn't see me?" Liza asked piling questions on top of questions. As she stopped to take a breath and ask another wave of questions Alucard growled loudly causing other humans walking near to pause for a moment. Liza's eyes widen at Alucard for making such a noise.

"I. Don't. Know. You're a smart girl. I'm sure you can figure it out without me having to spelling out of you."

If his actions didn't say it, his tone did. Liza placed her hands on her hips and give him the most coldest of stares. Which is the universal sign that a woman is pissed.

"What the heck is your problem?!" Liza found herself ordering.

"_My _problem?!" Alucard roared back.

"Yes! What is your problem? I get that there are a million other things you could be doing right now but you're stuck hanging with me. Is that it?" She asked but didn't let him answer. "I am so sick and tried of your attitude. What happened to the person I met before I realized you were, as they say in these days, a jerk?!"

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Alucard growled

"Well that is how I see it and that must be the way it is. You know what, why don't you just leave! I can find the red-haired vampire myself." Liza yelled, she stormed off into the crowd without a care as she tried to keep her tears at bay. She didn't look back or say another word as her legs, just like when she first ran away, had a mind of their own. She couldn't understand it, couldn't see what Alucard's problem was. She knew he had to be hard on her so she could learn how to fight but this was different. No matter what happened or how cold he was towards her, she always had this lingering feeling in her heart that he would be kind and gentle towards her. Maybe even loving. Without her wanting to the blood tears pitched and poked at her eyes until one after another fell. Lord, if her brothers saw her now, crying over a man who wasn't even her's in the first place. Liza felt ashamed of her tears and pushed her legs harder to walk fast through the streets of London.

Before she knew it, it was quiet and the smell of grass fulled her nose with he sound of the wind blowing in the trees. Finally, Liza looked around and realized she was at a park. Few people walked the stone path as a lovely fountain with an angel holding a child stood in the middle as water shot up, flowing over it beautifully. Liza smiled. Taking a deep breath she came to the fountain and washed away her blood tears. She missed having real tears, at least they cleaned off easily. She turned to find a nice little bench and sat down. Alucard can find the vampire himself, she already had enough blood spilled tonight. What happened at the underground club made her feel uneasy at times. Those poor souls turned into mindless ghouls, all they wanted was to enjoy their night and it ended with them killed or scared to death. At times she felt proud to have single handily fight them off since it could have been worst and she saved lives, which counts for something. But, of course, Alucard has to ruin it with his words and actions. Why? Why must he be this way? Yet, most importantly, why can't she let it go.

**XOXOXO**

Darn that girl! Can't she understand that it's not easy for him. Just when he thinks he has everything under control he has to only look in her eyes, her beautiful warm green eyes and he's hooked like a fish. Darn HER! He punched a wall after hiding in an alley from the humans to think. He wanted to go after her but what was the point. Every time he opens his mouth nothing but hate and coldness comes out, and then he'll hurt her all over again. Darn! He knows he's not prince charming but why must she look at him with those hurt eyes and sad lips. Soft red sad beautiful lips, that turns into a frown he can't bare to see on her face. And her eyes. God, if he could die one more time he would just so he wouldn't have to see the pain in her eyes, those same eyes that cried and begged for him not to go to war; that made him swear to the living God and on her soul that he would return so they can finally live in peace. Those eyes he wish his children had, if he'd given them to her. Fool, what a fool!

Darn that girl! Darn him, Van Hellsing and the war!

Alucard banged his head against the wall, hard, pain shooting through his brain and skull as blood leaked from a cracked part of his head. He thought of the pain, only the pain, as images of her hurt face flashed in his mind. Maybe he's mad at her, he thought suddenly, mad she dead and left him behind. Foolish thinking. Emotions from the past. Nothing more. Soon, he thought, soon it'll get better, he'll be better and then he'll have his sweet beloved in his arms again. She'll be happy and he'll be happy.

"Elisabetta, I love you. I've always loved you. Please be patient with me. Trust in me to become the man who you want me to be." Alucard said as if saying a prayer, the tall-tale signs of tears threatened to fall from his closed eyes. No! He had to be strong for Elisabetta. He had too. The self infected wound to his head healed in seconds as he straightened his coat and pulled back his white gloves.

Time to go vampire hunting, but he couldn't do it without his Little one.

**XOXOXO**

Liza was glad of three things. One, she didn't cry anymore, two, the park was empty because she started to feel hungry and, three, Alucard didn't come after her. Yes, she thought he would for a while, but he didn't and she was glad because she needed a moment. She sighed, looking up at the night sky she couldn't help but admire the stars. There were so many of them shining millions and millions of miles away from lonely little earth.

While Liza enjoyed the starlight she heard footsteps, careful ones. Oh, great it's him, she thought.. In a flash, Liza turns her head and opens her mouth wanting to say something rude but what she sees made her close her mouth like a bear trap. A man. He was tall, almost as tall as Alucard and he wore a long gray coat, had short golden blond hair, glasses and a sliver cross around his neck.

The man must have not seen her for he suddenly stopped walking and stared at her. There eyes met and it only took Liza half a second to realize she was staring at this long scar on the left side of his face. Such an angry looking scar it was too. The tall blonde haired man smiled kindly after a moment.

"Go with God, my child." He said in a strong accent and did the sign of the cross and simply walked away.

"Wait!" Liza cried standing up and the man stopped walking. He turned his head to her with that kind smile on his face.

"Yes, my child." He asked.

"Are...are you a priest?" She found herself asking.

He turned to face her.

"Why, yes my child. For we are all children of God."

"I know you don't know me. But if it's alright. Can I? Can I confess. Please?" Liza asked feeling like a child somehow. "I promise I won't take too much of your time."

"Oh my poor child. Come tell me about it." The man said while coming to sit down on the bench next to her.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She smiled. "Oh, how rude of me, my name is Liza."

The man looked at her with kind eyes, green too, just like her father's in so many ways. Liza felt at home just looking at them.

"My names, Anderson. Father Anderson." He smiled.

"Father Anderson?" Liza repeated and smiled. "Are you from here?" She couldn't help but ask him.

"No, no child. I'm from Ireland. Now, tell me what's the matter?" Father Anderson asked looking into her eyes.

"Well, Father, I've been having some questions."

"What kind?"

"Questions towards God about my purpose. I've been so lost, Father. I don't know what to do and I feel that maybe this is all a mistake. I know you are not to question the Lord but I can't help but have doubts. I've done things, bad, horrible things, Father and I question my purpose in life. Has my whole life lead to this moment? And why?" Liza said pouring out her soul and inner thoughts to the priest who did nothing but smile.

"Oh child. We all have questions about our purpose in life. We all feel lost and doubtful of the Lord's plan. But I believe He knows what's better."

"No! You don't understand Father. I'm not the same person I use to be. I've changed and I'm afraid that maybe I'm starting to like this new me."

"And this is a bad thing?"

"Oh yes Father. I'm a monster!" Liza couldn't help but say.

"No child. You're not a monster. Trust me deary there be no way a soul like you could be a monster. I have seen monsters and you are not one of them. Now, I want you to listen to me and listen good. This road we take called life is all a test to prove to God that we are worthy to enter into His gates. You're a young girl and soon you will find your path. That's all it is. One day you will look back thinking how silly and confused you were. Time heals all wounds, child just give it time. I know soon you will find your way home." Father Anderson smiled warmly. Without any doubt she nodded. "I must go now child duty calls." The priest got up from the bench and began to walk away once more then while he walked he turned his head and smiled one more time. "Give it time and you will find an answer lassie." He called back and before Liza could say a word, he was gone.

Give it time, she thought. While, the good thing about that is she's a vampire meaning she had loads of time. Looking back at the beautiful fountain she thought of Seras, Sir Hellsing , Walter and even the Wild Geese. Things will get better, she thought, they have to. Standing up she started walking back towards the city. Once she walked out the park she saw something a shadow standing near a street light, as she came closer a flash of red came into view. Alucard stood with his back on the street light and one leg bent with his hands in his pockets. She walked towards him surprised but not willing to show it.

"How did you find me?" Liza asked.

"Lets just say I'm good at finding what I want." He answered with a smile in his voice.

"Well that must be pleasant. Did you find the red haired vampire?" She asked trying to change the subject.

"No, my partner ran off."

Liza's eyes widen at his chosen word 'partner', from what Seras told her Alucard doesn't have a partner yet, she controlled her emotions quickly like a true noblewoman. "We should get back, don't want this vampire killing lots of innocent people." She said looking at him from the corner of her eye. Without a single word spoken they walked together back towards the city.

"Now that we are back on track. Lets find this vampire shall we?" Alucard said looking up at a tall building that seemed to be made of glass. From a distance as they stood in the shadows the rich and well dressed humans entered the building, laughing and smelling of scents the best money can buy. They drove in shiny expensive cars that would make a man green with envy. The women dressed in long flowing gowns of every color and design while the men dressed in black suits and polished shoes with thick brown cigars in one hand. Old and young living the life others dreamed of.

"How do we get in?" Liza asked Alucard as they watched.

"We do what vampires do best." Alucard said with ease.

"Drink blood?"

"No." Alucard sighed, "We move like phantoms into the night, for the night is apart of us and we apart of it."

"I have no idea what you just said." Liza replied with a rose eye brow.

"Follow along, Little one." He said and started walking towards a building as they entered an alley unseen by the living. Alucard placed his hand on the brick wall then bend his knees and, to Liza's surprise, jumped up the wall landing on his feet then without a care in the world he started walking up the wall. He stopped to look down at Liza who stood there open mouthed. Sure, she saw him fly but this was... well different.

"How did you do that?" Liza called, "First you fly and now you walk on walls. I pray you don't walk on water?"

"No. Only the Son of God can do that." He chuckled, "Are you coming or not?"

"Me?! I don't know how to do that?"

"That's because you're thinking like a human, you're a vampire, you are invisible. Clear your mind of doubt and think of the task at hand. Tell your body you want to walk on the wall, imagine yourself walking on each brick then make it happen."

"Hm. Alright." Liza said, standing there imagining herself walking on the wall, feeling her feet touch each brick under her new boots. She took a deep breath and jumped towards the wall she lands on her hands and knees. Her eyes closed for she dare not look around her unless logic tell her this isn't possible. One green eye opens and the world looks side-ways. Both eyes open wide to see she's on the wall until her eyes look down and just like that doubt steps in. She feels her hands slip and her knees rising off the wall. Her back falling backwards as gravity forces her body down, she opened her mouth to yell.

However, A strong hand in a white glove grabbed her wist before her body hits the ground. Looking up Alucard smiles as his red eyes glowed in the darkness.

"Close but not close enough." He cooed.

"Easy for you to say. You've been a vampire for years." Liza protest.

"If you say so." Alucard smiled, he picked her up bridal style and run the rest of the way up, only when they reached the top did he let her go. The tall glass like building stood thirdly feet apart from them. Alucard turned to her with that same smile on his face. "Let see how you can jump."

"From here to there?" Liza asked.

"Of course, I can't carry you around all the time. Now watch me and do what I do." He said taking a few steps back and running forward. He jumped high in the air and landed gently down on another building. Then he turned to face her. "Now you try."

"Alright!" Liza called back. "If I can." She said under her breath. She closed her eyes to focus. Yet, all she could think about was that red headed vampire and the ghouls attacking innocent people. She could picture it all over again it as if it was happening now, the alert and power she felt going into action to protect those people. She told herself she would find the one responsible for such a crime and take them out herself. Feeling a hundred times lighter in spirit, Liza opens her eyes, steps back and runs with everything in her. As she comes closer to the end, she willed her vampire limps into action as her blood pumps through her body. Faster and stronger her body ready for the jump and as she came to the edge her limps bend as her body lifts her through the air. She shots up like a bullet as the night sky comes to carcass her. Yet, gravity wouldn't let her stay and she starts falling but she willed her body to be ready for the landing. She focuses on landing as her feet hit on the edge of the building Alucard is standing on. She lands hard almost losing her balance but once again Alucard was there to lend a hand. She took it with great pleasure.

"Thank you." She answered after letting his hand go once she has her balance.

"You did good, just try not to jump so high."

"Really? I didn't think I went that high." She turned to see the roof of the building she was once stood. "I can't believe I did it. I think I'm getting use to this. Can we go again?" She asks him like an excited.

Alucard smiled. "Alright, lets see if you can keep up." And with that he jumped from the roof and landed on the next and another like a grasshopper.

Liza laughed and followed along with her feet barely touching the ground. Faster they went, two vampires jumping from roof top to roof top as they glazed through the nigh like a pair of double helix's. Red and green. The world had no affect, no control as these two beings come one after the other. Where Alucard stepped Liza was a second behind or she'll break from the path and make her own. Alucard watched Liza as her black hair shined like ebony, her pale skin perfect like a china doll and her short green coat catching the moonlight on the silver designs. Beautiful. Completely and absolutely wonders to behold. Her green eyes glowed dangerous as she took in her surroundings like a true predator, a smile on her red colored lips spread across her angel like face. _His._ He thought. All his. Oh, he could see it the joy of her powers opening like a flower in Spring. Ready to blossom if only she let it. Something happened then, Liza's head turned towards him and she smiled even brighter, if such a thing was possible, he couldn't help but smile in return. And then, something else happened, her face soften almost lovingly, gently and... caring at him. An emotion he hasn't seen on her face in... years. His poor vampire heart fluttered like a hummingbird as her eyes stayed on his. What did she see? He wondered, was she seeing the true him, the real him.

"_Oh, Elisabetta," _he wanted to say, _"How I've missed you. Can you see him, the real man that you have always loved. Here deep inside wanting to come out, wanting to be near you. You and only you. Always, waiting for you to smile and laugh again. No more tears. Never tears. Pain is gone, lost is gone, death is gone. The world is our play ground, time will pass, seasons will change but our love will last forever, and ever, and ever." _Oh how he wanted to say it but he didn't. Couldn't. Coward.

Finally, they came to the edge of the last buildings before the great tall building ahead. He landed first then her gently behind like a skilled cat. He turned to her, her face showed no emotion but her eyes still held that linger of compassion.

"Alucard, I have a question?" Liza asked.

"Yes." He purred.

"How do we know he's going to be here? I mean he could be anywhere right now."

Alucard laughed. "Lets just say I have intuition. And I may have followed you on your mission." He added hesitantly.

"What?!" Liza yelled, "You were there? How? I didn't see you." She orders in disbelief just when she thought she was trusted Sir Integra tagged him along to watch her like a child. She folded her arms.

"Don't be too hasty. I wasn't there per say. I just watched you with my **Third eye." **He explained, "Feeling better?" He asked after seeing her calm down.

"I guess so. It's funny but I could have sworn I heard your voice in my head. Well at least, I know I wasn't go crazy."

"We're all crazy." Alucard replied and Liza smiled. "Hold on." He commanded.

Liza walked towards him as he lifted her bridal style and floated in the air. Higher he went until he landed on the roof top of the tall glass building. He let her down as he walked towards the rooftop door and with one hand ripped off the door from its hangers. Quickly they ran down flight after flight of stairs.

Liza could hear they were getting close to the party as a soft melody began to fill her ears. The sound of laughter and chatting as well as the smell of blood hit her. Alucard came to the door and smelled the air.

"Do you smell that?" He asked a puzzled Liza.

"Smell what? All I smell are humans."

"True, but try to break out to that for now. Try not to just humans but everything around you. Close your eyes and let your nose pick up every scent."

Liza did as he said and couldn't stop her nose from smelling blood, it's been a while and she was starting to feel hungry again. Yet, she willed herself to try, the scent of perfume from the women and smoke from smoked cigars hit her and something else. It was faint and she almost missed it. A strange smell. Almost inhuman but not bad like rotting flesh from ghouls but something else.

"It's a vampire." She heard Alucard say. She opened her eyes wide looking at him in shock. There was a vampire here? She asked him with her eyes. "You've been around the Police girl and I, so you're use to the smell. Vampires don't carry a scent from a humans point of view but for vampires we smell cold. It's strange to smell a temperature but you'll understand in time."

"I think. I think I do. When I smell humans I can tell how warm they are. You and Seras' scent is there but very low. It's like trying to smell a ghost."

"Yes, yes. Very good. Keep that in mind. Your new to this kind of power but soon your smell will heighten over time and with practice. Now, for me, I can smell a vampire was here. Hours ago. I can also smell flesh blood down the hall in the women bathroom."

"What? How?"

"**Third Eye. **Remember. Use them both and you can be in a room without actually being there. But yes, it seems a vampire wooed a woman away from the crowd and drink her blood in the bathroom not too far from here. The body is gone, for the vampire got rid of it, yet blood is still in the air." Alucard answered like he was talking about the weather. He looked to Liza and she stared at him with widen eyes. "What?"

"Wow! You can tell all that from just smelling the air and opening your mind?"

"Yes."

"That's amazing." Liza couldn't help but say. Alucard smiled in pride.

"In time you will do the same."

"If you say so but you'll always be stronger than me."

Alucard laughed.

"This vampire is still here."

"What are we gonna do?"

"_You _are going to go in there and find him."

"But what about the host? Aren't they going to ask for my invitation?"

"Play along. Don't worry just use that charm of yours." He winked.

Liza sighed with a roll of her eyes. "Whatever." She said as she shook her long jet black hair, unbutton her green coat and three top buttons of her white shirt to show a little cleave. With her head high, Liza opened the door that lead to the stairwell and walked inside. "Here we go."

Walking towards the entrance Liza tried to tell herself to look and act like she belong. None of the humans looked at her as she walked in yet she still felt like an outsider. Everyone was dressed in lovely gowns while she had on black tights, boots, a white shirt and a green coat. Someone was bound to ask her if she was lost. The humans laughed and talked like they had no worries as they drunk wine. The room was wide and full of space as golden and white Christmas lights covered the walls with a grand chandelier on the ceiling. Suddenly, Liza felt someone grab her arm. She turned to look and saw a man in a white tux, a pointed mustache and black hair greased back on his pointed head.

"What do you think you're doing?" The man asked in a French accent. He looked at her angrily as he pulled her to the back of the room with two swinging doors.

"Hmmmm" Liza tried.

"You're job is not to walk around among the guests. Where is your tray?" He man asked.

"My tray?"

The man looked at her shocked and even more angry. "Yes! Your tray. You are supposed to be serving the guest. The party has just gotten started and you walk in here late." He let her arm go and sighed. "Why do I bother? Clearly, you're one of those girls who dropped out of the second grade and now has to feed her five kids!" He growled. "Get a tray and don't embarrass me. Understand?" The man ordered as Liza stood there shocked. Never in her life as anyone insulted her so. When he saw what she wasn't doing anything he turned her around and all but pulled off her coat and threw it over his head like a piece of trash.

"Hey!" Liza shouted. The man handed her a tray of finger foods it took Liza a moment to realize he pulled her into the kitchen. She took the tray and looked down at it, the man sighed and pushed her out the door they came through. The man pushed her so hard she almost tripped and dropped the tray of food. Only her vampire speed keep the food and her from falling. Looking back at the man hatefully he looked at her and mouthed the words '_move'_.

Liza faced the crowd and lifted the tray to her shoulder. Walking among the guests she felt really out to place as the rich picked off her tray while some men winked at her. After walking around she couldn't find anything. No sign of the red headed vampire or Alucard. Wait a minute! Where was the trouble marker? She looked but found no sign of him. Great! Here I am serving food, trying to find a red headed vampire and Alucard is no where in sight. I can't believe... wait what's that smell?

Coldness.

Circling she came face to face with a tall man wearing in a black suit and a devil of a smile on his face. Pale skin and red, crimson hair falling down to his shoulders.

"Hello, my love. We meet again."

**A/N: Greetings one and all. You have no idea how much I've missed you guys. Every time I get a comment about how you all want me to update I feel really broken. I want everyone to know that I didn't, I repeat, didn't leave this story behind. But I'm working/going to school now and trust me I have zero time to update anything. However, with all the work I have to do I'm still thinking about this story. I love you guys and thanks for the reviews/ favorites/ alerts but I'm not going to be free again for a while... a long while. So, all those that comment with "plz update", sorry. School and work comes first. Don't worry soon the natural balance will be restored. **

**All my love, Black3**


	21. For Me

"You?!" Liza hissed in anger. There he was the vampire she met at the underground club earlier tonight. The nerve of him standing there as if he has no cares in the world, he may be the reason innocent people are dead. Liza could feel hate boiling in her blood, her instant yelling at her to rip him apart just like those ghouls.

The red-headed vampire, seeing the storm of Zeus in her eyes, turned his smirk into a smile. "Are you mad at me, my love? I didn't mean to leave you at the club but I had other arraignments for tonight. You could stay with me now if you like?" He said smoothly.

"Shut Up!" Liza hissed with such power the smile fall from the vampires face. "You shut your mouth. I don't want to hear another word out of you."

"My, my, you are angry, sweet thing. Don't be so hateful..."

"I said, _SILENCE!_" Liza ordered. She could feel heat rising around her as her fangs started to grow long enough to pitch her lower lip. Liza didn't know what the red-headed vampire saw to take a mid-step back. But she liked it.

He looked around nervously. "Calm down, calm down." He said quietly, "You don't want to make a scene with so many humans near. Such an act is not wise indeed."

Coming to herself, Liza allowed her inner fire to relax, for now. She has no reason to trust this vampire and she didn't plan to to. "Tell me what you're doing here? Are you not content with the bloodshed you did tonight?" Liza snapped.

The red-headed vampire studied her for a moment, he sighed, the cheap smile coming back in full swing. "It's all in good sport, my love." He chipped lightly.

"You're a monster." Liza demanded.

"**No!"** He shot back making Liza's eyes widen as bystanders looked at them curiously before moving on, "Killing mortals is sport but the real fun is to watch them suffer."

Liza answered without a hit of emotion. "You're right. You're not a monster. You're evil".

The red-headed vampire chucked. "I knew from the moment I laid my eyes on you that you were different." He said circling her as he did in the underground club, Liza could picture him as a shark when he did this. "You're tough and beautiful. However, you have too much kindness in you, caring about these mortals is a waste of time. They'll die in about fifty years, give or take, why do you care if they live or how they die?"

"Because I was human once. And so were you."

"Foolish girl." The red-headed vampire tsked. "I wasn't human. I was weak, a worm that crawled in the mud without propose, without a destiny. Without power. No one cares for worms. They are nothing. That is what I was. But now things have changed. I'm a new creäture and these _mortals_," he said in disgust, "are nothing."

Liza stood there not believing what she heard. Was this her fate in the future to become a heartless vampire like this one? She refused to surrender her humanity; she refused to look down on the weak like she's better only because she is one of the creatures of the night. Liza doesn't know how long he's lived but she didn't want to end up like him.

"I know what you're thinking, my dear." The red-headed vampire said in a sing-song voice.

"And what is that?" Liza asked folding her arms.

"That…." He paused to think until a smile appeared on his face; quickly he took the serving tray from under her arm and handed it to another waiter passing by. He turned to Liza his red eyes glowing behind his sun glasses. "That you would like to dance with me."

"Not in this life or the next!" Liza growled. Yet, she didn't have enough time to protest as the red-headed vampire grabbed her arms and started swinging her around like they're at a ball.

Light as a feather he swirled Liza around and around.

"Let me go!" Liza protested as she'll try to loosen her hands from his grip.

"Not until you say you're mine. Not until you tell me you love me and that you will stay with me forever."

"Never."

"I can show you things you've never dreamed before. The world is yours, love. All I ask is that you share it with me. You're beautiful my mountain flower. My green-eyed dark angel."

"Who are you?"

"My name is Viktor"

Liza was speechless as the red-headed vampire named Viktor swirled her around and around as rich music played in the background. A flash from the past gave images of women dressed in colorful gowns, men laughing and the smell of rich hot food mixed with wine, and a _face_. A man with skin as pale as the moonlight, hair on his upper lip and chin black as ink and dark blue eyes like the stormy seas; seemed hallow to the outside world but to Liza they were home as her heart fluttered like a hummingbird in Spring.

The spell was broken as a dark shadow bloomed over Viktor's shoulder. Liza gazed to the right seeing the shadow of a man flowing through the crowd like Death itself. Two bright red eyes glowing hotter than the fires of hell. Suddenly, Liza knew all to well who it was.

She turned to Viktor. "Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you but I don't need you to show me things."

"What?!" He questioned in anger.

Liza smiled. "And here he comes." She finished looked behind him.

Before, Viktor could remark a strong hand covered in a white glove with a star surrounded by a circle, which seemed to glow red for a moment, grabbed him on the shoulder. Viktor's red eyes widen.

"Who would have thought," Came a deep smoothing voice with a hint of power in each word, "we'll find you here. It's so rare to see one of our kind mingled with humans what with the events of tonight. You would think they'll learn to be careful." Alucard chuckled slowly.

"Yes." Liza answered with a glow of her green eyes. "Very foolish, indeed."

Viktor's red eyes snapped to Liza with pure hatred, his fangs growing longer as he grit his teeth while his jaw twitched as Alucard squeezed his shoulder. Power from Alucard flowed like an endless river. She knew he felt that fight or flight feeling knowing there's a stronger vampire in their mist. Viktor's hand in Liza's squeezed hers as if in a warning.

"How dare you!" Viktor growled towards Liza or Alucard. She didn't know. "Bringing this vampire dog near me. I thought you were different. I thought... you understood. Don't you see what they are doing to you?!"

"That was your first mistake. To think I'm anything like you."

"They're turning you into a slave. A dog that followers their every command. You are vampire. You are meant... destined to be free. To do what you chose."

"And become what?" Liza snapped pulling her hand from Viktor's hold. "Become a monster like you!"

Viktor laughed as his red glowed evilly.

"Have you looked in a mirror lately?" He said smoothly.

Pain shot in Liza's heart like she's been hit with Alucard's bullets. Her eyes widen and tears threaten to leave her eyes. She backed up her body frozen as if she jumped into a lake in the middle of Winter.

"Sticks and stones, love." Viktor smiled like he's talking to a child.

Alucard growled. "You'll pay for that with your….!"

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON HERE!" A voice yelled.

Three vampires turned to see the party host standing with his hands on his hips, anger in his thin face. His upper lip in a snarl as his eyes moved to the two men, one in a red coat and the other in a black suit. Then his eyes fell on Liza.

"Didn't I tell you not to embarrass me? Get your... your pimp, sugar daddy, baby's daddy or whatever you call him out of here," He said wavy his hand towards Alucard. "I don't care what problems you have at home; don't bring them here if your, drunken low-down jobless, husband can't handle you bringing food to the table or to support his drug habit!" The host said in disgust.

For the first time Liza couldn't believe how speechless Alucard was. Alucard stared at the host as if he's grown two heads.

"Leave right now or I'll call the police." He ordered with his arms folded. Realizing he said all this in front of Viktor he smiled gently becoming as harmless as a kitten. "Please excuse the language my dear sir, I just can't have low lives upsetting my guest." He bowed.

"No problem." Viktor said like nothing happened. As he all but flicked Alucard's hand from his shoulder. "I understand completely. Now if you don't mind I'll be leaving." Viktor remarked passing the host.

However, Alucard wouldn't let him go that easily.

"Hold on there." He grabbed Viktor's upper arm with a tight grip that made his eyes widen in fear. "This man is under arrest!" Alucard proclaimed loudly so that everyone in the party could hear, the host went white as a ghost hoping to keep face.

"What?" The host snapped, "Arrest!"

"Yes. I am special agent, Adam King and this is my partner, Lily Roman." He turned to Liza and she had the good sense to nod. "And this man," he pulled Viktor once again towards me, "is under arrest for murder." Alucard ordered as the crowd whispered to themselves.

"And human trafficking of little children!" Liza added in good measure.

The women gasp as the men looked at Viktor in hatred and disgust. The host's eyes looked as if they were going to jump out of his sockets while Alucard looked at her with a smirk.

"Oh my... god!" The host gasps. "Why, I've never." He looked at Alucard and Liza differently as his eyes opened up to the truth. "Please forgive my rude outburst and please get this… this murdering child-seller away!" The host ordered.

"With pleasure." Alucard remarked. As he pushed Viktor out the door.

"Sorry for ruining your party." Liza said walking up to the host. She was about to turn away until she had a thought. "Oh." Liza turned so fast the host didn't have time to react and gave him a good hard slap on the face. "And that is for being so rude earlier. You sir, should be ashamed. My father once told me; _**If you want to know what a man's like, take a good look at how he treats his inferiors, not his equals.**_"Liza stated with a huff and marched out the room.

Heading back to the kitchen she found her new green coat still laying on the floor. Picking it up and dusting if off she placed it on once more.

_'Now to find Alucard'_

Going back out the way they came, which was the roof, was her best bet for finding Alucard and she was right. As Liza climbed the stairs she heard noises, voices of both men having an argument and it didn't sound pretty. Racing up the stairs to the roof, she slammed open the door to find Alucard with Viktor holding him by the collar in the air. Alucard looked ready to destroy him on the spot while Viktor just smiled, blood leaking from his mouth.

"You really are something vampire dog. I've heard about you, heard that England was dangerous ground to step on being a vampire. I didn't believe until now." Viktor smirked.

"Well then, I guess this means you came all this way to meet your death." Alucard replayed smoothly.

"It's a shame. I really wanted a taste of that, Горный цветок." _Mountain Flower._

"_What. Did. You. Say_?" Alucard ordered saying each word slowly his red eyes glowing brighter.

"What are you going to do? Bite me, hurt me make me scream like a pig." Viktor laughed. "She's a real wild fire you know, sweet and juicy for the picking. You should have seen her dancing tonight; she drew me and every male in that club like a flame. She would have been mine if you didn't coming racing to her side like a dog after a bitc…"

Viktor didn't have a chance to finish as Alucard pulled him near and slammed him to the floor hard making the ground shake and crack under the blow. He grabbed his collar again starts punching him in the face over and over. Liza stood in shock seeing Alucard act this way, he seems so out of control. Soon, Viktor's face looks like nothing but raw meat as blood splashes on Alucard's hand and chest with each punch.

"Alucard? Wait stop! Remember our mission. We have to find out what he knows about the ghoul attack". Liza yelled running to him, when he didn't listen she pulled his arm with all the strength she could muster. Before she could think Alucard whipped his head in her direction with venom in his eyes. Liza stepped back as her heart jumped to her feet. "Alucard," She said sweetly like calming a wild dog, "you have to stop. We need to find out what he knows. Please. _**For me**_." Then like a spell has been broken, Alucard came back to himself.

"I… Never mind." He gave up leaving Viktor alone.

Viktor turned to his hands and knees couching blood on the floor. "God, he hits hard." He said with his mouth fill of blood. "He's stronger than I thought."

"Yeah he is." Liza remarked bending down next Viktor looking back at Alucard as he looked out over the city lights. "Now unless you want another behind kicking. Tell us what you know about the ghoul attacks. Was it you in charge? Did you start this?" Liza demanded.

"I am vampire. I am meant to be free to do and go as I please." Viktor remarked with a wick smile.

"Not this again." Liza sighed.

"I wish I could help you understand but you are already brain washed into thinking you're equal to them. Has it ever crossed your mind what would happen if you weren't Hellsing's dog?"

"Excuse me!" Liza snapped.

"They would have sent _him _after you and, do you know what he would have done to you. What he has done to so many of our kind? Free yourself from them my Горный цветок."

"Don't," Alucard ordered, "call her that."

"Listen and listen well. I'm not leaving Hellsing. I'm where I need to be, where I want to be. If I have to fight my kind to keep this world safe from monsters like you than I will."

Viktor tsked like a disappointed father. "There you go with that word again. Monster. What is a monster? To do what is in your nature. To feed on the blood of mortals. To walk the night and live forever. If you think I'm the monster why don't you ask Al-u-card." He said playfully, "what's he's done in the past?"

"What!?" Liza and Alucard said at the same time.

"Oh yes. The vampire that calls himself, _Al-u-card_. You should ask him how he got to be so big and bad. My Master has told me who and what you are. So much, so that I had to come see for myself." Viktor got up although he wiggled on his feet. He backed up slowly to the edge of the building with a smile as his face tried to heal itself. "The No Life King, they call him!" He yelled joyfully turning to Liza he asked, "Don't you want to know how he got that title my Горный цветок. Or, better yet why don't you spell his name bac…"

BANG!

Suddenly, a huge hole stood in the place where Viktor's heart once was. Liza looked to Alucard as he held his long silver gun with smoke coming from the barrel. Another pull of the trigger and Viktor's head was blown clean off for good measure. Liza watched as blood explored from his body then fall down to the city streets. A wet splat was heard followed by an ear piercing scream of horror.

"I think we should go." Liza mumbled

Alucard took her by the waist and jet rocket into the night sky after she had a half second to wrap her arms around his shoulders. While, they flew Liza looked down to see crowds of people surrounding the dead body of Viktor yet one person stood out from them. A man; kneel over the body doing the sign of the cross wearing a long grey coat with short golden hair. Liza's eyes widen in shock seeing the priest there and then, as if he could sense her watching him looked up. Liza held on tighter as Alucard picked up speed towards Hellsing manor.

XOXOXO

"So, did you get him?" A man on the other end of the phone asked.

"No. But I did find what was left of him." Another man answered.

"What happened to him?"

"Someone else got to him. You know who."

The man sighed. "I hate when they interfere with our work. It's a crime against God whenever they use that creäture to do their dirty work. This kind of mission should be left for men of God not some undead dog of the devil." The man on other end snapped. "Did you run into the vampire?"

"No. But I thought I saw something last night."

"Really?" The man asked with interest. "Like what?"

"I thought I saw him leave with something or _someone_. I couldn't get a good look but he had something with him, I'm sure of that."

"Hm._ Interesting_. You know maybe we should stop by and visit our little _Hellsing_ sow. She's up to something I know it. They've been very quiet lately."

"Do ya really think that's necessary?" The man asked hiding the fact he doesn't want to see the vampire so soon.

"No it's not. However, I do love getting on her nerves." The man purred. "Come back to Headquarters at once. May God be with you. Amen."

"Amen." The man answered and hung up.

XOXOXO

As soon as Liza could see Hellsing manor up ahead she couldn't stand being near Alucard anymore.

"Put me down." Liza ordered.

"What?" He asked surprised.

"I said, put me down. I want to walk."

"What for?" Alucard yelled, "We are almost there."

"That's not the point. I just… would you put me down!" Liza shouted in anger.

"Fine!" Alucard yelled back as he angled his body downward into the middle of the woods. Soft grass and tall trees surrounded them. "There." He said, letting her loose from his hold, "Happy now?"

Liza didn't answer but walked towards a tree and laid her forehead against it her head thinking about Viktor. Sure, he may be the cause of those people turning into ghouls at the underground club but they didn't know for sure. They didn't even question him. It didn't matter now for he was gone. Yet, Liza couldn't get seeing his death so quickly. Yes, she wanted to take out whoever was responsible for the terror earlier tonight but, to be honest with herself, she wasn't thinking about Viktor per say she thought about what he said.

_Was she really giving up her freedom?_

Integra put a roof over her head, feed her, and clothed her. Lord only knows where she would have been if it wasn't for Walter, Seras, Pip, and …. Alucard. Although, she tried to deny it she was thankful he tough her not be afraid defending herself.

She shook her head to rid herself of such thoughts. Thinking these things was unwise. Yet, how could she help herself when she grew up in a time where women had to do, say, think and wear what they were told. Thank God, her father was a kind man towards her mother and her by allowing them to have some freedom to speak and, do as they pleased. However, there were times when father would put his foot down because he was the_ man_ of the household. Times have changed however, or so she's learned from the movies, music and books.

Liza had to put this behind her, I mean, she just become an agent of the Hellsing Organization and she won't let words from a, once, crazed vampire stand in her way.

"Are you done thinking over there, girl? We haven't got all night?" Alucard ordered.

Liza turned forgetting he was even there. She thought he had left without her. Alucard stood by a tree with his hands in his pockets, one leg bend as his wild long black locks blew in the calm night wind.

"What are you doing here? I thought you left." Liza replied walking over to him.

"You thought wrong. We leave together and we go together. Seems to me you don't like my company since every time I'm near for more than an hour you're always walking off. When, you left earlier tonight, I promised myself the next time you walk off on me, I'm following you, whether you like it or not. Understand, girl."

"My name is _Liza_ or Elisabetta, if you want to be formal. Is that so hard for you to remember?" Liza answered not acknowledging his statement.

"I'll call you by your name if you call me, Master." He smiled.

"Never." She snapped with her arms folded.

"Never say never. Who knows maybe as the days pass you'll change your mind."

"More like years or better yet centuries before I think about calling you that," Liza replies. "Why did you kill Viktor?" She asked after a moment.

Alucard looked at her, his ever present smile gone from his face as his hair and long red coat move in the wind. Liza stares at him while her own long black locks blow in the wind her green eyes glowing in the moonlight.

"Because we had orders, remember?"

"Yes. I know." Liza walks towards him. "But shouldn't we have questioned him to find out all what he knows?"

"Don't worry. I've got all the information I need." He said to himself. "What does it matter? He's dead and it's over."

"But was he the cause of those random ghoul attacks?" Liza asked she had to know for sure.

"Yes." Alucard stated.

"But why? Why would he do such a thing? He kept talking about freedom to be what he is and to do what he pleases. I don't understand." Liza said confused.

Alucard watched her for a while as she tried to understand the nature of the vampire once known as, Viktor. He sighed, someone like Liza couldn't understand because her heart is pure and innocent but, Alucard could. He's lived it when he was human and now as a vampire.

"Listen carefully", Alucard ordered to get her fill attention. When she finally looked at him her eyes open yet lost within her own thoughts he spoke. "We vampires, like humans are capable of doing the most evilest of deeds. The only difference is we live longer. We hunt, feed and kill living prey in order to survive. Yet some, like humans, do it for fun. For sport. This Russian vampire named, Viktor did it to get my attention."

Liza blinked.

"You see, for years now, word around vampires is that Europe, mostly England, is untouchable." Alucard smiled his eye turned a bright crimson red. "_Because of me_. I'm a different type of vampire within a class of my very own. None, in all the years I've lived, can match my power, my strength and, my will. That low-life of a vampire came here to test me. To see if I was real or, not. For what reason? I don't know but I do know that if anyone tests me they better make sure they've studied."

Liza couldn't help the fear yet pride that entered her veins to know a vampire like Alucard was on her side or, better yet, she's on_ his_ side. However, Alucard was right and Liza knew that. He was strong, stronger than she could image and something told her there was more to him than meets the eye. How far did the rabbit hole go she had no idea and she didn't want to either?

"If all your questions are answered lets go. Dawn will approach in a few hours. I'm tired and bored." Alucard said walking away towards Hellsing manor with Liza following behind.

Once they've come to the door, Walter opened it with a smile as always.

"Glad to have you back Alucard and Lady Lizzie. Sir Integra wishes to see the both of you." Walter said calmly.

"Thank you, Walter. Oh and grab me and the girl some blood. I'm starving." Alucard added walking off.

"Of course, Alucard." Walter bowed.

Heading to Sir Integra's office for the first time didn't feel like a death warrant. Liza only hoped she would be pleased with what Alucard and Liza had to say. As they came to her door, Alucard knocked.

"Enter." Integra called as Alucard opened the door for Liza with him following behind. Sir Integra lit up a cigar as she blew the smoke out making Liza's nose wiggle from the smell. She didn't sit at her desk, for once, but looked at the night sky from the tall window her long yellow hair like strings of gold.

"My Master." Alucard purred he bowed with his hand placed on his heart. Liza was still clueless if she should bow or not. She looked at Alucard with wide eyes, after a second, one of his red eyes focused on her. Thinking quickly, fearing the trouble she may cause, she did the best curtsy a lady of her class could give. She heard Alucard chuckle next to her_. "Every good, Little one, you're learning."_ He spoke into her mind.

Liza just rolled her eyes.

"Report." Sir Integra commanded.

"Master, we have successfully found and silenced the Russian vampire." Alucard answered.

"Was he the one responsible for the attacks in the city?"

"Yes, he was. I feed on him to gain information. He was planning on another attack tonight if we hadn't found him."

"Is that so?" Integra inhaled and exhaled her cigar. "The only question is why? He must have known such an act wouldn't end pleasantly."

Alucard straighten from his bow and so did Liza watching as Sir Integra took a sit at her desk.

"He did it to get my attention to draw me out somehow" Alucard stated. "He didn't believe the tales he's heard about me and wanted to see if they were true. To what greater plan I don't know."

"Stories about _you_?"Integra asked with a hidden question in her eyes. Alucard caught it as if she had said it out loud.

"Yes. He_ knew_ about me and, the Hellsing Organization." He added smoothly.

"I see. Did he mention anything of interest?" Integra asked blowing out more smoke.

"No not really. He kept going on and on about him being free to do as he pleases because he's a nightwalker." Alucard remarked boredom in each word.

"Hm. Alright that will be all. You're dismissed." Integra commanded. Her eyes traveled to Liza, she gave a light nod which Liza returned.

Liza and Alucard walked out the office in total silence. Liza's mind elsewhere as she replayed the death of Viktor over and over. She couldn't help but feel as if this was a test some how. As if killing Viktor was just the tip of the iceberg, as they say. The beginning of something she wasn't sure but she could feel a bad vibe coming from afar.

"What's wrong with you girl? You're quiet." Alucard said breaking her thoughts.

"Oh!" Liza sighed coming out of her thoughts. "I just have this feeling."

"Oh? And what could that be?"

"I feel as if killing Viktor is the beginning of something. Like maybe he came here to fulfill a bigger purpose."

"He did. He came here to die by me because he thought he could test me. That is all."

"But how do you know?!" Liza protested grabbing his arm to stop him from walking. They stood in the hallway facing each other. "What if someone made him come here, knowing he may die, but did it anyways."

"Because they were annoyed and wanted to get rid of him but couldn't have the heart to do it themselves so they sent him to his death, here." Alucard growled.

Liza sighed pitching the bridge of her nose. "I mean it Alucard. Viktor said, he said..." Liza stopped to think as Alucard's eyes widen hoping against hope she'd not repeat Viktor's last words before his death. "Yes! He said, _his Master_." Liza finally answered and Alucard mentally sighed. "He said his Master told him about you. Maybe his Master is the one behind this."

"Little one, you have spent way too much time reading mystery books. Now, leave me alone. I'm tired, bored and, mostly hungry."

"Supper has been sent to your rooms." Walter remarked.

Liza yelped turning in the direction of Walter's voice almost jumping out of her skin. _How did he get there so quietly?_ She thought. Alucard, on the other hand, just stood there laughing at her even after she gained control of herself. Liza thew him evil looks as he chuckled under his breath.

"I'm sorry to have frightened you, Lady Lizzie." Walter smiled, "I guess I've been around Alucard too long."

"Nothing to worry about Walter."

"Wonderful. As I was saying, I've left the meals you've requested in your rooms. It's been a long night and I know the both of you are tired. The sun should be up any moment."

At the mention of tired Liza covered her mouth in a yawn.

Walter smiled. "Off you go sleepy vampire into your coffin." He added like a caring father.

"Yes, yes. Good morning, Walter. Good morning, Alucard. And do me a favor and think about what I said." Liza called back towards Alucard while walking down the hall to her room.

"How was your date?" Walter teased when Liza was no longer in sight.

Alucard growled. "It wasn't a date. And besides I'm still pissed some, stupid low-life, now dead; vampire thought he could try to woo my woman."

"Oh my. I'm sure Lady Lizzie wouldn't fall for any of his charms." Walter remarked.

"Of course not. She never falls for crap covered by sweet words. But Walter, you should have heard him the nerve! He even called her, _Mountain flower_, I thought I was going to lose all my restrictions and kill him on the spot."

"Well, I'm glad you kept your self control. We wouldn't want you on the front page in tomorrow's paper."

"I could have beaten him to death with my bare hands yet I didn't."

"Why didn't you?" Walter asked puzzled.

"Because she asked me not to; for her."

XOXOXO

"Ah, that was good." Liza commented after drinking her fourth glass of blood while taking a warm bath. The bathroom was clouded in stream as the smell of brown sugar and vanilla surrounded her scenes. It felt good to be back home; yes she could call Hellsing Manor her home now. After all this is the only place where she felt safe. Thoughts of what took place tonight ran through her mind. The horror of what took place at the underground club, coming back here for Sir Integra to tell her off but to end it with making her apart of the team, her new outfit given to her by Walter until finally, going on a mission with Alucard.

'_Who knew there were so many hours to run around at night?' _The night seemed to have gone by slow yet not at all. Liza stretched her legs to get the tightness in her muscles out nothing she can't handle after training with Alucard.

_Alucard_

He stopped beating the life out of Viktor when she asked him too yet she couldn't understand what made him so angry in the first place when Viktor talked about her? It's not like Alucard cared although she thought he did, at first. It doesn't matter now, what mattered is that they got him and he paid for his crimes of killing innocent humans for sport. All Viktor did was babble about this and babble about that, she couldn't believe he tried to sweeten her up with promises he couldn't keep. However, there were things he said that stuck to her. About how he's free to do as he pleases and she's not. Liza has learned so much about this time and one of the best things, besides a man walking on the moon, is the freedom for women. Sure, not all countries agree but most do.

Liza has always thought of traveling just like her dear Uncle did. He would travel to unknown places and come back to tell the best stories; she would have given anything to go with him back in her time. Reading all those books filled her mind with such wonder about this world, maybe she can travel while in this time. However, was she free to do so? Liza sighed. She can wait, that's one of the blessings of being a vampire. Time has no value to her.

She just hoped her idea of killing Viktor couldn't lead to some great downfall.

XOXOXO

"_My Lord," Someone hissed dressed in a long black robe with a hood over their head stood within a dark chamber in front for a coffin. Bones of humans littered the small space as the person in the black robe bowed. _

"_Yes." Answered a voice from in the coffin it sound old and rusty. _

"_We have not received word from our brother Viktor we believe him to be dead."_

"_I see," Said the voice within the coffin, "then it is true __**He **__is there. After all these years I will finally met the Great One, the Terrible One, the King of Death." The voices said smoothly with its rusty voice._

"_Yes, my Lord and when you do, you can ask him to join us and free himself from his human bond."_

"_No!" Ordered the voice within the coffin. "He cannot be trusted. Years with the humans has tainted him, has changed him. No, I must be the one to lead our people towards freedom. He has grown weak killing his own kin for that human!"_

"_But, my Lord?" Remarked the hooded person. "It is the bond that makes him do it. That human, Van Hellsing is the cause of this, not the Great One."_

"_True, that is true. Yet, I fear he cannot be trusted should he be released from the bondage that holds him. He is lost to us. It is left to me now"_

"_No! My Lord, you are not strong enough!" The hooded person protested in fear._

"_Worry not my child for soon I will be. Once, I have His blood in my veins." The voice said smoothly like a caring parent._

"_Yes, yes. The blood is the life. Sleep now, my Lord, rest." Said the hooded person as it gently touched the coffin._

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello everyone! God I missed you guys. I can't tell you how much I have thought, 'I need to find time to update', until the answer came to me. So, I've writing little by little at work. That's what happens when you sit in a cubicle all day. See that! I love you guys so much that when ever I have down time, I'm typing away. To those who reviewed, favorite and alerted this story, THANK YOU! KISSES AND HUGS WITH LOTS OF COOKIES! Thanks for being patient and thanks for just taking the time to read this story. **

**Oceans of Love, BHCrow**


End file.
